Doctor's Choice
by FanFicLove73
Summary: AU - Maura and Jane step into the world of Fae to help the Light and the Unaligned in an unknown war that could affect the Fae and Human alike. While, Bo and Lauren struggle with trying to keep the two Boston ladies from being slaves to the world of the Fae and help them learn the changes that will be taking place between them all.ON HIATUS FOR SHORT TIME (Promise)
1. Surprise

**_Author's Note: I love Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Lost Girl and thought a crossover would be a great story. I am working on another story for Lost Girl and someone just kept nagging at me to write this one. So here I am. This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles story so please keep that in mind when you read. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine._**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, it is only for fanfiction purposes._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

_Jane looked over at the couple before her and smiled a soft endearing smile. "So you want to know how I came to this place and how I became who I am do you?" _

_"Yes Ma'am. I am so fascinated by the stories but I would really like to hear the true version from the source, from you and Dr. Isles. I am saddened that she cannot be here. I would have liked to have heard it from her too." The young man answered with a saddened smile._

_Jane paused and lowered her head. She missed her loving doctor. It has been too much time since she laid eyes on her. She never dreamed that love could exist like what she has for the blonde Google-mouthed doctor. Jane missed the clicking of her heels as she traveled down the hallway towards her. She missed the random facts that sprouted from her mouth several times a day. It was comforting to hear those facts come from her. Time seemed to have slowed down to a serious turtle crawl like her Maura's beloved Bass trying to venture from across the house into the sun to bathe. A single tear trailed down her face at the memories that they built throughout their life. She needed her Maura. _

_"Mrs… Ma'am, are you OK? I did not mean to make you sad." The young man said in a quiet voice, placing his hand on her knee in comfort. _

_"I am fine. Youngling. I miss my wife. It will be OK when she returns. It is hard to be without her for long periods of time. It is such is life as we live now. It must happen. Anyways…" Jane paused and took a deep breath. "Where to begin? I guess starting at the beginning is the best option." The detective raised her head and smiled at the memories._

_"Life has changed so much in the last decade for me. I never knew that I would one day be speaking to anyone about this. If I had an inkling of knowledge that my life would be forever changed that day so many years ago, I would still make the same decision. But for you to understand what I am meaning, let me tell you my story young man. You see this is how it all started…" _

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles stood looking down at the body on the table. For the first time since she became a medical examiner she struggled with the need to do an autopsy. Pain and loss crossed her face for a brief moment at the untimely death of such a beautiful child of eight years old. She has always been able to separate her emotions from situations about the deaths of her patients. This was her first case pertaining to a child since she became the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and she is showing emotions before an autopsy._ "This doesn't look well, if anyone saw me now. They would think I have finally lost it. The "Queen of the Dead" has feelings." _She told herself as she tried to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

She stood up straight and took a deep breath letting it slowly out to shake off the emotions rolling through her body. _"Get it together Isles."_ She mentally told herself.

Maura reached over and clicked on the recorder and began to speak. "Subject is approximately eight years old, seventy eight pounds, blond hair, and blue eyes. Autopsy begins at 4:28 PM Thursday, March 2, 2009 by Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

She began expecting the outer appearance of the patient looking for signs of abuse or anything that could help with the investigation. She noticed some irregularities with the child but chose to finish her outer exam before beginning on investigating them. She reached over for a small comb to being running it through the subject's hair when a voice rang with a loud southern drawl from the doorway.

"Stop! Dr. Maura Isles, I must ask you to step away from the body please."

Maura froze her hands from continuing and lifted her head towards the voice at the doorway. The woman that stood there was tall. She was very near six feet in height and looked to weight that merged excellent with her height. She has excellent muscular structure. She noticed her eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. It was as if the bottom of the sea was swimming in them with extreme intelligence. Her hair was sandy blond and cut in a short military style. She had a crisp but firm facial design that was square and defined as a woman of power.

"I apologize for the interruption, Dr. Isles but I have been instructed to procure the subject and await further orders." She spoke with her apology ringing in her deep southern voice.

"Orders from whom? And you are?" She questioned her. There were not many people above her station to order this. As the chief medical examiner, only the governor or the United States government held power of her.

"From the order of the Chief of Section 13 of the United States government Ma'am." She replied softly.

Maura placed the comb back on the tray of tools, reached over and clicked off the recorder then stepped back from the body.

"I see and do you have credentials to back up your statement Ma'am." She asked quickly before she allowed her to move forward.

She reached with two fingers into her front inside pocket of her blazer and pulled out a folded wallet. Opening it she stepped forward and flashed a badge and an identification that stated United States government across the top.

"Very well, Special Agent Andrea Crosley." She read the agents name as she spoke while reading the credentials in more detail.

"How is it that I have never heard of this branch of the government Special Agent Crosley. I am well versed in the workings of the United States government Ma'am." She spoke while stepping around the body. She reached over and pulled the cover back over the subject. Once finished she lifted her head and addressed the agent again.

"Shall we step into my office until you receive word of your orders Ma'am?"

"That will not be necessary. I will remain here and monitor any coming and going to this facility. Please make the calls you need to inform anyone that this room is now off limits." He ordered. "You will need to remain here until debriefed as well."

"Maura! What the hell is going on?" Jane bellowed through the armpit of the tall woman in front of her. Her only view was looking under the agents arm to see Maura standing by the autopsy tables in the room.

"Move man. I need in to speak with her." She barked behind her.

"I am afraid Miss that, that will not be possible." She stated with a firm voice.

"Not possible, HA! Anything is possible!" Jane bellowed as she tried to step by her. She shifted her weight blocking the way for the Boston detective to get through. She smiled and fake shifted the other direction. As the agent went to block her she maneuvered past her and swung her body around in a move that could mirror an NBA All-star player. She rushed forward out of the agent's grasp and hid behind the doctor.

"See anything is possible. By the way, it is rude to block a doorway when someone needs through." Jane added with a snarky voice.

"Well Dr. Isles it would seem that your juvenile colleague will be remaining in custody along with you for debriefing. Are there any other's that I should be aware of before I make my call? I do not need to add more to the list of personnel." She pointed at Jane and continued. "This one was unexpected and will cause many issues with the authorities for the debriefing."

"Debriefing Maura, what the hell is going on and why is this brutish woman blocking the door?" She laid her hand on her best friends shoulder as she quietly talked to her trying to curve her anger towards the official at the doorway.

Special Agent Crosley stepped into the room, turned, shut the door to the morgue and locked it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small square device and placed it on the lock of the door.

"This will keep anyone out until I have finished with my call. I will accept the use of your office now, Dr. Isles." The Agent stated not waiting for an answer as she stepped into the office and shut the door on the two women.

"I don't know Jane. I was beginning the autopsy when she stopped me with an official order from the government. Then she stated that I was not allowed to leave the morgue until I was debriefed. That is when you showed up and baseball'd your way around her. Nice moves Jane by the way." Maura said.

"Basketball'd Maur." Jane laughed. "I used basketball moves to maneuver my way around the agent."

"Well either basketball or baseball, Jane it was still nice moves. I noticed that you have excellent quadriceps, which you engaged to bend your knees while maneuvering around her. You must work out often to move like that Jane." Maura stated and ended with a small blush.

Jane laughed and shook her head. Maura always found a way to make her smile with her many ways of explaining things that the detective hardly understood but found endearing.

"So, Maur." Jane began while shifting her eyes back and forth from Maura to the medical examiner's office and back. "What happens now? Have you ever had to stop an autopsy by the government before?"

"This is the first time Jane. This is the first autopsy of a child since I became the Chief Medical Examiner." Maura began as she lifted her head up to look at Jane. She paused and tilted her head in question when she noticed that Jane was not looking at her but staring towards the body on her table. Jane had an odd look on her face, one that Maura had never seen before on her best friend.

"It's just a body Jane. Are you ok?" Maura stated and placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"M…M…Maur…Maur…a." Jane stuttered. With both hands she reached up and placed them on each side of Maura's face and turned her head slowly to look at the body.

"What Jane? All I see is a young girl lying on the table. From the look on your…" Maura stopped instantly and took a big gulp of breath when she noticed the foot of the young girl twitch from under the sheet."

"Um…Maura please tell me you seen that too?" Jane whispered in shock.

"Yes. Jane. Sometimes a body if freshly deceased will… EEEP!" Maura jumped around Jane and hid behind her while staring towards the autopsy table. The body of the young girl sat up slowly and looked around the room. Jane reached for her service weapon, pulled it out, aimed at the body and yelled out in a deep shaking baritone voice. "Freeze or I will shoot."

"You must be Dr. Maura Isles." The young girl said in a light tone with the voice of a child. "It's nice to finally meet you. However, I do not know if I recognize your protector? I was not briefed about her. Why do you require protection, Dr. Maura Isles?" The girl asked in a quizzical voice and raised a dainty eyebrow.

Maura stepped beside Jane trying to put on a persona of being brave and professional. "My apologies but I was not briefed about you or…um…This is Jane, my best friend and she is a detective for the Homicide Unit of Boston police department. And you are?

"Oh my. I believe we have an issue. Where is my protector? She was to be here and brief you before I awoke. There was only to be you. Humans are not allowed to know of our existence, except in certain situations that require outside help like you, Dr. Maura Isles." The young girl replied.

"Are you speaking about Special Agent Andrea Crosley? She is in my office using the telephone. Would you like for me to retrieve her?" Maura asked with a gentle tone trying to cover the uneasy feeling she was having deep in her mind.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Oh and if you do not mind I would like to stand please but it seems I have no clothing. Would you happen to know where that is located as well?" She asked smiling at the doctor.

"Yes. One moment please and I will have Special Agent Crosley in here and then I will need to call up to evidence to retrieve your clothes, unless Jane is permitted to leave?"

"I am afraid that will not be possible. Let me speak with my protector and I will maintain this cloth covering in the meantime. Oh and you may call me Absua. I apologize for not releasing my name."

"Ok, Absua I will be right back. Jane, please lower your weapon. I believe that if we were to be attacked she would have already done so." Maura squeezed Jane's bicep lightly and turned and walked to her office.

Maura tried to maintain her heart rate. It wasn't racing because of the child rising from the dead on her autopsy table but from the feeling of the hard packed muscle of Jane's bicep under her fingers a moment earlier. She had no idea just how muscular the detective was until she felt the strain of the muscle while she held up her weapon towards the girl. Maura could not place the feelings racing through her from learning about Jane's muscular structure first hand. The racing heart beat went through her body and straight to the center between her legs.

She reached up her hand and lightly knocked on her office door before turning the handle. She slowly opened the door an inch and spoke loud enough for the agent to hear.

"Your charge is awake and gave us quite a scare Special Agent Crosley. She is requesting your presence."

"Damn!" The agent breathed out in a loud voice. "I will be right there."

Maura paused a moment ready to pull the door shut when she heard the agent speak quickly into the phone. "No, Ash. I was not able to secure the area. There is one more human added to the list aside from Dr. Isles. Yes, Ash. I believe she may be an asset. She seems to protect the doctor without realizing she is doing so. Yes, Ash. I will debrief them both. No, Ash. I will make sure they sign the agreement or be taken care of."

Maura gasped lightly and stepped away from the door. She hurried towards Jane and stood behind her. The detective noticed the fear in the doctor's movements and pulled her into her embrace for a hug. "It will be ok Maur. It's Ok. Are you all right?" Jane whispered into the blonde hair of the doctor.

"J…Jane, she said if we didn't agree they would take care of us. Do they mean what I think they mean? Talking to someone named Ash." Maura whispered to Jane as quiet as possible.

"Unfortunately, you are correct in one area Dr. Maura Isles. We need you to agree completely after the debriefing. We are in desperate need of your help, but, we will not harm you just remove your memory of this occasion and let you live your life out as you normally would have." The agent said from the doorway of Maura's office.

"Absua, I have missed you." The agent smiled gently at the young girl.

"Protector, I was only out for the allotted time that was needed." She smiled back at the agent.

"But anytime you are not within my sight I worry." The agent replied and walked towards the young girl and hugged her.

Jane watched the interaction with every detective skill she held and could not understand the way these two felt about each other. She felt Maura's hand rest around her middle section of her body and laid her hand over the doctors on her stomach with her other hand wrapped around her.

"Dr. Maura Isles, Detective Jane, I must change back to my normal self and I fear it will raise questions with you and possible bring fear to you. I must warn you beforehand so you do not shoot me Detective Jane." The young girl stated as a matter of fact that it was a normal occurrence that these things happened in a morgue.

"You cannot Absua, they must not know until they have signed the agreement." The agent quickly stated with rising anger.

"Hush Protector! Do you not think that the possibility of me rising from the dead did not give away that I am different from them? Signing the agreement will not change that fact. You should have debriefed them as commanded before I awoke." She reprimanded the agent openly in front of Jane and Maura.

"You are right, Absua. I have failed you. I apologize. I should never question you." Special Agent Crosley dropped her head and kneeled to the young girl. "My life is yours as always."

"Get up you oaf! I merely wanted you to understand the situation and not abuse my trust by speaking out." The girl laughed and then looked at a very startled couple. "Dr. Maura Isles is she more than your protector?"

"Maura, please call me Maura, and detective Jane Rizzoli is my best friend and closest confidant. We will always be more than what people will understand but we are not lovers if that is what you are asking."

Jane gasped and let go of Maura slowly as to not jar her and make her feel unwanted but being asked if they were lovers gave her an odd feeling that rushed through her body. A need she never felt before in her body.

"I see, Maura. Well, I need to change back to my actual self. Please do you have cloths Protector? I am quite cold with this thin piece of cloth." The girl replied.

"Yes Absua. Everything is as it should be except for Detective Jane Rizzoli being here." The agent added.

Jane looked at Maura then back at the two unusual people before her and waited to see what the girl meant by changing to her normal self.

* * *

**_Note: I will be writing about chapter or two a week. I am in the middle of writing another story as well as continuing my physical therapy daily. I have limited time during the day so night time is my writing time. _**


	2. Answers

**_Author's Note: I love Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Lost Girl and thought a crossover would be a great story. I am working on another story for Lost Girl and something just kept nagging at me to write this one. So here I am. This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles story so please keep that in mind when you read. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine._**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, and it is only for fanfiction purposes._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Answers**

Maura gasped and grabbed tight against Jane. The doctor in her just could not grasp what she was seeing. It was not possible that a human being could change like Absua was doing before them.

"Fuck!" Jane gasped out as she was mesmerized by the shifting of the girl before her. She held tight to Maura and watched. "It's like a train wreck. You just have to stop and watch." Jane spoke before thinking about what she said.

The agent laughed and just shook her head.

Absua smiled as her body began to slowly shift. Her skin grew darker; her hair suddenly had blond highlights within the brunette color unlike the small girl's hair before now. Her body began to age before everyone's eyes. The small blonde haired blue eyed girl was now a much older adult in her mid to late twenties with brunette hair and green eyes. She was a little bit taller than the child but definitely not the same person that either Maura or Jane had seen before.

"Maur…Did you see what I saw?" Jane whispered to her. She was unable to tear her eyes off the brunette woman who now stood naked before them.

"I did, Jane." Maura answered softly and narrowed her eyes. "What are you?" She asked in a sharp voice.

Absua looked at her protector and nodded. "I believe now is the time for you to find out what we are and why I have need of your assistance. The Ash has sent me on a mission of sorts to seek out the most qualified humans to aid us in our time of need. You, Dr. Maura Isles are such one person." She paused and looked at Jane momentarily and then smiled and raised her eyebrow to her. "You on the other hand were not on the list and you are unexpected. You are quite beautiful Jane Rizzoli. I could have use for you after all."

Maura stood up straight and glared at the woman. Jane took a step back at the look she was receiving from the brunette woman. She felt like she was sitting nice and pretty on a smorgasbord for the woman to eat and have her fill. In a way she felt happy that someone found her attractive but in the other way she was wishing it was Maura who was looking at her like this. She did not see the doctor's reaction to the brunette's statement.

"Absua I must caution you. We haven't told them yet what we need and you are already making passes at the human." The agent reprimanded her with a gentle tone.

"Do you blame me protector? Look at her, her beauty matches those of the most glamorous Fae in existence." Absua replied with a hint of sexual desire dripping in her voice.

"No, elder I do not blame you. She is quite beautiful and gorgeous. If she was not human I would try my chances." Andrea replied with a hit of desire in her voice too.

"Um… it's nice you think my best friend is beautiful and gorgeous. I agree with you on that statement but the matter still remains. What are you? And why are you here? Also, why do you call each other elder and protector? Am I missing something important? One last thing! Jane is on no one's visual landscape but my own. Got it!?" Maura barked out without thinking.

Jane turned to look at Maura with a bewildered look. She had no idea that the doctor thought she was beautiful and the jealousy that permeated off her was a feeling she relished in. She didn't like jealousy but coming from Maura was definitely a turn on and she didn't understand her body's reaction to it.

The feelings inside Jane were indescribable, she felt something powerful inside her when she realized the jealousy from Maura. She on the other hand was embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving.

"I believe we have hit a soft spot in the doctor elder. I thought they weren't lovers. The reaction I see from her clearly states they are more than they seem." The agent whispered to Absua.

Maura's face turned several shades of red when she realized her outburst and how it sounded to Jane. Her feelings came full blast to the surface and she didn't think before she let them out against the two Fae before her.

"Well?" Maura said softly. "We all have questions. Let's sit and talk? My office?"

"That sounds grand Dr. Isles." The agent said as she helped Absua off the autopsy table and escorted her to Maura's office.

"Jane, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I was so angry listening to them talk about you like a piece of meat. I let my feelings cloud my judgment. I hope you understand and I know if you want to walk away from me now that you know how I feel. Although there is more that I haven't said to you." Maura spoke with her head down in a quiet tone. She was scared she was going to lose her best friend over her feelings.

"Maur, you have nothing to worry about. I am glad you said those things. I think we have a lot to talk about. Tonight? Your place? When all this is done?" Jane spoke as she grabbed Maura's hand and led her to doctors office.

"I would like that Jane." Maura whispered with a small smile creeping over her lips.

Jane led Maura to her desk and sat down beside her on the desk, never releasing her hand and waited for one of the two women to speak.

"Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli, we are what you call Fae. We are a race of beings that predate humans. We have struggled through eternity to keep our history from the humans and successfully have done so until a new threat now rages over us with threats of outing us. We are in need of many things for this upcoming war but first we need a team of doctors to work with our Light Fae facility Chief doctor to create a serum that counter acts one that changes fae into humans. Some of our best and brightest are now human, our doctor through means of saving her own life created the serum to equal her captors to herself. You see she is human and one of your brightest I may add. However, the serum was stolen before we could rescue her from her captor's hands. We are in need of finding the cure. It would seem that once infused with it the Fae die within weeks after they become human. Their bodies catch up to their age. Which leads me to my next reason, Fae have a long life expectancy. Myself, I am over 800 years old and Absua is an elder within the Light Fae she is over 2,000 years old."

Maura gasps and Jane started laughing. "OK, jokes over. I don't understand what I saw earlier with the body changing thing but nothing lives that long and look as young as you two. Where's the camera? Who's punking us? Frost! Korsak! You can come out now. Game's over!" Jane's laughing looking around the office.

"I assure you Jane Rizzoli, my protector is not lying. I am exactly 2,458 years old. If you do not believe us I am willing to submit to a DNA test administered and completed only by Dr. Maura Isles. However, it has to be done in this facilities lab by her hands and no others with any records left for any to see. Will that appease you doctor?" Absua offered as a way to quickly get the disbelief to stop.

Maura nodded and stood from her desk. I will grab some vials and be right back. I can do the tests right here in the autopsy examination room. It will not be as detailed as the lab but at the minimum give us accurate results between human and some other species." Maura walked from the room in a quick pace and returned in a matter of moments.

"If I may ask, Absua, why me? I am not a scientist I am a medical examiner." Maura asked while she drew blood from the elder Fae's arm.

"Dr. Maura Isles, Maura, you have written many papers on DNA and RNA as well as other areas along different venues outside of pathology. We are in need of your expertise and having a pathologist on the team is important as well. You will be able to examine the bodies that are now human. Dr. Lewis gave us a list of humans she deemed worthy to recruit and if she feels you are one of these doctors then I will not disagree. She is a very brilliant individual and has never done anything to make me believe otherwise."

"I see." Maura replied as she focused on the tests before her. "What about Jane? How will she fit into all this if she now knows about the Fae? And what do you do to humans who learn of you?"

"We have two choices as stated before; she can opt to forget about the Fae and leave. We will take the part of her memory of us and leave the rest. Or, she can stay and we find her a place to work with us and the team. A detective could be useful especially one that knows the human world. But if she leaves, then she leaves you behind as well. You will no longer be able to return unless you agree to lose memory of the Fae." The agent stated firmly.

"I am not going anywhere without Maura and she will not go without me." Jane barked out as she stood up. "I will not lose her or her memories of her. Understood?"

"Well, I believe the answer is with you Dr. Isles. Once the test is finished with Absua blood you will make a decision and we can be on our way." The agent stated again with a firm voice and sat down beside Absua and waited.

Silence echoed through the office expect for the whirling sound of the machine working on the DNA test.

"If we go will we get to say good bye to our family? Is this permanent? What will happen to us?" Jane couldn't stand the silence and had a ton of questions for the two women.

"Yes Jane Rizzoli, you will have 48 hours to say goodbye to your family. You will be allowed to speak and visit with them. As far as they will know you will be moving to a new city with a new government job. However, you will be on strict protocol to not speak of the Fae or what you are doing with anyone who does not already know of our existence. Yes it is permanent. You will live a life like any other human except you will be given the choice to choose a side. Once chosen you will live within the sides rules. Before you decide you will be given a chance to visit each one and learn about whom they are and how they live. But before this will happen, you will need to work with the team we are designing." Absua was as honest as possible with the two as she could be without giving away any more details until they chose to agree to come with them.

"A side like what? Left side, right side, etc." Jane asked.

Special Agent Andrea Crosley laughed with a light voice and said. "No Jane Rizzoli, the sides are different. There are three, Light, Dark and Unaligned. The Light and Unaligned are who are creating this team. The Ash may have recruited the Dark but we are not aware at the moment. And before you ask elder, I know the humans overheard me speaking with the Ash. I know they know some already from the conversation."

Maura looked embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping but didn't let it get in the way of her finalizing the tests.

Finally after a while the test was complete and Maura was making gasping sounds as she compared her blood with Absua's blood. It was amazing. They truly were a different species. It did have some of the natural human DNA but there was extra strands added that definitely showed it wasn't human.

"Jane! They are a different species. OMG! There is more than humans on this earth!" Maura couldn't contain her excitement. She bounced up and down trying to show the detective the results.

"Maur. I can't read those. I don't know how. But show me what you mean and explain it to me." Jane laid her hand on the bouncing doctor and spoke gently.

Maura took her time to showing Jane each part of the DNA and explaining what is human and what is not.

"Jane, please, I have to know. I know you have family and I know you said you wouldn't let me go alone but I really need to know. It is all I have ever dreamed of to learn about new things on this earth. They said we could keep in touch if you don't want to go but I have to please." Maura pleaded with Jane to understand. Jane just shook her head and smiled gently at her.

"Jane, please." Maura's face fell. The look Jane gave her made her think that she wasn't going. When she started shaking her head it only made it worse as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Maur… Honey… I said I would not let you go without me and I meant it. If this is what you want to do I will be with you. I could not live without you. Who would I have to lean on when I needed my best friend? Maybe a new life and a different view will make things better for those around us and I can truly be who I am instead of hiding it."

"Hiding what Jane?" Maura stopped and lifted her tear filled eyes towards Jane. "What are you hiding Jane? You said you would always tell me the truth and never hide anything from me."

Jane stepped closer to the doctor and spoke softly. "Maur…I know I said that but this I was afraid of losing you. But, I need to do this before we make a final decision because I couldn't live in another place like I have lived here. I can't live a lie any longer."

She pulled the doctor into her arms and lowered her head placing her lips gently on Maura's. Maura froze for a moment before she relaxed and started to kiss her back. Jane noticed the change in the blonde and lightly ran her tongue across the doctor's lower lip asking for entrance. Maura granted it with ease and deepened the kiss until both of them needed to breathe again.

"Jane..." Maura whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? I feel the same."

Jane smiled a huge grin and picked up the doctor twirling her around in happiness. "Oh Maur… you have made me so happy."

Absua smiled at the two humans and looked over at her protector. "Well I guess Jane is out of the picture permanently for us Protector."

The agent busted out laughing and replied with a nod. "Yep. It would seem so Elder."


	3. Choices

**_Author's Note: I love Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Lost Girl and thought a crossover would be a great story. I am working on another story for Lost Girl and something just kept nagging at me to write this one. So here I am. This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles story so please keep that in mind when you read. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine. This is an AU.  
_**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, and it is only for fan-fiction purposes._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Choices**

Trying to calm herself down Jane positioned Maura in her arms where the doctors back met and leaned against the front of her. The detective wrapped her arms around the blonde in a snug hold.

"Special Agent Crosley, I believe Dr. Isles has made a decision. I have many questions but you said you would answer them once we decide. What if after you answer them we decide it isn't the right choice?" Jane asked as she ran her thumb over Maura's elbow.

"Once you make a decision there is no turning back until at the minimum you have completed the requirements of the team we are assembling. Then you will be able to petition the elder's council to choose to memory wipe and return home. I must advise you against this sense the more information you obtain that needs to be wiped the more it will affect your overall function memory in the future. I am sure you would understand this doctor?" She replied and looked at Maura in question.

"Yes, Special Agent Crosley, I understand." She tilted her head and looked up and back at Jane. "The cerebellum plays an important role in balance, motor control, but is also involved in some cognitive functions such as attention, language, emotional functions (such as regulating fear and pleasure responses) and in the processing of procedural memories. When the brain is stimulated or damaged in this specific area it affects cognitive memory. From what I understand from studies, it would be like having Alzheimer's, you would remember certain aspects but only revert back to younger versions of yourself." Maura went into her Google-mouth mode and started quoting from some website she read previously. Jane smiled down at there and squeezed her arms. "Am I correct Special Agent Crosley?" The doctor asked.

"You are correct Dr. Isles, Maura and please call me Andrea, too many Special Agents in a sentence and I start feeling like I am in court or something." She answered and started laughing again.

Jane squeezed Maura again and softly whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? It sounds like there is no turning back?"

"Yes, Jane. I have always wanted an opportunity like this. I realize that saying no we would have our memories wiped and wouldn't remember this. But, I could not in good faith say no, knowing this is what I have always dreamed of having the opportunity to explore."

"Maura, it wouldn't be exploring. It would be a life change." Jane cautioned. She kept all cynical remarks from her statements to make Maura understand the importance of being cautious.

"You are correct, Jane. However, I believe that this life change could benefit the both of us. Think about what happens when and if your mother finds out about us? Nagging about babies, more invasions without knocking, etc." Maura said with a serious tone and joked.

"Maura, did you just make a joke?" Jane gasps and then laughed hard. "I believe you did."

"Yes Jane, I am learning from the best." Maura added and laughed too. "All joking aside, Jane, I do believe it is a life change that would benefit us."

"I go where you go," Was Jane's only answer as she waited for Maura to decide.

"We agree." Maura stated firmly as if signing a deal with words.

"Very well. You have 48 hours to make your affairs in order, once this meeting is finished. You are able to keep your finances and whatever belongings you choose. If you wish to keep your cars you must use the allotted time you have been given as driving time to reach the destination. It will cut down on your family time so choose well." Andrea stated firmly.

"Where is this destination, Andrea?" Jane asked while all types of thoughts were running through her head of what she needed to do and how much time to do it in.

"Toronto, Canada." Absua stated. She kept quiet listening to the decision between the two until now. She knew her part was finally here and she was ready to lay down the rules as the next part.

"Are we able to take care of things there to finalize the move if we do not have enough time here?" Maura asked.

"Yes, but only through mail and phone calls. You may not return until the mission is complete. It may take a very long time and I do know some things will be time sensitive for the both of you." Absua answered with a soft tone.

"Jane we will need to sit and make a list of things to do and take when we are done. I think we need to go see Lt. Cavanaugh immediately after this so he is not shocked at the last moment. We need to call the family together tonight for dinner as well. I am sure we can get Frankie off work or change a shift if he is on tonight." Maura said quickly.

"Jane, Maura, we need to finish this so you may be on your way." Absua stated and both of the women agreed with a nod.

"First of all, you may not speak of anything of this mission other than you was handing a job offer up north that neither of you could pass up. It is with a government agency and please you are welcome to state which agency, Section 13 Special Agency of the United States Government. Jane you will be granted title of Special Agent Jane Rizzoli and earn a startling sum of a six figure salary, say $145,000 a year. This division of the government is well paid and high sought out. Maura you will be Chief Medical Examiner for the Section 13 Special Agency of the United States Government. Of course your salary will be substantial as well, say $540,000 a year. The documentation will be here shortly. I have taken the liberty to have them faxed to this number Dr. Isles. All of the documentation is legal and if someone chooses to track it for authentication they will be road blocked of course unless they can hack the systems and I assure you if they hack them, we will know. It is how we find certain agents to work for us."

Maura and Jane looked at each other and said at the same time. "Frost." Jane turned to Absua and stated, "Frost will be able to hack them."

Absua nodded and spoke to Andrea. "Inform the council that there might be a third person joining us eventually, but, given if he truly can hack it." Jane laughed and said. "He will, I promise."

Absua continued. "The agency is a legitimate agency within the government. You will not be hidden but you will be forbidden to discuss anything with anyone outside of it." The fax machine went off and began printing page after page of documents with a government seal on the top of them. "Special Agent Andrea Crosley will be introduced to your commanding officer with a file folder on each of you with these offers. This will back up the stories we have given you. Just so you are aware. You two will become wealthy humans because the salaries are true. It will be what you will be receiving. This team will be the only humans who are paid for their services. You may thank Dr. Lauren Lewis for this. She refused to support this team without compensation and documents to keep each human safe in our world. You will learn more later on this. Now for the next part, you two will be allowed to live off the compound after the team has been assembled and preparations have been set in order to begin with the serum. The first few weeks you will need to be housed within the compound for your safety as well as ours. You will be given time with each side to determine your choice but I advise you that you both will need to choose the same side. There are laws about fraternization between sides and the penalty is death."

Jane and Maura looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Death." They said in unison.

"Yes, you will understand why when you are introduced to each side. Now to continue, Dr. Lauren Lewis and her lover the unaligned succubus will be the lead team members and will work with you settling in."

"Succubus, as in the demons succubus, incubus?" Maura said in awe. "The stories are true there are demons? I thought that was a religious story.

"Demons? Oh hell no. I am catholic. I believe in God." Jane squeaked.

"The stories of demons are a fable, a fairy tale. They are created by the fae to hide our true selves. Dr. Isles, there are many species within the genus of fae. I am a Valkyrie, Absua is a shifter but I will not tell you what kind. It is considered rude to ask a fae what type they are. If they offer it gives you freedom to speak of it. If not then you must learn to know the difference or learn to live without the knowledge." Andrea offered to help them understand. Jane and Maura visibly calmed themselves at the answer they were given.

Absua began again, "Your flights are being arranged as we speak and your tickets will be handed to you after your 48 hour period unless you choose to drive. I do not advise driving. You will have enough money to purchase your own vehicles there. If you have a vehicle you cannot absolutely live without have it shipped. Your family members will be allowed to visit after the finalization of the serum. Limited contact will be allowed until you have moved into your own homes or home. It is your choice if you choose to live together as long as you choose the same side. Finally, any questions you have during your 48 hours can be answered via email at this address." She handed Maura a business card with a government seal on it.

"Are we done for now or do you have any other questions? You have things to put into order." Absua finalized the meeting.

Both women looked at them and shook their heads in awe and then at each other.

"Special Agent Crosley will you please unlock the morgue door and escort our new agent and Chief ME to their commanding officer please?"

"Um… He is not my commanding officer I report to the governor." Maura stated.

"Very well. I will take care of this immediately. But please go with my Protector anyways. Your Lt. Cavanaugh will want to see you anyways."

Maura nodded and followed behind the two agents. She paused and looked back as Absua picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Governor, this is Chief Riles of Section 13 of the US Government. Nice to speak with you again…Oh I am calling about your Chief Medical Examiner…Yes, Dr. Maura Isles…Yes…The paperwork will be faxed shortly. I apologize for the loss of a wonderful doctor. I am sure you will find someone just as experienced to take her place…OK Great…Dinner next week sounds lovely…Have a good day." She hung up the phone and smiled at Maura.

"Take care of. You will have no issues and he stated if you wished to return he would gladly give you back your position. But I would suggest you do not take that offer. You are in for a world of wonderful and new changes." She smiled and sat down.

Maura turned, heading to the elevators and the two waiting agents.

* * *

_**NOTE: Stay with me for more chapters soon. I realize this is different than the normal Rizzoli &amp; Isles fan-fiction or the Lost Girl fan-fiction but please keep in mind this is an AU and I adjusted the characters and OC for the story in my head.**_


	4. Family Ties

**_Author's Note: I love Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Lost Girl and thought a crossover would be a great story. I am working on another story for Lost Girl and something just kept nagging at me to write this one. So here I am. This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles story so please keep that in mind when you read. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine._**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, and it is only for fanfiction purposes._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Jane thought back on the earlier meeting with her commanding officer. Lt. Cavanaugh agreed with excitement at the new offer for his detective and medical examiner. He was upset at losing them on his team but he couldn't in good conscience cause a rift when he knew that the decision and excessive monetary gain is beneficial to them both. Jane knew that she will miss all of them.

Lt. Cavanaugh stated that since they had 48 hours, Jane and Maura needed to go ahead and resign now and take the time to set their affairs in order. They didn't have any open or pending cases today. It was a slow day. So Jane and Maura spent the next few hours saying their goodbyes to their friends at the precinct and invited Frost, Korsak, Lt. Cavanaugh and some of the medical examiners team to dinner tonight at Maura's for a farewell dinner. Jane called her family together to meet as soon as possible at Maura's to break the news. Maura stated she didn't need to really call her family just send them a short email stating she was accepting a position and moving to Toronto. Her family seldom interacted and they would understand. She was more concerned about the Rizzoli's and her extended friends at the precinct than her own family and it saddened her a bit.

* * *

Maura grabbed Jane's sleeve and pulled her along with her towards her office.

"Jane, I need to call my lawyer and make some documents available to transfer some assets around to make sure no one is in need while we are gone and unavailable. Is this alright with you? I would like to set up an account for your mother to help support the utilities and food issues of the household. I need to arrange someone to take care of Bass until I am able to have him shipped to us. Do you have an idea about Jo Friday? Maybe Korsak will care for her. We can have her shipped with Bass?" She stepped out of the elevator and waited for Jane to follow. She looked up and noticed the white uncertain look on Jane's face.

"Jane?" Maura asked quietly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Jane shook out of her thoughts and looked up at her best friend. "You are really going to set up my family with support?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes Jane, do you not want me to do this? I don't feel comfortable leaving the house without proper funds to maintain it. Your mother is living there. I can't ask her to move unless you want her to move. You still have your apartment she could move to but then no one will be at the house. I am aware we will not be moving back but I want to leave it to her. If that is alright with you, she has taken me in and made me family." Maura rattled on with uncertainty that maybe she overstepped with Jane and her family.

"Maura, I am alright with it but I can't believe you would do something so large and without second thoughts for my mother."

The doctor softened inside and smiled up at Jane. She reached her hands around her and pulled the detective to her in a warm hug. She lifted her head and gently placed her lips on Jane's for a small peck of a kiss and whispered on her lips. "She is family. I think she would love to have the house and maybe the car?" She kissed her again and whispered. "That leaves the other car to be shipped to us. Will you move in with me when we get there Jane?" Maura asked shyly and kissed her softly again.

Jane opened her eyes and looked directly at the doctor with a soft smile brushed her lips against hers in return and then whispered her answer. "I would love to Dr. Maura Isles. But on one condition."

She pulled her head back to look at Maura again and raised her eyebrow waiting for acknowledgement of her request.

"And that would be Detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked while using her title in her name as a way to continue the conversation in a different tone.

"I get to keep my sugar cereal and snacks at least once a week. All that rabbit food will keep me in the bathroom constant and I want to enjoy being in a new living space with you." Jane said in a serious tone.

Maura laughed and hugged the detective closer to her. She knew everything was alright since Jane was making her quote "Smart-Ass" comments again.

"One breakfast and one snack day in an afternoon only." Maura stated to begin negotiations with the detective in fun.

"Oh no Maura, one entire day of you not mentioning the yin and yang of sugar vs my body. Got it or no deal?" Jane growled out and kissed Maura with a deep kiss to seal the deal.

"Deal." The doctor breathed out with what felt like her last breath. She was sinking fast and it was a wonderful abyss to fall in.

Maura pulled away and headed into her office to make her calls and settle documents.

* * *

Jane and Maura waited for the Rizzoli family to show, they ended up cuddled on the couch talking.

"I wished you would have told me earlier about how you felt. How long have you felt this way Jane?" Maura asked her in a quiet voice. She scooted closer to her and laid her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Since… I met you." Jane whispered to her in the softest of tones in embarrassment. "You?"

"The same Jane. I was afraid of losing your friendship. I decided it was safer to love you from a distance than lose you." Maura offered in the same tone as she let her hands roam up Jane's side under her shirt feeling each of her ribs on bare finger tips. She leaned over and swung her leg over Jane's lap to straddle her. The blonde leaned in and brushed her lips across the detectives. She flicked her tongue out and let it slightly brush the top of Jane's lip asking for entrance. Jane accepted the request and opened her mouth a slight bit. The kiss deepened as both women once again felt like they were drowning in each other. Electricity shot through their bodies and settled between their legs at their center. Jane pushed up unconsciously looking to press into Maura's center. The doctor met her with equal thrust and wrapped her arms around the brunettes head grabbing a handful of hair in each hand. Their lips crashed together slashing teeth against teeth trying to pull each other into themselves to become one. Gasping for breath Maura pulled away suddenly and rested her forehead against Jane's and whispered.

"I hope you don't think I am being too forward but Jane…"

A knock on the door sounded loud from their hushed voices startling them. Maura jumped up from Jane's lap and started patting down her clothing to remove the wrinkles like she was a teenager being caught in a compromising position. She looked up while taking deep breaths to settle her desire and looked at Jane. She noticed how much dissembled she was too and started to laugh.

"Time was impeccable I would say." She said with a huge smile as she still tried to calm her beating heart.

"Well, it's now or never." Jane said and stood up to answer the door pushing her shirt back into her pants.

* * *

Angela was just finishing her famous Rizzoli family gnocchi when Maura walked up beside her. "Would you like a glass of wine?" She asked her softly. "We have a few hours left before the rest of everyone arrives." Jane walked up and placed her hand on the small of Maura's back and entered the conversation.

"Ma, Maura and I would like to talk to you, Tommy and Frankie before everyone arrives." Jane added.

"Jane, when I am finished with the meal then we can sit and talk. Not until then. I will not take the risk of messing up your great aunts famous recipe. So grab a drink and go sit. You too Maura." Angela firmly stated and smiled when she noticed where Jane's hand was placed.

She nodded softly to herself and thought. _"I knew it. They are trying to be slick but I seen the evidence. They both were flushed and breathing hard when I got here. I wonder how long they have been together. I am so excited! A doctor in the family. I wonder when they will think about giving me some grandkids."_ She paused in her thoughts and added out loud to Jane. "And no beer! We are having wine with this dinner it is what it is. No talking back either. Maura make sure Jane doesn't drink beer. Please get her a glass of wine."

"Ma!" Jane grumbled as Maura tried to hide her laugh. "Aunt Mary always drank beer with her gnocchi."

"I don't care. No beer Jane. Now go sit." Angela countered with an air of authority as the matron of the Rizzoli family.

"Jane, do you want to sit at the table for this?" Maura asked quietly as she reached over and grabbed a folder and a manila envelope with some pens.

"Yes it would be better don't you think?" Jane answered ran her hand down the doctors arm. She smiled and motioned towards the dining table. Maura took her time separating the proper papers and getting them ready to present to the Rizzoli's.

"Ma, I know you are done. Come sit please, you too Tommy and Frankie this is important! Get your lazy bums over here before I sick Maura on you with her dead people's scalpels!" Jane yelled out.

"Hold your horses Sis, the game is almost over." Frankie shouted back from the front room couch.

"Yea only 2 minutes left Rolly Poly!" Tommy added in jest.

"Do as your sister says and quit calling names Tommy or I will make sure you rake the leaves for a week." Angela shouted back.

Maura just watched the interaction between the Rizzoli's and smiled. She will definitely miss this. She was happy that Jane brought her into this family. It was a part of her and a part she thought she would never have.

After everyone sat down at the table she watched as the two brothers elbowed each other trying to steal the last cookie on the tray in the middle of the table. She smiled and watched Angela swat the closest one to her on the back of the head and glared at the other. Jane wadded up a corner of a piece of napkin and threw it at her youngest brother in retaliation for him elbowing the other one.

Maura finally cleared her throat and spoke in a soft tone.

"Jane and I have a few announcements we need to make and some documentation that we need to share with you all. Jane, do you want to have the honors?" She smiled at her and waited. Jane gulped and her cheeks turned several shades of red before she cleared her throat and began.

"First, Maura and I are…" She gulped again and started messing with her belt buckle in nervousness. She wasn't sure how to put into words that they were together. She looked at Maura for help and tried again.

"Maura and I are…" Jane was interrupted by her mother.

"Together?" She stated with a smirk on her face. Both Maura and Jane whipped their heads towards the older woman with shock on their faces.

Tommy busted out laughing and Frankie joined in and added "I need to tell Korsak he owes me a hundred dollars tonight! Damn this is good."

"Watch your mouth young man." Angela barked and turned towards the two women.

"What? Do you think I wouldn't know when my daughter gives away her heart? It was a long time coming and I am so happy for you. So when will you get married? How about grandkids?" Angela rambled out in excitement.

"MA!" Jane protested. "Stop. We only been together for less than 8 hours! Damn Maura help me out here I'm sinking."

Maura started laughing and put her hand on Jane's thigh. "Angela, Jane and I will inform you as things progress in our relationship." She smiled and looked at Jane before she began again. She winked. "We have some other news as well." Maura opened the first folder and slid some papers towards the older woman. She waited for her to read them.

Jane laid her hand on top of Maura's that was rested on her thigh and squeezed. She looked up at her mother and waited. She watched as her face changed multiple times showing different emotions as she continued to read.

"You are leaving?" Angela asked in a small voice.

"We are Angela. It is an offer that neither of us could or should refuse. The monetary values alone are worth the acceptance of the offer." The doctor answered trying to show strength in her decision.

"OMG! Is that the pay you are being offered?!" Angela squawked out in a broke voice.

"Yes Ma. They are offering me almost ten times what I make now and it is a government position. Did you look at Maura's offer?" Jane asked.

"Holy Mother of…." The older woman turned white and stood up shaking a paper at the two women. "Is this for real? Is this legitimate? What are the stipulations?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, Angela, the offer is indeed for real. We have spoken to the Chief of the department and the agent in charge. The governor himself has backed up the claim and offers us Godspeed in our endeavors with these new positions." Maura smiled towards the older woman in acknowledging of her statements.

"Yep, Ma. It is all real. And before you begin. Maura and I already signed our packages and we have 48 hours until we leave. This is why we called you together. We only had a short time to agree to it and we decided it was worth it." Jane looked at the doctor and raised her eyebrow in asking for her to step into the next part of the conversation.

"Well for this amount of money I would have accepted too but I am thinking there is more to this isn't there?" The older woman asked knowing she wasn't going to like the next part.

"Yes, Angela. There is much more to this offer. We will need to move to Toronto and for the first few weeks we will have limited contact with you and the rest of the family. This is only while we go through orientation and training. Once we settle in we will need to have some items shipped to us from here. Which leads us to the next part." She paused and looked at the strong Rizzoli woman who raised these three wonderful kids and pushed some more papers in front of her.

"These I need for you to sign and accept." The doctor added and bit her lip in nervousness while she waited for Angela to read them. Both Tommy and Frankie sat quietly watching the exchange with a stunned look on their faces.

Angela stood up fast making the chair underneath her fall over. She grabbed the first paper and waved it in the air! "Your giving me the house! Are you not coming back?" Her agitation made her voice pitch higher and higher as she spoke. "What do you mean by this? I can't take your house. It is YOUR home!"

Jane stood up and pulled her mother into a hug trying to calm her down. Maura followed and hugged her from the other side. Both of the boys stood up and watched they were lost in the conversation. Frankie knew if he was patient enough they would find out the meaning of this.

"Ma. In taking the job offer, we are to live in Toronto permanently. It doesn't mean you and my brother's can't come visit. Maura decided that instead of selling the house that you should have it. This way when we come visit we can stay in the guest house."

"She's right Angela. I could not see the benefit of selling the house when you do so much for me and take care of everything. If you would read this as well you will understand the rest." Maura reached down and picked up the second document on the stack and handed it to the older woman.

Angela looked down and read the first few lines and lifted her head up to Maura. Her voice cracked with tears in her eyes.

"Your giving me money to maintain and support myself and the household too? This is too much money Maura. I don't deserve this." Tears started falling from her and the doctor's eyes.

"Angela you have been more of a mother to me than my own. You accepted me into this family with no issues or second guesses. I would do no less if my own mother had stepped up and did the things you have done for me." Maura offered and hugged the woman closer.

Angela shook herself away from the embrace of the two women and moved to grab her chair. Jane reached down and righted the chair for her mother. The older woman flopped down on the chair looking as if she had no energy left. She calmly laid the papers down and looked at the rest of the stack. She slowly flipped each page and just stared at the contents.

"There is a list of items that I would like you to ship to me once Jane and I find a place. Would you please take care of this for us Angela?" Maura asked quietly while she watched the older woman flip through all the documents. "Jane's list is added with mine to make it easier to for the shipping company. I have taken the liberty to acquiring the company to make it easier for you. The only thing I ask is take care of Bass and Jo Friday for us until we can have them shipped as well?"

"Yes." Was all Angela could get out between gulps of sniffles and her tears as she looked up at her daughter and Maura.

Maura turned and grabbed the next set of papers, separated the correct ones and pushed a set to both Frankie and Tommy. "These are for you two."

Frankie lifted his head and looked at his sister. "Really?" He stated and looked down at the document in shock. He looked back up to Maura and back to Jane.

"Yes Frankie, you and Tommy will receive an amount each to help Angela. Tommy will get Jane's apartment, which is paid off now. So there will be no rent. Frankie I have taken the liberty to purchasing a flat for you in the same apartment building as Tommy. You are welcome to move in there today. Both of the places utilities are paid up for a complete 5 year period. After this you will need to start paying them. Tommy will get the hybrid and you will get the motorcycle. Is everything acceptable?" Maura finalized her statement.

"This is like you are settling your will before you even die Maura. How come we get all this? Are you never coming back? Will we ever see you again?" Tommy asked in a small voice.

"We are leaving and will come back to visit but we will not live here. It is one of the requirements of the positions. There is too much for us to take the time to outright sell when you all will benefit from it. Tommy you will see there is an added document for you. This is a trust fund for education for TJ. Make sure that he goes to the best schools." Maura's voice choked but she continued.

"Angela has the documentation of a few recommended schools for him. My lawyers have been notified that when the time comes only you and her will be able to remove the money for his education only."

Jane sat back in her chair and smiled at the happenings in front of her between her family and Maura. She was content to know that her family was taken care of for a very long time. With the salary she will be making she will also make sure that if there is anything else they need she will have it to help them. She reached over and squeezed Maura's hand.

"We will miss you and Ma? When we do get married you will need to come up and help plan the wedding." Jane said to ease her mother's fears and heartache. Maura looked at her shocked and then smiled a goofy smile squeezing Jane's hand back.

"Everything will be finalized once you three sign the papers accepting Jane and I's offer. My lawyers will be in contact with you to make sure the transition is smooth in transferring all the titles to each of your names. Oh and taxes are paid on all property and vehicles. You will never need to worry about how you will pay them." Maura finished and leaned into Jane.

"Well, I guess it is all settled." Angela stated. She stood up again from her chair and walked over to her two daughters. "I will miss you both but I understand what you are doing. I believe there is more to this story about your new jobs but I will not push. Sometimes things just are not meant to be known." She hugged both of them at the same time and just held on.


	5. Connection

**_Author's Note: I love Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Lost Girl and thought a crossover would be a great story. I am working on another story for Lost Girl and something just kept nagging at me to write this one. So here I am. This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles story so please keep that in mind when you read. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine._**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, and it is only for fanfiction purposes._**

* * *

**Chapter 5:Connection**

"Do you think they will be alright?" Jane asked Maura as she watched her family wave goodbye to them. They stood at the bottom of the stair lift for the airplane they will be boarding momentarily. The tarmac began to feel like sand under Jane's feet. She was so torn between leaving her family behind and creating a life with Maura. Of course in her mind she gave herself a mental slap and knew deep down inside Maura was always the one she wanted to spend her life with. She looked over towards her and smiled then turned back towards her family and waved one last wave.

"They will Jane. Each of them understands… the offer, acceptance and commitment we are taking with this new life." She pulled herself closer into Jane's arms and continued. "We will see them again, y'know. Studies show that when children break away from their parents to move on in the world…" Jane reached up and put a finger on Maura's mouth.

"I am aware that Google is something that is available 24/7 but the computer just broke my love." Jane snickered and hugged her tighter when the doctor took the opportunity to lick Jane's finger.

"Keep that up and we might join the mile high club." Jane countered.

"Why would we need to join this club? What offers do they have and the benefits will it gain fly points for our trip back?" Maura asked "Jane I don't think we need to be joining any clubs until we find out how busy we will be when we get there."

Jane busted out laughing and leaned her head forward to look at Maura. "I believe this club has tremendous benefits Maur and I will personally guarantee you that you will gain tons of fly points. In fact, how about I show you when we are over 30,000 feet just what the mile high club is exactly. Are you up for it? Then you can decide if the benefits outweigh the schedule we will be having when we land."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to explore the benefits if we don't have to join to see them Jane. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Maura looked at her with a questioning raise of her eyebrow. "Jane, just who will be showing us the benefits and who do we ask for a brochure?"

"Maur, I truly love you." She shook her head and continued with a loving smile. "I will have the brochure because I will not ever let anyone else teach you about this club or its benefits. Let's go." Jane lifted her head to look one more time to make sure her family had already left. She turned and motioned for the blonde to go ahead of her on the stairway.

Once inside the plane, Jane looked around and noticed that it wasn't a commercial flight. "Maur, I thought we had tickets for a commercial flight. This is a private plane that looks commercial from outside."

Before Maura could answer Special Agent Andrea Crosley stepped from the cockpit and smiled at the two women.

"Another part of our cover ladies, I hope you enjoy your time during the flight. It will take us about 6 hours to reach Toronto. We will be making an unscheduled stop in New York and then be back on our way. The lay over as humans call it will be a few hours but I would appreciate if you remained on board the plane until we reach Toronto. We will be picking up two passengers there. I will be your captain and if you need anything just press this button." She points at a series of red buttons throughout the walls of the plane. "Any one of these will call to the cockpit. You are welcome to explore the plane as much as you want, just please remain on this side of the cockpit. When the other two visitors are on board they will be up front with me. So you will have the entire rear of this plane to yourselves. Please take the time to eat and look over the records that are placed in those packets on the table. Finally, there will not be a hostess to cover your needs please once again help yourself to anything. I will be on my way." Andrea stepped back towards the cockpit and locked the door to the entrance of the plane. She reached up and slid a sliding door closed that blocked view of the cockpit and the front part of the plane entrance. She opened it up a few inches and spoke through it.

"This door slides back and forth. If for some reason the red button doesn't work feel free to use this door. When our visitors arrive it is for their protection. They are solitary beings and do not do well in planes unless they are able to see the sky and clouds, hence being in the cockpit." She slid the door shut and left them alone.

Jane eyed her surroundings and wandered looking at the furnishings inside the plane. She reached a door towards the back and slid it open. She wandered down the hall a further ways and noticed the kitchen area and the bathroom. Just past this area was another door. Jane took the opportunity to see what existed in a private plane and opened the door.

"Well I'll be damned! Maur, this plane has a bedroom!" Jane yelled behind her. She jumped when she felt hands run up her sides and turned to face the doctor.

"Indeed it does Jane." Maura smiled a devious smile. "Perhaps since we have six hours of free time we could take a nap?" She added with a stormy look in her eyes.

"Oh so you do know about the mile high club then Maur was you pulling my leg?" Jane asked and wrapped her arms around her.

"What is with this mile high club and how does it pertain to having sexual relations on this bed Jane?" Maura asked in a huff when her mood getting colder by the minute at Jane's antics.

"You really don't know Maur?" Jane asked softly.

"Do I lie Jane? You know I am incapable." She lifted her head and stretched her neck out to show Jane. "See no hives. Now tell me what this is about."

Jane leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maura's neck right below her ear and whispered into it. "How about I show you and tell you at the same time?" She bit down with a gentle scraping of her teeth and then licked across the spot. Maura shivered as a response to the tingling sensation running down her body and settling at her core between her legs.

"You see…" Jane began as she ran her tongue down the blonde neck very slowly taking at gentle pause to say a few words. "The mile high club is…" She continued her path with her tongue down to the pulse point on Maura's neck. "Having sex…" She bit down a little more firm onto the pulse point than the last bite she placed earlier. "While a mile or more in the sky..." She licked over the bite mark and then sucked on it sending an intense surge of heat through both of their bodies. She pulled the doctor closer to her and continued. "Once you achieve this you are automatically in the club." She finished her statement and ran her hand down to the doctor's hips and grabbed a firm hold. With a strong grip she quickly turned the doctor around facing her away from her.

She paused for a moment letting the thoughts enter her head that she had never been with a woman before and she didn't know what to do. She held onto the doctor for a long moment as her mind raced with scenarios of how she could mess up. Finally giving over to the need she pulled the edges of Maura's shirt from her skirt and ran each of her shaking hands up under it touching the doctor's soft velvet skin.

A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips as she leaned her head back and rested it on Jane's collar bone. She reached back and pulled Jane's head down to her neck with one hand grasping hair at the base of the brunette's neck urging her on.

Jane knew she needed to be honest with the doctor and whispered into Maura's ear with a slight edge to her voice. Maura noticed the sudden change in the detective and whispered. "What is wrong, Jane?"

"Maur, have you ever been with another woman?" Jane asked quietly with an odd tone to her voice. Maura paused and thought on how she would answer this question without hurting her detective. She settled on the entire truth it was the only way.

"Yes. Jane." She whispered out. "I have been with a couple of women during my college days and a couple afterwards." She waited for Jane to freeze up and move away. She didn't want this to change anything between them.

"Did you like it?" Jane asked letting her curiosity win. For some reason she thought this would upset her but it relieved some of the pressure off of her.

"Yes, very much so, but, I am not with them. I am with you. I hope this doesn't take away from us Jane." Maura waited until she felt either the tension build or another question from Jane. She felt what tension the detective had slowly dwindle away and she knew that everything was OK.

"I'm nervous Maur. I've never done this before with a…" Maura turned her head with a quick movement and kissed Jane to stop her from speaking. She licked her tongue out with a gentle flick to ask for entrance and the detective offered it immediately. The doctor reached her free hand down and placed it on top of one of Jane's hands and wrapped her fingers together with hers. She applied pressure to the hand and slowly guided it up to the bottom side of her breast and deepened the kiss at the same time.

Jane took the initiative and cupped Maura's bra covered breast with both their hands entwined. The lace scratched and caught the fabric on the scar on her palm and she pressed in to the doctor's breast to release the catch which caused the moan from Maura to deepen. Jane trailed her other hand to the buttons of the doctor's shirt and started loosening them one by one until the shirt was open. Maura dropped her head back onto the detectives shoulder and closed her eyes. She moaned out to Jane. "Just do what is natural. Your hands on me feel so good. Just be with me."

The sounds coming from the blonde urged Jane to explore more across her body. She ran her free hand down the front of Maura until she reached the middle of her breasts. Slowly inch by inch she pushed her hand inside the doctors bra until her fingers reached the hard perky nipple of her other breast. Jane was mesmerized at the feelings rushing through her body as she felt the tremble from the doctor. She ran her tongue down the doctor's neck again and moved her shirt with her teeth to find flesh of her shoulder. She bit down lightly as she grasped the hard nipple between her fingers and rotated it gently using her thumb and fingers.

Maura's breath hitched at the sensation raging through her. She guided the entwined hand of hers and Jane's down her body to the crease of her skirt in painfully slow movements. She didn't want to scare the detective but she needed her to touch her, to feel how wet she was making her. She wanted her to know what her lover was doing to her.

"Jane." Maura breathed out and used her entwined fingers to try to release the button on her skirt. She fumbled with it for a moment before Jane realized what was happening and helped her unbutton it. She then slowly pulled the zipper down until the skirt fell pooling around Maura's feet.

"Please. Jane." Maura whimpered. "Touch me."

The detective sucked lightly against the bite on the doctor's shoulder and pinched harder on her nipple before letting their entangled hands travel down between the blonde's legs. Jane gasped and moaned deep at the wet sensation on her fingertips.

"Your soaked…" Her deep voice vibrating against the doctor's shoulder.

"You…" Maura whispered with a shaky voice. "Make me this way. Many times."

Jane rubbed small circles into the wet fabric between the doctor's legs feeling small bursts of fluid glide through their fingers.

"Jane…" The doctor moaned out again trying to speak in between breaths. "Bed. Please. Cant. Stand. No. More."

The detective removed her hand from the doctor and took the time to slide the shirt off of each of the blonde's shoulders. She stepped back a small space to let it fall to the floor. She unclasped the lace bra and followed the same movements as the shirt watching it slide down the doctor's arms. Then she turned her around and kneeled down.

Jane looked up at Maura before she hooked a thumb in each side of the doctor's black lace panties. Maura's eyes were half lidded with desire as she nodded looking down at the detective. Jane took the answer to heart and slowly slid the panties down the doctor's legs until the pooled with the skirt. Maura gently stepped out of them and kicked off her Jimmy Choo's.

Jane stood up and stepped into the doctor kissing her hard and full of passion breaking away when both of them were in desperate need of air.

"You have entirely too many clothes on detective." Maura said between heaving breaths. Jane stepped back and quickly removed her clothing, not taking the time for any form of seduction for the doctor. She needed her skin against skin and fast.

Maura moved back until the back of her legs hit the bed and sat down scooting back until she was in the middle of the bed. She laid back and pulled her knees up slightly open as an invitation to the brunette. Unbidden desire spiraled through the detective body at the beautiful sight laid out before her. She let her eyes roam over every inch of the doctor's body, taking her time exploring her visual landscape of beauty forgetting about her rush to feel that body against her.

Maura couldn't wait any longer and dropped her legs open a little more and snaked her hand down to her center. She flicked a single finger across her clit and dropped her head back with a loud moan. Jane growled with need but continued to watch never wanting to take her eyes off of the view before her. The doctor opened her eyes in small slits and watched the facial expressions rage across the detective as she flicked her clit again and began to rub is small circular motions. Jane couldn't get her feet to move. She wanted to touch her, to taste her and feel the doctor's body against her but a mixture of fear and desire rooted her in place.

"Jane." She moaned out with need. "Come here." She reached her hand up asking for the detective to join her. Jane broke free from her foothold and climbed on the bed. She slowly worked her way up between the doctor's legs and paused when he face became even with Maura's wet center. The musky but sweet aromatic fragrance glided to her nose and sent all thought from her brain. She leaned forward and licked a long slow lick up the doctor's slit until her tongue touched the blonde's finger. She pulled the finger into her mouth and sucked the slick juices off of it before releasing it. Jane had never tasted anything so pure and sweet before. She knew she would become addicted to this flavor, the flavor of her lover. She dropped her head back down and let her tongue run slowly up each side of the lips of the doctor's center not letting it touch her clit. Once she licked back down she let her tongue slide over the entrance and she pushed in tasting inside of the doctor. Jane growled out letting the vibrations move into her lover.

Maura let out a small scream of pleasure and grasped her hands into the detectives long black curly hair. She pushed her hips up to the feel of the brunettes tongue go deeper. Jane felt a new flush of juices assault her tongue making her suck and lap it up with delight. She moaned at the tonic of her doctor. Once she felt she had taken all of it from her she licked her tongue up in a long slow stroke until she reached the doctor's clit and wrapped her lips around it and sucked. The doctors head fell back onto the mattress as she released Jane's hair and grasped out for anything to hold onto that she knew wouldn't hurt her lover. She slammed her hands onto the bed and grabbed handfuls of the bedding and held on.

Jane flicked her tongue across Maura's clit while sucking it making the doctor cry out with her passion.

"Inside. Please God inside." Maura begged. "Fingers." She didn't have enough air in her lungs to continue her request as Jane swiftly darted two fingers inside her. The feeling of being filled rushed every sound from her body in one long wail. Jane started pumping into her in slow but firm pushes until she felt the doctors walls start to tight around her fingers. She paused a moment to adjust which caused the doctor to whimper. Before Maura could beg again, Jane inserted another finger and quickened her pace while scraping her teeth across the doctor's clit and started to suck.

Maura's back arched off the bed as Jane fought to maintain contact with her sucking harder and pumping faster. Maura's walls clamped down onto Jane's fingers and began to pulsate with heat and the doctor screamed out her release. The detective slowed down and worked her tongue and fingers in the same slow motion bringing the blonde down until she relaxed.

Maura had never felt so intense sexual desire before in her entire life. No previous lover had spent any time with her body as Jane. For the first time in her life, this felt right. It wasn't just a sexual need for release. It was an emotional soulful release of love.

"God Jane." Maura gasped with a heaving chest. "Up here." She let go slowly from her grasp of the bed sheets letting the cramps in her fingers subside before she reached down and tried to guide the detective up onto her. She had little energy to do anything other than try to draw breath and motion for Jane to move upwards.

Jane worked her way up across Maura's body with slow precise movements making sure to leave a trail of kisses.

"Maur, you taste so good. I can't believe that I missed out on this for so long. Was I? Um.." Jane couldn't get the rest of the words out from her embarrassment. She loved what she did but she wasn't sure she did it correct.

The doctor giggled and whispered. "If this was your first time, how did you know what to do? That was amazing Jane."

"I guessed." Jane squeaked out and buried her head into Maura's neck.

"Well if this was from guessing I cannot wait to see what you will do when you know and what else you will guess on." Maura giggled again and wrapped her arms around her detective. "You were the best I have ever had."

Jane beamed with pride into the doctor's neck and lifted her head with the same smile.

"So tell me detective, what made you decide to do this first? Surely that didn't cross your mind when we started? I am surprised you did this straight out the door." Maura smiled back at her lover.

"Its straight out the gate Maur and when I caught your scent it just overloaded my mind on anything else." Jane laughed and kissed the doctor.

Maura noticed the detective's body shaking and she knew it wasn't from the laughter. She knew her lover was turned on and she wanted and needed to take care of it. She wanted to feel her.

"It's your turn Jane." Maura said with a husky voice as she flipped the detective onto her back straddling her.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on the detective's lips as she let her hands roam down her shoulders to her breasts. Maura shifted her body up a little and then covered each breast firmly before kneading them in her hands. Jane moaned out in a soft moan and watched the doctor above her.

Maura lowered her center onto Jane's and pressed into her letting their bodies meet together clit to clit a rocked her hips in small movements. Jane dropped her head back onto the bed and arched it back moaning out.

"God!" Jane breathed out.

"Not God. Just me." Maura grunted with pleasure of the feeling of them connected. "Your so wet Jane."

The doctor shifted forward a little more and started rotating her hips in circular motions making their clits bump into each other at different angles. She tried to hold her body in the same movements but she was so turned on again at the sounds coming from the brunette she was going to lose it before she could give her lover her release. She needed to change positions.

"Jane, do you trust me?" Maura moaned out into her lover's ear.

"Yes." She answered through gasping breaths.

"I need to change positions. I want to feel all of you." Maura soothed as she pulled back off of Jane.

The detected groaned at the loss of her lover against her until she felt her legs being pulled up and placed over the doctor's shoulders. Maura leaned down and quickly licked up Jane's slit needing to taste her before she continued on. She took a moment to lick upwards again for a second time enjoying the flavor. "I will need to go back and taste her again." She thought as she lifted her body up keeping Jane's legs on her shoulders. She scooted forward until her center touched the detectives. She wrapped her hands around the brunette's legs and used her fingers to spread her open.

Jane lifted her head and watched her lover maneuver them both into a different position. Her curiosity was peaked on what was going to happen. She knew that not being with a woman before would leave her open to new experiences and she wanted to know what this one was.

Maura smiled down at Jane and then lowered her center directly onto the detectives. Their clits were pressed against each other and their entrances were together and with the slightest movement Jane felt that it was possible that she could feel the doctor's juices drip down inside of her at their connection.

"I want to feel you come, Jane." Maura whispered as she started to move against her lover.

"Oh!" Jane bellowed out with shock at the wondrous feeling of the closeness of her doctor pressed against her very center. She never imagined that this was possible between two women. It was as if they were merged as one. Jane lifted her head and looked down between their bodies watching the doctor slide against her. She moaned louder as she felt liquid race into her knowing that Maura was turned on as much as she was.

"Maur…I feel…" Jane tried to speak and couldn't finish it. Her body was trembling with electrical currents raging through from her toes to her head. She reached around and grabbed firmly two handfuls of Maura's backside and pulled her closer into her meeting trust for thrust against her doctor.

"You feel me flood inside you, don't you Jane." Maura offered her the answer in a question as she rocked pumping against her.

"Yes…" The detective answered in an airy passionate whisper. "Maur." Jane tried to speak again as waves against waves engulfed her of savage spasms that overran her body. She cried out with a deep moaning voice and dug her fingers into the doctor's backside leaving half-moon marks embedded in her skin. Just when she started to come down from her release she felt the doctor fly over the edge and warm fluid filled her insides through their connection. This sensation sent her following the blonde into another soul searing orgasm.

Maura collapsed on top of Jane spent and gasping for air, letting her head fall onto the brunette's chest. Jane's arms clasp around her lover holding on tightly afraid to let go. She felt that she would float away. She had no energy left in her to shift her body and let her legs down. Sleep was trying to consume her and she knew she had to move. She tapped the doctor lightly on the shoulder after releasing her hold.

Maura rolled off of her with what energy she had left and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder falling into a steady peaceful sleep. The lack of energy caused the detective to follow immediately.


	6. Arrival

**_Author's Note: I love Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Lost Girl and thought a crossover would be a great story. I am working on another story for Lost Girl and something just kept nagging at me to write this one. So here I am. This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles story so please keep that in mind when you read. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine._**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, and it is only for fanfiction purposes._**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Arrival**

Jane opened her eyes and went to stretch out from her sleep haze. She felt a weight on her that was unusual. She looked down at her body and realized that the blonde doctor was sprawled across her in a deep sleep. The detective smiled and gently moved a strand of blond hair to rest behind the doctor's ear. Memories of their activities danced in her head making her blush and heat rise in her body. She ran her fingertip lightly across the blonde's cheek and thought about all the times she dreamed of being with the beautiful woman. She smiled again and placed a soft kiss on Maura's forehead and watched the rhythmic breathing of her sleeping body. She wished she could stay like this forever with the woman of her dreams draped across her body but all that was crashing down fast with the severe need to relieve herself in the bathroom. She didn't want to wake her so she moved as slow as possible to shift out from under the blonde. Jane made it about halfway out from under the blonde before the woman grasped onto her tight and shifted to snuggle deeper against her. Jane sighed and smiled at her lover.

She waited a moment longer and then tried again. She shifted slowly making small movements to release herself from the death grip of her lover. She once again made it about halfway from under Maura when the doctor shifted again and hardened her grasp. Jane sighed and tried to shift. The weight of the doctor was now pressing on her bladder and she needed to go bad. She tried to squeeze her legs together a bit to lessen the feeling but only made it worse. The detective groaned and kissed the doctor again on her forehead and decided that as much as she didn't want to wake her she would need to.

Before she could lift her finger to nudge the doctor, Maura burst out laughing and rolled off the brunette. "Go my love, before you start dancing in this bed and make Niagara Falls look like a creek bed."

"What? I thought you were asleep." Jane stated in shock and started to move off the bed in a quick pace. "I was awake before you Jane and you talk in your sleep." Maura snickered as she answered.

"You're a beast! And I do not!" Jane barked as she slid the door open forgetting about her naked body. She froze in the passage way as she stared in front of her towards something out of Maura's field of vision.

"Jane? Is everything OK?" Maura asked while moving from the bed grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.

"Um… Ya, we have visitors. Um… Nice to meet you… Just a moment please." She stuttered and then slammed the sliding door closed.

"It seems we may have landed Maur. There are two women sitting in the plane up there." Jane stated as she started to dance her feet back and forth while trying to cross her legs. She was struggling with the need to use the restroom and to protect her lover.

"Jane go get dressed. I will go see what this is about. And please go to the restroom before you join us. If they meant us harm we would already be hurt. I assume they let us sleep." Maura stated as she slid the door back open and stepped through it. She paused and turned leaning forward and kissing the detectives cheek before meeting the women.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Maura Isles and the women you previously seen was Detective Jane Rizzoli, how may we help you?" Maura began with a friendly tone.

The tall blonde woman stood from her seat and offered her hand to Maura. "Nice to meet you Doctor Isles, I am Doctor Lauren Lewis and this is Bo Dennis my girlfriend and co-conspirator in this meeting. We wanted to meet you before you left the plane. There are many eyes and ears in the fae world and wish to have a chance to discuss many things before we introduce you to this world."

Bo stood up and offered her hand to the Boston doctor. "Nice to meet you Doctor Isles, I must say your lover is very beautiful. Be wary of others around her until you have married or bonded. Although, I am not sure if humans bond with humans but Lauren will know and that is a discussion for another time."

Maura smiled at the brunette woman and nodded, "I will keep your words of advice close to my heart, and you are correct she is a very beautiful woman as is you and Doctor Lewis. Are all the fae beautiful?" She asked

Lauren laughed and pulled Bo into her arms. "I am not Fae Doctor Isles, just the insanely curious human doctor as I believe you are too or you wouldn't be here on this plane."

"True Doctor Lewis, please call me Maura and my partner's name is Jane." Maura offered in friendship before she turned and watched Jane walk into the area of the plane they all were standing. "Jane let me introduce you to our new colleagues; this is Doctor Lauren Lewis and her girlfriend and colleague, Bo Dennis."

Jane stepped forward and offered her hand to each of the women while she tried to hide blush rising in her cheeks. "It is nice to meet you both, Special Agent Crosley and her elder spoke highly of you two."

Lauren's smile faded slightly and she glanced at Bo before turning her eyes back. "There is much we need to discuss before you leave this plane. We want to guarantee your safety with the fae but please if you have any questions ask us first. There are many rules that if broken will be detrimental to both of your health and wellbeing. This is not a world of happy go lucky. It is a vipers den until you learn how to maneuver in it." Lauren stated plainly to make sure both women understood the importance of their conversation.

"Please sit. Would you like a drink? Have you two eaten?" Lauren offered politely.

"That would be lovely. Jane and I missed the opportunity to partake in the food offered. We were busy." Maura smirked towards Jane and winked. Jane shifted uncomfortable in her seat.  
"Maur!" She whispered in a rush with embarrassment.

Bo and Lauren laughed at the exchange and then Lauren stood and went to the kitchen area and Bo continued the conversation.

"No need to be embarrassed Jane. I am a succubus. My race lives and breathes sex. It is how we survive. If I do not feed then I will die and I feed on sexual energy." She offered to the two women. Maura understood that Bo was offering more than a way to calm Jane's fears of embarrassment she just offered up a vital part of her life.

"You live off of sex? I am not sure I understand this Ms. Dennis. How does a person live off of sexual energy or sex?" Maura asked letting her doctor side come full forward as she became inquisitive.

"Maura there are many types of fae that must feed on this to survive it is out the species survives. Granted no all require food sources such as Bo's as a succubus but there will be many things that you will learn in time. This is the first of those things. A succubus must feed from sexual energy created by a person or from within a person as their life source in order to per say eat? For instance: Like we eat a burger to have sustenance. It is a harsh analogy I know Bo but the easiest way I am able to explain until I am able to get her to the lab to show her." Lauren stated while walked back with premade sandwiches and drinks for the two women placing them on the table.

Bo stands and grabs her lover's hand motioning her closer. "I believe the easiest way is to show them babe. You up for a little show and tell?" Bo smirked and winked at the two human women from Boston.

"I believe you are right." Lauren answered and leaned into Bo giving her a small kiss before pulling away. "Do you want to make small cut or shall I?"

Bo reached to her side and pulled her dagger and sliced her palm to show the cut but not enough to bleed all across the floor. She opened her palm and showed the two women. "This is what happens when I feed on sexual energy." She stated as she leaned in and kissed her lover. She deepened the kiss then began to draw a small stream of energy before pulling back to show the energy transference between the two women. She pulled just enough to show them and then cut the stream and smiled at Lauren then showed her now healed hand to the two.

Jane's jaw dropped then she turned towards Maura and whispered. "Did you see what I saw?" Maura nodded and looked back at the two women from Toronto. "Um I am not able to say that I understand what I just saw but seeing the energy and watching your wound heal that is an amazing ability." Maura stated.

"Amazing as it may seem, it has its draw backs." Bo answered and continued. "Feeding from a human with the same intensity as I am able to feed from another Fae will kill a human. I am able to feed small amounts but only sparingly and not very often. With a fae I am able to feed deep and be sated for a while." She smiled gently at her lover and pulled her close into a hug.

"Wait, Dr. Lewis you are human correct? How is she able to feed from you and not harm you?" Jane asked in awe.

"Very carefully detective. Bo and I have been together long enough for her to know my limits. Every human and fae is different. Your limits may be strong or lesser than mine. There is much to learn and this is one small sliver compared to what is out there. Now on to more important issues, we can discuss succubi later if you wish."

"I took the liberty of making a couple of copies of the documents you two signed when agreeing to join this life. They are housed in a safe place where only Bo and I know. This is for your safety. Those documents essentially speak of your freedom from the fae. Without them, any fae who wish to claim you will do so as their property. We are here to help you keep your freedom. Do not under any circumstances agree to anything without speaking with Bo or I. The fae have a way of tricking humans into servitude. I am the perfect example. I spent the last six years as a slave to the light through trickery before Bo won my freedom. To most of the fae, humans are considered chattel and worthless." Lauren stated and looked at both of the women before she continued.

Maura and Jane sat there with odd looks on their face. They were not sure what to believe but felt that these two women were trustworthy. Jane's instinct told her to trust them and she always relied on her instinct. That was what made her a good detective.

Jane nodded at Lauren and waited for her to continue. Maura grasped the detectives hand and pulled it on her lap for security.

"When I was approached to create a team I knew that I needed to negotiate for any humans that would come aboard for this project. I fought hard for the liberties that are granted to you two. However, some things I could not get the fae to sway on and one of those is that you two will need to spend time with each side before choosing permanently. I assume Andrea spoke to you about the sides. If not we can discuss it. But, be careful while spending time with the sides. They will work to either trap you to stay with them or try to persuade you with any means necessary. Like I said, we are chattel. But your abilities and occupations are desirable to all sides including Bo's."

"Excuse me. Bo's? I believe we were told that she was unaligned. To me that means she didn't choose a side correct? Does that mean she is like Switzerland, neutral?" Jane asked while pondering the words of the doctor.

"That would be correct Jane. Bo is unaligned. She is neutral she is the middle between both sides and is one that you may choose if you wish to. But before you are able to choose anything you must spend two weeks with each side. The Ash has graciously allowed you to spend the first two weeks with the unaligned since we will also be giving your orientation into this world. We are hoping to teach you enough to not fall for the fae's tricks and get stuck with a side you do not wish to have." Lauren smiled at the two women and waited if they had any questions.

Maura and Jane looked at each other and then back at the two women.

"We were told that we would be staying at the Light Fae compound for our orientation, how is that possible if you are unaligned." Jane asked as she pointed between the two women.

Lauren smiled and leaned in to kiss Bo with a light peck before she answered the detective. "I am happy you pay attention. We truly need good detectives around here. You are correct you will be staying with me actually at the compound. Originally you would have your own rooms but I was able to negotiate your stay with me. Since I was enslaved to the Light I am essentially still Light until Bo claims me. However because of our relationship and my knowledge it would not be beneficial for my safety. I am a ward of the Light and therefore they are required to provide me protection. Until we are able to strengthen the unaligned I will remain the Light's ward. The Ash and a few only know of this agreement. My home is within the Light compound and your safety is better within it instead of rooms in the keep."

"Ah I see." Jane stated in understanding and scooted closer to Maura. "Out of curiosity, just how much danger are we in?"

"Enough to regard your safety by our presence, Bo has a certain reputation within the Fae that many take to heart." She snickered and added. "She has a reputation of beat them down and ask questions later. I find it appealing."

Jane laughed a hearty laugh and looked at Maura. "I believe we will fit in just fine with the two. So, what else do we need to know before we leave the plane Dr. Lewis?"

"Please call me Lauren and her Bo. We do not go on formalities outside of the medical facility or the Ash. As for knowledge, I have some books that I wish for you both to read on fae history and protocols as well as some books about certain types of fae. These will give you a specific basis for what you will need to begin with. Now how about we go get a drink? We will need to introduce you two to Trick at the way station and then head to the compound. If you have any other questions just stick with us and we will answer everything the best we can."

"Yep lets go to the Dal I really need a good drink." Bo stated and winked at Jane. "Do you drink Jane?"

"Does a sailor like water?" Jane asked as an answer.

Bo rolled laughing and nodded towards Lauren. "This will be a great new friendship. Let's go to the Dal. Oh, by the way, when we go in the Dal please refrain from speaking to anyone without either Lauren or I present. The fae are finicky people and humans are not usually allowed in public places."

Jane and Maura looked at each other in question and then back at the two women and nodded.


	7. Impressions

**_Author's Note: I am not very happy with this chapter but I need to post it. I will move forward with the story plot from here on out. I felt that I needed to show a building of friendship between the two couples for future purposes for the story line.  
_**

**_NOTE: Lost Girl, Rizzoli &amp; Isles are not mine, I do not obtain monetary means for writing these stories, and it is only for fanfiction purposes._**

**Chapter 7: Impressions**

Jane and Maura smile at each other as the walk from the airstrip following Bo and Lauren.

"So Dr. Lewis, um, Lauren, I have a question?" Maura shyly asked as she wrapped her hand around Jane's forearm for a sense of security. The desire and excitement to explore science and the new race she just learned about started to dwindle into fear and the unknown. She was beginning to think that her choice in agreeing to this move and join the team was a bad decision. Maura never made any decisions without all the facts. Her life was about facts it was about science the not the unknown. This was the first time she made a choice without all the information about it.

"Maura?" Lauren watched the small framed doctor closely. She watched emotions change in her face with each blink of her eye. She noticed the uncertainty of her decision written on her face. Lauren decided that this small wavy haired blond doctor needed a friend and someone to lean on. She looked at Jane and gave her a gentle smile and a nod letting her know she wasn't going to step on her toes but was offering friendship to Maura. Jane nodded slightly acknowledging the offer made.

Lauren stepped forward and placed her hand on Maura's shoulder. "How about we talk for a few minutes? I will answer any question you have to the best of my ability. We can talk alone if you wish too?"

Maura looked up at Jane and looked at her with a pleading look. She had so many questions that are unanswered. She never makes sudden decisions without all the information. Jane smiled, placed a gentle kiss on her doctor's forehead and nodded a silent approval then stepped back to allow Lauren to guide her lover away.

"So, Jane. Since, we have some time before we leave how about we get to know each other?" Bo offered and smiled at the tall brunette. She knew this detective standing before her was a strong and powerful woman. The tall brunette's love for the small doctor showed no boundaries. Bo felt that they shared something similar and familiar with the Boston breed woman. The succubus reached over and lightly brushed her hand on the detective's elbow, pulsing her very lightly. She wanted to test her to see how it would affect her.

Jane's face changed momentarily and softened as she watched the succubus brush her elbow with her fingertip. Her mind raced with thoughts of her lover. She needed to protect her and suddenly for some odd reason that need changed into pure adult desire to claim her lover. She needed to feel her soft body against her once again.

"Seems so. But, will Maura be alright?" Jane asked worried. She tried to keep her protective and sexual needs at bay and let Maura do what she needed. The detective shook her head and forced herself to calm and focus.

"Lauren will take care of her, I promise. She has a wonderful ability to calm a person and I think those two women have something in common. I haven't placed it yet but it is there." Bo stated with a sensual tone from her succubus abilities. "I feel we do as well Jane." Jane felt a slight twinge shiver through her body and realized that she didn't understand the fae. She was just learning about this new life, her idea of what a succubus is all about sex. She wondered if it passed into her personality too, like the innuendo about words. It was time to find out the truth.

"Y'know, you are dangerous." Jane laughed and stood up straight. "Why are you able to smooth talk but not by the words you choose but the sound behind them and a simple touch?"

"I knew you would figure it out soon. Lauren says she wanted to see just how good of a detective you are. It is the first test to see just how much protection we needed to offer you. We meant no harm or want you two to not trust us. But I must warn you, the fae will test you in every way possible." Bo smiled and continued talking to the tall brunette. "The Dark and the Light will do anything to overpower each other. They have tried for years to get me to choose a side. I will never choose. I do not wish to live by their rules and be a slave to their wants and needs. The only side that has the freedom to move about and not be ruled by someone is the unaligned. The unaligned are neutral and able to travel in both areas. Light cannot go into Dark territory and vice versa. I am limited on what I may tell you until you have went through your orientation and it is known to all sides that you begin your two week time with us."

Jane listened with intent to have all the information possible. She decided in the plane that these two women; the fae succubus and the tall blond doctor were trustworthy. Her gut instinct told her to pay attention to them. Jane felt that she always had to follow her gut it never has steered her wrong before.

"I understand your need to test us. I would do the same. Any information you are willing or able to pass to Maura and I, we welcome. But…" Jane paused and thought for a moment before she continued. "Correct me if I am wrong Bo. You are able to change a person's thoughts to sex by just the brush of a finger. I find this ability interesting but it makes me a little uncomfortable to allow you to be near Maura or me. My gut instinct tells me to trust you and your doctor. My mind is telling me to be leery of you and her. My heart is telling me that if Maura and I are to survive this life we need to trust you both."

Jane looked towards the direction that Lauren and Maura walked and thought for a moment before turning back towards Bo. Bo smiled gently and waited with patience for the detective to finish what she wanted to say. Jane smiled at the brunette succubus and continued talking.

"There is so much out there that I feel has been talked over…not over…but above our mentality…no not mentality…knowledge over our knowledge that we may have gotten in over our heads. Maura has a thirst for knowledge it is so strong that I sometimes tease her and call her Google mouth because she knows so much. We agreed to come here because of her thirst for knowledge. I go where she goes." Jane leaned against the railing of the airport garage resting her elbows on it. She was heavy in thought. Bo walked up and rested against the same railing next to her. "Jane, I understand your thoughts about being weary over Lauren or me. I will do what I can to make sure you feel welcome and hopefully build trust with us. The fae are not so accepting of humans. In the near future you will find that being unaligned puts me the only person openly willing to fight for the rights of humans. You know you are correct about what you stated to me…about me." Bo offered to help Jane understand what the two humans have walked into by agreeing to come here.

"Right? What am I right about?" Jane went back over her conversation and then lifted her eyebrow towards the succubus. "Oh…you are able to change a person's thoughts to sex by just the brush of a finger?"

"Well…no in a way…Yes…I am able to persuade a person and in some circumstances…change their views or thoughts. It depends on how receptive the person is with the sexual nature. The more sexual a person the more I am able to influence them." Bo answered with the whole truth hoping the detective sees it in her answers.

"Um…I am not so sure I believe all of what you are saying. How would it work on someone like me? I am only sexual towards one person, Maura. Does that mean you are able to persuade me since my thoughts are not towards you or any other person?" Jane felt she was firm in believing that she wouldn't be affected.

Bo smirked at the detective and decided that in order for Jane to believe her she needed to show her.

"Jane. I am willing to show you to prove it. I believe you are a very sexual woman and not towards just Maura. Your love may lead you to believe it is only here but after my many years of experience everyone who has high sexual needs can be affected by a succubus.

"Well in order for me to believe it I have to see it. I know you can soothe a person since you did it to me but changing a person's mentality or thought I just don't believe." Jane smirked at Bo in challenge.

Jane and Bo looked towards the two laughing blondes heading their way. Bo glanced back at Jane and noticed the smile that spread across her face at the entrance of her lover back into her field of view.

"Jane, you should hear some of the stories these two has done. You and Bo have a lot in common with your personality and run in, think later mentality." Maura laughed hard and wrapped her arms around her detective. "I learned so much from Lauren in a short conversation." She leaned in and whispered into Jane's ear. "Thank you my love for letting me explore and understanding my need to talk to Lauren." She kissed her on her neck with a light brush of her lips and backed away.

"Now with my permission you can challenge her." Maura smirked at winked at Lauren. "I don't believe the stories and Lauren assures me that it is all true."

Jane looked at Maura with a questioning look and asked, "How did you know what we were talking about?"

"While Lauren and I were talking we were in view of you two the entire time. I saw the change in you when she touched your arm. I asked her about it and she filled me in." Maura answered with a huge smile.

"So you pimping me out now doctor?" Jane smirked back with an entire aura of belief that the succubus could not do what she said she could. "OK doctor, you and I know that I am not a sexual person to anyone but you."

"Jane, it is with this belief that I am allowing this experiment. We may be new together but unless you failed to mention any dating or sexual history to your best friend. You are not a sexual person. The only time I recall you ever talking about sex with someone is Casey. You can't even talk about sexual intercourse with anyone to me, your best friend." Maura volunteered information believing that Jane would win this challenge.

"Whoa Tiger! TMI, they don't need to know about my history." Jane gasped in shock at Maura's openness.

Bo and Lauren watched the exchange trying to keep their laughter reined in. They have seen many humans and fae alike take this challenge and lose.

"So challenge accepted." Jane offered instantly before the conversation could get any deeper and more embarrassing.

Bo stepped closer to Jane and looked at Maura. "Are you sure Maura? What I am about to do would make Jane very, very interested in me, are you ok with this?"

Maura nods towards the succubus and moves away from the detective smiling.

Jane watches Maura and see's the trust in her lover for her. "How about we make the challenge that Bo can't persuade me to kiss her? Is that good enough for this challenge Maura?" Jane snickered and stood up straight with pride. She knew that the only woman she has ever wanted or desired to kiss or be near sexually was Maura.

The small blonde doctor laughs and firmly nods her head at the succubus. "Sounds fair to me Jane."

Bo glanced at Lauren and shrugged her shoulder at her. "Agreed lover?" Lauren laughs and nods. "Well she is quite beautiful. A kiss is safe. Any lesbian would welcome a kiss from her. However, Bo please make her stop though when she gets 'handsy' I do not think her lover will like it going any further." Lauren smiles and pulls the small doctor towards her for a better view of the test.

"Maura, just to confirm, you are agreeing to this test for Jane? I do not want you angry at us or Jane for the outcome." Bo asks to make sure it is agreeable before she begins.

"Lauren, if Bo is powerful enough to turn my Jane then, I openly accept the consequences. In fact…" Maura turns to Jane and smiles with a look of deviousness. "If Bo wins this, I will kiss Lauren to make it even for Jane."

Bo raises her eyebrow towards the small doctor and then to the detective. Lauren starts laughing and states. "It may be out of my nature but for some reason I think; we all will be good friends. This I challenge will accept." She winks at Bo and leans in to whisper to her softly. "Sometimes, I wonder what I would be like in the human world without the knowledge I have about the fae. We need to keep these two safe. The fae will eat them up and enjoy every bite."

"Deal." Jane states firmly.

Bo nods slightly at Lauren then turns towards Jane and smiles. The succubus lifts her hand and places it lightly on Jane's bare arm and runs her fingers down to her hand while lightly pulsing as she moves. Maura's mouth drops at the facial changes of her lover. She watches Jane run her hands up both of the succubus' arms and leans into her. The detective nudges her nose into the smaller brunette's neck licking small flickers upwards towards her chin.

"Jane you want to kiss me while on one foot." Bo smirks and pulses the detective again lightly and leans into her. Jane whispers "You taste so good Bo. Yes…One…Foot." The tall brunette's mouth reaches the succubus and then she lifts her foot and places a deep kiss onto the succubus. The two brunettes are bound to each other in one of the most heated kisses the medical examiner has ever seen in her life.

Maura is shocked at the outcome of the test as she watches her detective kiss the succubus with complete fervor. The small doctor fights down jealousy seeing her lover in another woman's arms. She takes a deep breath and watches closely. Jealousy may be rising in her but desire to keep watching pushes enter her very core. "That's hot." She thinks to herself as Lauren laughs out loud which makes her jump.

"It is Maura. Bo is always hot but those two together adds several degree's to the chemical melting point of their sexiness." Lauren states as she moves to stand next to the small doctor.

"Does it bother you that she can do this to people?" Maura asks while her voyeuristic side is clearly showing in full force. She shifts back and forth randomly and squeezes her legs together to ease the hunger building between her legs.

Bo gently breaks the kiss and steps back out of the detectives embrace. Jane pushes forward to wrap her long arms around the succubus again. Bo gently grabs Jane's wrists and pulses her with a strong pulse and says, "Jane you will step back and think about Maura." Jane lifts her head and looks at Bo.

"Yes. Maura. Think about Maura." Jane whispers while looking at Bo with craving.

"Your lover is Maura. Look at her." Bo smiles at points to the small doctor.

Jane moves her head towards Maura and whispers her lover's name. A light starts to shine in her eyes at her lover when she starts to remember what just happened. "Maura." Jane whispers as her face softens with embarrassment. She steps towards her lover with her arms out. "I'm…sorry…Maur…" Jane whispers as a single tear starts falling down her cheek. Jane thinks to herself about what she just did and how she could lose the love of her life over a stupid test. Her pride always gets her in trouble.

Maura smiles and steps into her detectives embrace. "Shhh. My love. It's OK. I'm here. It's OK. Shhh." She whispers and nudges her nose against the brunette's cheek. "It's OK you didn't do anything wrong. We agreed remember."

Bo reaches over and places her hand on the detectives shoulder and says. "We will be over there until you are ready." She points towards the garage entrance and walks towards Lauren.

Jane lifts her head and says firmly. "No we are ready now. It is alright." She squeezes Maura close to her and kisses her hard. "I love you Maur." She pulls back in the embrace and smiles at her lover. "We can talk about this later."

"Jane. I still owe Lauren a kiss as part of the bet." Maura states with a slight tremble to her voice from fear of hurting Jane further with the rest of the bet. The detective laughs hard and hugs Maura with a tight embrace. "Maur…if the kiss you owe Lauren is anything like Bo gives your toes will curl."

Maura looks in surprise at her lover and cocks her head to the side in question. "Does this mean she kisses better than me?" Jane's face falls at the thought of hurting her doctor.

"Maur… I didn't mean it like that…I…NO! You are way better!" Jane blurts out. Maura tries hard to keep from laughing but loses her hold on her laughter. Her entire body shakes with mirth as she kisses her detective hard.

"Oh Jane." Maura laughs and watches Jane.

"Did you just crack a joke Maur? You did. Didn't you?" Jane looks at her in shock and then at the two ladies behind her. "OMG you just made a joke!" Jane shakes her head and starts laughing with the rest of the ladies.

Bo steps forward and looks at the small doctor. "Rain check on Lauren and Maura kissing. I think you two have had enough of kissing others instead of each other." Lauren nods and wraps her arm around Bo.

"Shall we go to the Dal now?" Lauren offers as a change in pace to the situation while laughing silently at the three women next to her. "The car is this way."

"OMG! Is that a Maybach Landaulet?" Maura says in awe as the women walk up to the vehicle.

"It is." Lauren states and smiles. "The Ash insisted that we take this vehicle. He was using the Aston Martin. I believe he is trying to impress the two of you."

Maura turns to Jane and whispers, "Maybach Landaulet? Aston Martin? Do you realize the money he is throwing around with these cars? They are both bottom line to buy is over a million each. In fact…" She points at the vehicle and looks up at Lauren. "The Maybach Landaulet is custom made. They are sport tuned V12 engines with 612 horsepower. The options of choice for this vehicle are limitless. For instance: Embroidered coat of arms, 24 karat gold trim. Like I said built to order."

"OK Google mouth, we got it. It is an expensive car." Jane states and laughs as she turns to Lauren and Bo. "I see your statement about impressing us. It seems that my love is impressed."


	8. Bonds

**_Author's Note: I wanted to change up the original ideas of the characters to what my mind feels is right for this story. If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story. I do not have a beta reader so all errors are my own.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between two women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bonds**

Jane and Maura followed the two unusual women into what was known as the Dal Riata. Jane looked around at her environment of the way station. The outside of the Dal looked like a worn down brick building with side parking near a parking lot. The entrance was a simple double metal door that had rust in many places. The door handle looked like it could fall off with a little strength. Once stepping through the double doors it seemed as if an entire new world opened up before them.

Hardwood walls with stone decorations surrounded the women; pillars of decorative granite were spaciously placed throughout the hall and by the bar. The back of the room was several booths for customers to quietly entertain each other. There was a partition just off the side from the booths that housed several pool tables with wall racks of sticks and equipment. Just past the entire usual bar décor was a small partially closed off room with couches and coffee or side tables for convenience to the customers. Jane knew this was not a usual bar. The clientele of the bar varied, although, they all looked normal, the energy flowing through the room informed Jane that no one in this room was normal except maybe herself and Maura. Jane knew though that neither she nor Maura were truly normal but as close as normal as human versus the fae.

Maura stepped closer to Jane and looked around. "Jane did you know that the Dal Riata is a Gaelic over-kingdom that included parts of Scotland. In fact, in the late 6th and early 7th century encompassed roughly the now parts of Argyll and Lochabar in Scotland. It is interesting that a way station is named after…"

Jane interrupted Maura with a giggle. "Babe, halt the Google mouth…" She stopped her sentence when she noticed that everyone in the bar stopped their activities and stared at the two humans following the tall human doctor and the succubus. Jane pulled Maura close to her and looked around in apprehension.

"Um…Bo…I am not sure I feel…" Jane began trying to convey her being uncomfortable feelings to the succubus.

Trick stepped up to the bar and looked over at what caused the disturbance in his bar. He noticed his granddaughter and smiled a wide smile.

"Bo. I am so happy to see you and the doctor. Are these the two who are joining us?" Trick stated while looking over the two humans in inspection.

"Trick, this is Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli and her partner Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts Doctor Maura Isles. However, I believe they will need protection." She looked around the bar noticing that fae were slowly moving towards the two humans and continued. "Before the patrons of your establishment become unruly. You know as well as I that humans are not welcome here without protection."

Trick stood up and opened his arms wide and stated very loud to the fae around the room. "Let it be known that Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli and her partner Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts Doctor Maura Isles are welcome to the Dal Riata and are friends of the fae. The Light, Dark, and Neutral claim protection for these two humans, to harm them is to harm the fae. I way keeper of the Dal Riata extend my protection to these two humans as well." Trick lowered his voice and addressed the two human women.

"I apologize for the actions of the fae. Humans are not usually welcome in here. This is a place of sanctuary for them and it is neutral. I did not add claiming of you two because of the agreement you have signed. However, be careful and if anyone asks who you belong to just tell them you are with me or Bo. They will just assume we claimed you. An unclaimed human with knowledge of the fae is open field for anyone wishing to enslave you. Eventually you will understand all of this but in the meantime let's get you settled with a drink. What will you have?"

Jane looked at Maura and then around the bar. The patrons went back to their merriment without a second thought after the announcement was placed. Jane couldn't help feel more apprehensive at the thoughts of what the two of them got themselves into. The people they have met so far had spoken of human slavery like it was common and rolled right off their tongues. Jane didn't like the idea of being anyone's slave and would die to protect Maura from it too.

"Um..beer please, taps fine. Maura.." Jane replied. She looks at her in question. "White or Red?"

"White please?" Maura squeaked out as she still tried to cover her surprise and worry over what just happened to them in the Dal Riata.

Trick slid the drinks across the bar at the women and motioned for Lauren and Bo to escort them to his lair. "We probably should sign them in the register since they are on official fae business and we might want to sit them down for a talk too." Trick whispered to Bo.

"Ladies if you will follow Bo and Dr. Lewis, they will take you to a more quiet area so you may settle and sign in." Trick wandered around the bar to his granddaughter and hugged her. "Take care of them. They do not know what they agreed to and I find it a bit disturbing that the council didn't give them information before signing. Protect them Bo. Do not let them get in too deep and become enslaved. I have a good feeling about them."

"Understood. Lauren and I already discussed that maybe it would be a good idea that I officially claim them or maybe you to protect them until they decide a side. I doubt they will choose Dark. The tall woman Jane has a sense of honor as of a knight and the short blonde doctor is very intelligent. She matches Lauren in genus. She is quiet but shows a sense of honor as well. I fear that they will be taken advantage of if not protected. I will offer myself but if you wish it may be better if you did it grandfather." Bo lifted her head from her and Tricks quiet conversation and smiled at the two women and her lover. She nodded to Lauren and then leaned down again to speak to the Way Keeper some more.

"Trick, Jane is a detective. I looked up her background and she is highly decorated. She would be a great asset in the future. According to the report we received she was an added bonus. She is the small doctor's protector. I can guarantee that she would risk her life for the doctor. It may be that we need to council her in etiquette of the fae and let her study about them instead of just the doctor. In fact, why don't you join us in the lair and you can learn more about them. I need to feed so I will leave you with them for a few. Is this OK?" Bo stated as her eyes flashed blue with her hunger. Trick acknowledged the flash and answered.

"I will be down shortly. Have Dr. Lewis settle them in while you feed. I will accompany them once I have my employee cover the bar."

Bo stood up straight and motioned for the ladies to follow her. She paused for a moment and pulled the tall blonde doctor into her arms.

"Babe, I need to feed." Her eyes flashed blue again. "I am having a hard time keeping it back in front of them. Their sexual energy is off the charts when they look at each other. And, that kiss…" Bo shook her head she didn't want to hurt her lover but continued since she knew truth was important to their relationship. "That kiss was amazing I had to fight to hold back from feeding from the detective. I apologize. I know I promised to feed from you today since I didn't think I needed a full feed but these two have tested my very succubus soul in patience with their sexual nature. They shine like you do lover." Bo looked deep at Lauren begging with her eyes to understand.

Lauren's eyes flashed with a bit of jealousy and then reluctance before she nodded and kissed the succubus trying to show all the love she had for her and more into it.

"Go feed, Bo. I know you promised but you can make it up to me later. It is interesting that their aura is bright like mine. I would love to test that theory out sometime with their and your approval of course."

Bo burst out laughing and squeezed the doctor's ass cheeks and kissed her again hard and full of passion and love. Her eyes shined bright blue as her hunger flew forward. It was all the succubus could do to hold back from feeding on her lover. She broke the kiss and stepped back a small pace but never broke their embrace.

"Your aura spiked when you mentioned testing those two. You find them as attractive as I do. Dr. Lewis, I believe you want the two women." Bo laughed teasing her lover. "I never believed that you would want anyone but me in our bed." The succubus laughed harder and kissed her lover hard before stepping back and heading out into the crowd in the Dal to find her next victim for a full feed.

"Ladies." Lauren growled out trying to rein in her desire and cover her jealousy when she glanced out and seen her lover in a heated kiss with a tall brunette on the dance floor.

Jane followed the tall doctors eyes towards the direction the succubus had disappeared in and gasped as her eyes grew big at the sight before her. She watched the succubus dancing between two tall brunette women taking turns kissing them passionately. She looked back at Lauren and raised her eyebrow when she saw a mix of jealousy and desire flicker across her face. Her thoughts were interrupted when Maura spoke to them both in a soft tone.

"Dr. Lewis, I know you are aware of your lover's actions here and now; is this common with the fae to be open to being with multiple people?" She looked at Jane and then back to Lauren. "If I saw my detective doing this I would be the first over there to claim my territory. And yes, Jane you are my territory." Maura stated as a matter of fact with a hint of finality to it.

Jane laughed and motioned for the ladies to continue to where Trick had sent them. Lauren guided them through the hallway and down the stairs into the lair before answering the small blonde doctor.

"Dr. Isles, Bo is a succubus. I cannot sustain her with just my chi. A succubus would need to feed from multiple humans to obtain a full feed in one sitting. She must feed off of others to survive. I wished I had the ability to sustain her where she didn't need to go to others but sadly that is not the case. It is something we have had to work through in our relationship. She will never be monogamous with me. It is not in her nature as a succubus. If she doesn't feed she will die. It is simple as that. I love her too much to try to make her be monogamous." Lauren finished in a teaching tone to Maura.

"There is much you will need to learn about the fae and how they survive, doctor. There is much you two will need to learn to survive too. Our DNA as humans makes us weak in many ways to the fae. They are much stronger in so many ways. Their strength is that of several times a human. They life span is an eternity to our meager seventy to eighty years on this earth. The only thing we have Dr. Isles that are above most of the fae is our intelligence." She laughed at her inside joke and added. "Granted they are intelligent as the rest of us but I like to think I have something over them." She laughed and motioned them to sit.

"I feel that we are in over our heads Lauren." Jane offered in a quiet tone almost embarrassed. "This is so much to take in and to think that the fae talk about human slavery as if it is just something we humans think is OK." She added with a negative tone.

"Indeed they do. That is why we must take precautions to protect the two of you. I was a slave for several years before Bo freed me. I do not wish this upon any human. The fae are ruthless and unforgiving to human slaves." Lauren faded off in her mind thinking back to her days as a slave.

Maura interrupted her thoughts with a gentle touch of her hand on the doctor's forearm.

"Lauren, thank you for the willingness to protect us, I agree with Jane. I feel we may have over extended ourselves with this endeavor. We will need you and Bo more than we realized if we are to survive and come out of this unscathed."

Lauren looked down at the small hand on her arm and then back up into Maura's eyes. The compassion and understanding that shined in them settled her thoughts and moved into a small place in her heart. This woman was special. Lauren knew she would do anything to protect her and her lover. She placed her hand on top of the small doctor's hand and squeezed then looked up at Jane.

"You have a special woman, detective." The tall doctor stated with a small smile and a flash of respect. "I am honored to have met you two. I hope we are able to build a wonderful friendship in the near future. Now to continue on with introducing you two to your new life let's start with…" She was interrupted as Trick walked into the room and finished her sentence.

"…with signing these two into the registry. They are here on official fae business. They may not be fae but I do not want to take anything for granted. Since they will be deciding and choosing a side as if they are fae with the full acknowledgement of honorary fae they will need to sign in."

Lauren never released her hand from Maura's and squeezed it again before shifting in her seat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her for Jane to join her. Jane sat down gently next to her and sat back. The tall doctor was sandwiched in between the two humans to allow trick to have the only other chair available near them. Trick brought out a large book and placed it on the table before the ladies. Lauren looked down at the small hand beneath hers and startled herself. She didn't realize she was still holding the small doctors hand. She looked up at Jane and saw the small smile at the corner of her lip as the detectives eyes traveled between the two doctor's hands to her eyes. She squeezed Maura's hand and released it, then smiled back to the detective to show her she meant no disrespect or that she wasn't trying to hit on her lover. It had been a very long time since she felt comfortable around anyone human. She had few human friends. Basically, just Kenzi now that she started thinking about it.

"OK, where do we sign, Trick." Jane asked as she leaned forward to break the apprehension in the tall doctor and let her know everything was ok. Jane sensed that Lauren indeed needed the touch and the feeling of friendship from the only other humans around her. She wondered if the tall doctor sometimes felt overwhelmed in the world of fae. She wondered how Maura was taking all this in; she had said little since they arrived to the Dal Riata. It was highly unusual that the doctor controlled her Google mouth. She looked over at her lover and noticed fatigue and a slight strain around her eyes. She needed to rest and soon. No wonder she was so quiet. She was probably just trying to absorb everything and try to place it in compartmentalized spaces in that big brain of hers.

"Lauren, after we are through here do you think we may take a break and let Maura get some rest. She looks a bit tired." Jane whispered softly to the tall doctor.

Trick overhearing the quiet voice of the detective spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"You two must be exhausted. I offer my spare room to you for the night unless Dr. Lewis needs to have you at the compound tonight." He looked over to her in question.

"Sadly, Trick, I must have them there. The Ash knows they landed a few hours ago and has given me lead way to check them in with you. Their quarters are already established and according to their agreement they must start their two weeks after their orientation. Orientation starts immediately with you."

"How about I place a few calls and seek an extended orientation to allow these two lovely women some time to rest here. I am sure the Ash will agree and start their two weeks tomorrow. I can start their orientation in a few hours instead of now." Trick offered with a hint of compassion in his voice when he noticed the small doctor's shoulders slump at the notion of having to go anywhere anytime soon.

"I believe that will be acceptable. You know how the fae are. They do not take into account that we humans need our rest." Lauren smiled at the Way Keeper and stood. "Trick while you make the appropriate calls I will show these two to their room.

"I will help." Came a voice from the doorway. Lauren, Jane and Maura looked over to see who had entered and all of them smiled at Bo.

"That was fast, Bo. Did you not feed completely?" Lauren asked with a raise in her voice. She wanted the succubus to herself soon and knew if she didn't feed completely she would need to go out again soon.

"I fed, doctor." She winked at her lover. "I found a nymph in the bar that was more than willing to feed me without sex. I wished it was this easy most of the time. It would save the heartache of having to have sex all the time with multiple people I don't know." Bo winked at her lover and smiled a bright smile. She loved when a nymph was willing to feed her. It meant that she didn't have to have so much noncommittal sex with so many people outside of her lover.

Lauren's smiled a bright ear to ear smile at the succubus and motioned for the two humans to stand.

"How about that rest you two? I will show you the way." Lauren headed towards the entrance way with a little bounce in her step. Jane and Maura looked at each other and smiled a soft smile at the excitement the tall doctor was trying to hide but the way she walked let everyone know how happy she was.

They both stood and followed their two new friends down the hallway before stopping when they did.

"Lover, I believe I am overfed. I feel quite giddy and that is unusual." She looked at her then at the two new ladies. "I can relieve your lack of energy y'know and it would add in helping you learn about a succubus." She looked back at Lauren for approval before continuing. The doctor raised her eyebrow at her lover and nodded.

"How can you do that?" Jane asked before looked down at Maura.

"Well a succubus feeds on chi and chi is everyone's life source. It is also the energy that we have to live. However, the chi that succubus feed on is sexual chi and sex provides an energy boost before it is released. So I could feed you two chi and still be full from my feed. This chi will provide a temporary energy boost until you go to bed tonight." Bo stated while looking at her lover adding a silent conversation to her about these two women. She knew that something happened between her lover and them.

"I am alright with you giving them chi, Bo. It will give them a good experience about succubus and knowledge that they will need in case of future issues. How about we show them their room and discuss it in full." Lauren added and opened the door to the spare room of Tricks and waited for everyone to enter.

"So you mean to tell me that you are some sex machine that is also an energizer bunny and battery for people?" Jane joked with sarcasm to cover her uneasiness at the entire fae situation.

Bo and Lauren laughed. "She and Kenzi will become fast friends." Lauren added before sitting on the corner of the bed.

"How does this work, Bo? I understand the feeding of chi as you explained on the plane but how do you give chi? Would that not deplete your needed stores of energy to survive? Does she feed you?" Maura asked and then looked at Lauren waiting for an answer from either of them.

"Actually, Bo gives me chi quite often." She answered as the heat rose in her cheeks from both a slight embarrassment and getting turned on at the thought.

"Yes doctor, the giving of chi does deplete my stores but when I over feed, if I do not either use the energy with full blown sex I must give it away or be drunk on it." Bo answered.

"Drunk on chi? Now I know I have heard it all." Jane whispered to Maura.

"Yes, Bo is able to be drunk on chi like we get drunk on alcohol. It is quite hilarious if you ask me. I could tell you stories of just how drunk she has been on it. But, that will take time we do not have. Maybe, in the future I will divulge those to you two." Lauren smiled at her lover and then at the two women.

"I am still uncertain this is something that I want done. Will you explain it better please?" Maura asked as she watched the two lovers look at each other.

"To explain it would mean to talk about sex. I believe Jane is uncomfortable with these types of conversations." Bo answered and waited for Jane to offer an answer in return to her.

"Your right. My Jane is quite prude in discussing sexual intercourse. However, I find that the conversations of sex are important in any friendship or relationship. Jane will you allow this please? I believe it is something we need to know." Maura asked her lover with a slight beg to her voice.

"Aw Maura, really? Do we have to? Y'know I hate talking about sex especially with people we don't know." Jane's embarrassment traveled to her voice begging the doctor to not allow the conversation. She huffed when she noticed the firm look from her lover.

"Damn. Alright. Hit me with the sex talk." Jane answered.

Bo and Lauren laughed at the detective's words and then the tall doctor began explaining it.

"During Bo and I's sexual proclivities it is sometimes hard for me to keep up since she is fae and a succubus." Lauren started explaining when Bo quickly interrupted her with a snicker.

"Lauren is the only human who I can honestly state, could keep up with a succubus in bed."

Lauren cleared her throat and lightly slapped her lover on the arm with shyness in her features.

"As I was saying, sometimes my energy levels are so depleted trying to keep up with her she gives me chi so we are able to continue. This is how we found out actually by accident the abilities of giving chi as well as the side effects. It is a wondrous feeling to be fed chi."

"Side effects? What are they doctor?" Maura asked as her interest piqued at the concept of something new to learn. She looked at Jane and winked. Her happiness of new knowledge shined on her face.

"Well, you get a large rush of energy through your body. You feel as if you are able to leap yards with a small push. What is the saying? Oh yes… Ten foot tall and bullet proof. However, this feeling is temporary. The next feeling you get is the rush of sexual energy flowing through you. If Bo is slow enough in the transfer it will bring you to a sexual release in a matter of a short time." Lauren stated.

"Um… orgasms? You can give orgasms by giving someone chi to make them not so sleepy?" Jane asked in awe. Her apprehension of talking about sex suddenly took on a new light. Maura laughed when she noticed Jane's interest pique.

"And I thought you kiss was amazing!" Jane blurted out without thinking. She suddenly grew several shades of red and cleared her throat. "Umm… well… it was nice…" She added and looked at Maura.

Maura gave her a smug look and winked. Bo and Lauren burst out laughing at the detective.

"It is amazing detective. My Bo could curl the toes off of any human with a simple kiss. It is the nature of a succubus. Do not think you are hurting your lover by feeling this. She will know soon enough what you felt and will understand." She winked at Maura "Also, I haven't forgotten you still owe me a kiss due to the bet from earlier."

Jane finally burst out laughing and felt more at ease about the situation. Lauren knew that she needed to make a joke to ease the troubled detective.

"As for your question Jane. Yes, she can give orgasms as well as energize a person. She is offering this solution to you two to help with the tiredness of Maura and you as well as giving you a chance to learn about her nature that few in this world know exist. You see each succubus is different and the history about them is vague. Fae have a tendency to hide their nature from each other. It becomes quite irritating when you are trying to diagnose a patient who works on making sure you do not know their powers or what type of fae they are. What Bo is offering is a small glimpse into her nature that for purposes other fae will die to learn she offers to you two out of friendship."

Maura looks at Jane and says. "Jane, I do not think they mean us harm. I would like to learn as much as I can. I accepted this position to obtain knowledge. If you are agree I would like to accept Bo's offer."

Jane nods at her lover and smiles. "It is why we are here. I will do it too. If only to get a chance to kiss the succubus again. But, I think you need to complete our bet so they don't think we re-nig on things." She jokes and pulls her lover into her and kisses her deep with as much passion as she can show.

Bo and Lauren look at each other and smile. They knew they were going to become good friends. Their easy nature and the love they show between them shined in their aura. Lauren kissed her lover briefly and then stood from the bed.

Maura released Jane from her arms and smiled at her. "I guess I need to get it over with. It isn't every day I get a chance to kiss a beautiful blonde doctor now is it detective. You get to do it daily." Jane laughed and pushed her lover towards the tall doctor.

"Hands to yourself Doctor Lewis. That is my lover you will be lip smackin' with and I intend to keep her." Jane joked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and waited.

Lauren pulled the small doctor into arms and looked at Bo. "You have been waiting for a long time to see me with another woman, haven't you succubus. This is why you agreed to this bed huh?" She joked and winked at her lover again.

"Of course. I never can get you to join in my feeds so I had to result to desperate measures to fulfill my fantasies." Bo added and sat down next to Jane. Both brunettes looked at each other and smiled.

"Its almost like our own personal television show of fantasies huh Bo?" Jane joked and turned her head back towards her lover and the tall doctor.

"Sure is!" Bo added and elbowed the detective with excitement. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to see this."

Lauren looked down at the shorter doctor and smiled. "Well it seems we were set up. How about we give them a show they will never forget doctor?"

"I am game, doctor. Make it worth my wild fantasies and I will give as well as I get." Maura leaned up to the tall doctor and pressed her lips into hers.

Both women gasped into the kiss when they felt sparks travel through their bodies at the connection of their lips. The only other people in their lives who they felt a stronger spark with was their lovers. Maura slightly opened her mouth and brushed her tongue onto the tall doctor's lips asking for entrance. Lauren pulled the smaller body closer into her and opened up deepening the kiss. They each took slow brushes against the other's mouth tasting each other. Passion rose in their bodies as the kiss became deeper and tongues battled each other for dominance. Maura whimpered at the feelings rushing through her body at the taste of the tall doctor. She slid her hands up her tall frame and wrapped them around Lauren's neck grasping firm grips of long blond hair between her fingers pulling the tall doctors head to deepen the kiss further.

Lauren moaned into the deepening kiss and ran her hands down the smaller doctors sides gripping her hips and pulling her into her body. She wanted to feel the soft curves and large breasts tight against her. She lost her thoughts at the electricity flowing through her from the feel of the smaller blonde. Air became lost to the two women and both leaned back gasping for breath staring into each others eyes. Their chests heaved with need. Neither woman could gain enough breath to slow their beating hearts. They were mesmerized at the rush of passion that filled each other. Their lovers sat close with mouths hanging at the sexual energy that flowed from the two doctors.

Maura stepped back reluctantly from the tall doctors embrace and placed her hand on her heart to try to help slow the beating down.

"Damn." Both brunette's breathed out at the same time and then looked at each other and back to the two doctors.

Lauren and Maura stood staring at each other lost in the feelings that just took over their bodies. Neither woman wanted to break the eye contact in fear of losing what they just felt.

"Wow." Maura gasped and placed her hand on Lauren's arm. "Did you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was still trying to gather her breath and slow her heart.

"Epic." Lauren whispered and placed her hand over the small doctors. "I did…" She answered in awe. "I … You… We… Bo… Jane…" She couldn't quite get her words out.

"Lauren." Bo stood and moved towards her lover. She moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her midsection pushing her body into her lover. She looked over and smiled to the detective as she watched her stand up and move to do the same to her lover.

"Your aura is so bright it is blinding, both of yours." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear. "If I didn't know better I would say you two have a bond that is beyond words. No one person's aura never matches another. But you two are identical. Babe…"

Lauren clears her throat but never breaks eye contact with the small doctor. "I cannot explain what just happened Bo. It was like when I first kissed you. As strong as the feelings then but different, you and I have not bonded but we still have this energy. It is not the same. You and I have energy encased with love. This was something different."

"I believe what she is trying to say is that she curled your toes." Jane offered. "I have never seen Maura so entranced before Bo."

"Jane…" Maura whispered while still looking deep into Lauren. "She feels like you but not." The small doctor was so lost in what she just felt that she didn't have the words to explain it further.

"Jane. Will you consider a test? I have a notion of what is happening but you will need to do something for me to know if it is what I think it is?" Lauren asked as she struggled to break eye contact with the doctor. She turned in Bo's arms and whispered.

"Do you trust me, Bo?" She looked into her eyes and continued. "Humans are like fae in many ways and I have read something that my memory recalls from one of Tricks books. I want to test a theory. I want to kiss Jane. I need to know if what I read is actually truth and this is what this is." She waited patiently for Bo to answer her. Bo nodded and smiled down at her lover.

"I always trust you Lauren. I love you and know that if there is an explanation you will know it." Bo answered and brushed her lips across her lovers.

Jane watched the two and listen intently before she felt her lover turn in her embrace. "Jane, I think you need to test this out. I cannot explain what just happened. I love you and do not want you to feel like I do not." Jane tightened her embrace and kissed the small doctor. "I saw love. I know it was not intentional and I also know that you love me. I am not so insecure that I would read into this. We are in new territory and do not know all of what is happening. Just remember you are mine." She joked at the end of her statement to ease the tension from her lover's eyes.

Maura smiled and kissed her again before turning around to wait for the other two.

"Jane. I think I know what happened. I know that you and Maura are bonded in a sense. Your love with her is so deep that it shows. You are her protector. Bo has made mention that she sees the aura from you two and it is leading me to believe in this bond. Before I am able to answer any other questions I need you to kiss me." She stepped out of Bo's embrace and waited for the tall detective to move towards her.

"Bo…Maura…If the same thing happens between Jane and me, I need for you two to step forward and embrace the both of us. This will give me the answer we all seek." Lauren added before she wrapped her arms around the tall detective's neck and pressed her lips to her.

The world crushed in on Jane when Lauren's lips connected with hers. Energy crashed down through her body pushing her into the tall doctors embrace. Lauren whimpered into the kiss and opened her mouth to accept the aggressive push of Jane's tongue. The dominance of the kiss made the doctor grab the detective as her body molded to her. She grabbed handfuls of hair trying to steady her weakening knees as the tall brunettes hands slipped down her back and grasped her hips.

Before any other feelings could swarm over the two women they felt energy added to theirs as bodies wrapped around each other. Maura and Jane stepped in and embraced the detective and tall doctor when they noticed the instant rush of emotions into their kiss. Bo was blinded by the brightening of all their auras and closed her eyes to the energy raging through her when she touched her lover. It was as if the group of women's entire chi was swirling around them and moving in and out of her body. She never felt so full in her entire life.

Lauren gathers every ounce of strength she held and broke the kiss. Her chest heaved with the need of air and her body shivered with the need for sexual release. She started to laugh at the emotions raging through her. She never felt so alive in her life. It was as if there were three Bo's feeding her chi.

"Damn!" Jane growled out. "Intense."

"Yes." Maura added dropped her head onto her lover's back.

"Lauren. What just happened?" Bo asked in between labored breaths.

"I believe my hypothesis was correct. Bo. Meet our soul mates." Lauren grunted out trying not to grind against the tall detective. Her need for sexual release was so intense that she was having trouble being near any of the women including her lover.

"Soul mates." The three women said together.

"Yes. We need to retrieve Tricks book and let me reread it. But, as I recall, energy transference between soul mates is intense as we just experienced. And Bo, you cannot give chi to any of us until I examine this further. You were safe enough with just one of us in vicinity but now that we are all together in this room, you take the chance of impregnating one of us. Your power base just rose tenfold. We essentially are your energizer batteries." She laughed at the absurdness that this all sounded but stood firm in her explanation.

"Batteries, impregnation, soul-mates?" Jane and Maura whispered before the small doctor continued. "What does all this mean? I am confused. I am never confused."

Jane started laughing and leaned back into her lover. "OK Google mouth, the computer doesn't have an answer. I never thought I would see the day."

Maura pinched the detective on the hip and kissed her neck. "You're insufferable Jane."

"But you love me!" Jane bellowed in her laughter and instantly became quiet as she felt the tall doctor's hips press into her. She growled.

"Sorry." Lauren whispered and pulled herself out of Jane's embrace. "Sorry."

"I believe that we all are flying high with sexual frustration at the moment. Please do not apologize Lauren. I would be doing the same." Maura said to ease the tall doctor's mind.

Bo watched the three women standing before her and their aura's. She knew that before this was all over with and before everyone understood everything. Sex would be happening and she wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable with it.

"Jane, Maura. As a succubus, I see sexual aura's and I have to admit that yours and Laurens are off the charts. You will be hurting shortly if you do not take care of this need. Now since I have no need to give you chi to supplement your energy I would suggest you use some of it before you become drunk on it." She paused and looked at each of them. Lauren stood off by herself with her arms wrapped around her midsection with a pained look on her face. She knew her lover was hurting with the need to release. Maura and Jane held tight to each other giving off the same aura.

"May I make a suggestion?" Bo offered to the three women. "Your sexual need is encased upon the desire to fulfill each other. That includes you Lauren. If I know anything about sexual need, chi, and aura's; you will need to be with each other to be completely fulfilled." Bo lifted her hand to silence the three, especially her lover. "Listen please Lauren."

"Chi for me is a food source. Chi for you three is extra energy that needs to be burned off before it becomes a hindrance. I see the want and desire between the three of you including me. However, one of us needs to go obtain this book. It cannot be any of you since you will be pained just to walk." She lifted her hand again at Lauren and motioned for her to be silent with a smile.

"I know you think you will be able to walk out that door Lauren but I promise you that you will not make it very far before the need becomes unbearable. I have never seen your aura this strong but I have seen them as strong. I have seen what can happen and I care for you too much to see you in that kind of pain. I could give you a release but it will not be the same." She paused and looked at the three women.

"Jane and Maura, you probably have issues with a third in your bed. I understand humans need to be monogamous. However, Lauren is not merely a third now. She will always be a part of you if this bond is as she explains and I happen to believe her and trust her. I see the desire and want to be with her."

"Lauren, you are mine. I have claimed you as mine and will not let you go. I am only sharing you if you agree. You allow me to feed but now you need something I can give you. I love you and will return as soon as possible. You have my faith and love and acceptance of these two women."

Bo walks over and kisses her lover softly then turns and walks to the door. "Where is this book located?"

Lauren whispers and shifts her feet. "Top shelf of his back library in a white leather bound book. It is ancient writing. Have Trick look if you cannot find it. It is titled Succubus and bonds."

Bo smiles and walks out the door, pulling it closed behind her.

* * *

**_A/N: The next chapter will dive into the bond and what this means for all four of the ladies. Please remember this is an AU and does not follow the storyline of the original Lost Girl or Rizzoli &amp; Isles storyline. If you are uncomfortable with multiple partners quit reading now._**


	9. Trio

**_Author's Note: I wanted to change up the original ideas of the characters to what my mind feels is right for this story. If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trio**

Jane watched as Bo left the room giving a quick glance and a smile at the three women. Lauren and Maura stood beside each other with a bewilder look towards the succubus. At the click of the door closing, Jane turned to the other two women and moaned. She was surprised and confused at the same time. She had just been given approval to sleep with her new friend's partner and lover. This was something she never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be experiencing. Her first time with a woman had just been a day ago. Now she has the opportunity to be with two at the same time. She looked at Maura wondering what she was thinking. Jane knew above anything else that her body raged with need for a sexual release like she has never felt before, not even all the times she wished for Maura. Something that happened with the kiss earlier had forced into her body a severe need for release but not just with any person but with Maura, Lauren, and Bo only. She felt the need to provide protection for the ladies and a strange feeling as nothing before.

"Maura." Jane whispered. "I don't understand." Jane moved slowly towards her lover.

"It would seem that Bo thinks we need to finish what has been started. I need that book now." Lauren spoke like she was talking to a ghost in the room. She was not practically looking at anyone specific in the room.

Jane could see the need coursing through the tall doctor's body as she shook with desire. Lauren's eyes were glazed over and slightly lidded. When she glanced back at Maura, she noticed the same effects on her body as the tall doctors. Something burst inside of Jane that surprised her even further when she decided firmly that this was meant to be. With purpose she pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her with all the passion she held for her lover. If this was what her life was to be she was going to make sure her lover was happy and all her needs were met.

As the kiss lessened slightly she reached out and pulled the still dazed Lauren into her and Maura's embrace. Lauren's body was pulled tight against Maura's side. Maura's heart began to palpitate with wild hunger at feeling both women tight against her. She felt as if her body was possessed with the need to feel the skin of her lover and the tall doctor. She reached around ran her hand down Lauren's side gripping her hip. Breaking the kiss from her lover, she ran her tongue up Jane's neck to her ear and whispered breathlessly, "Are you sure Jane? Maura bit her earlobe and sucked on it for a moment before continuing. "This does not diminish my love for you if you want her too."

"Do you Maura? Do you want this?" Jane moaned back tilted her head for her lover to have easier access. "I…" Jane sucked in her breath when Maura bit down on her neck below her ear and sucked.

Lauren pushed her body harder into the back of the small doctor and moaned. "I never wanted anyone but Bo until now. I cannot deny something is drawing me to you both… Something is changing in all of us… Tell me to stop and I will." She said to both women in her embrace while sliding her hand up Maura's ribs slightly brushing against her breast. "Tell me to stop."

Lauren knew that something was different. There was a raging inferno inside her body and only Jane and Maura could douse the flames. Yet, she did not want to cause a rift between the two lovers. She has always been monogamous to Bo or any of the doctor's past lovers. She never thought she would be attracted to any other woman once Bo entered her life. But, right before her in her arms was two of the most beautiful women that called to her soul. She needed to answer the call with every ounce of her strength.

"No." the small doctor whispered then turned her head towards Lauren. "Kiss me, doctor." She moaned out to the tall blonde. Lauren leaned her head over the small doctor's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against hers.

"I want this Jane." Maura answered to her lover as her lips met with Laurens in a heated kiss. Jane moaned a reply of "Yes," and then ran her hand from the tall doctor's hip down to grasp her backside. She gripped Laurens ass cheek and pulled upwards to help her grind her center into Maura's ass. The small doctor whimpered into the kiss and pushed her tongue deeper into the tall doctor's mouth, tasting her.

Jane ran her free hand up the other side of her lover's body resting it on her ribcage as she leaned back slightly to give her room between them. She moved further up and began unbuttoning Maura's shirt. Lauren ran both her hands down to the small doctor's waistline and loosened the buttons on her slacks. She slipped in both hands into her pants and the edge of her panties and began to push downward letting her body follow rubbing her clothes down the small woman's body. She slowly slipped the Maura's pants down her firm thighs to pool at her feet. The tall doctor ran her tongue up Maura's legs as she slowly began to stand.

Jane finished unbuttoning Maura's shirt and moved with both hands to push it off her shoulders. Lauren leaned back once standing and let the shirt fall to the floor between her and the small doctor. She reached up and unclasped Maura's bra and watched it slide down the small woman's arms to land on the floor on top of her shirt.

Maura shivered as the cool air brushed across her skin at the loss of her clothes. She turned and pushed her ass up against her lover at the same time as reaching up to unbutton the tall blonde's shirt. She needed to feel skin.

Lauren leaned in and ran her tongue up the neck of the small doctor tasting her skin again. Jane leaned in and followed the tall blonde by mimicking the same action on the other side of Maura's neck. Maura's body shook and her fingers quivered as she reached around under the unbuttoned shirt of Lauren and unclasped her bra with gentle but quick movements. She paused letting her fingers rest on the firm muscular back of the doctor enjoying the feel of her strength and moaned a response to the touch.

"Beautiful… God… off…clothes off…I want to feel you…both against me." Maura whimpered. "Now. Please?" She begged as she pushed against Lauren.

"Let me watch." Jane echoed with the same emotion in her raspy voice. "I want to watch you two. Please?" She begged as she stepped back out of the women's embrace. Maura turned her head towards her lover and smiled with a gentle smile and nodded.

She grasped Lauren's pants and pulled her towards her and stepping back at the same time to rest against the bed. The tall doctor finished stripping her pants off in a quick motion. Stepping out of them she clashed her body and mouth against Maura's in heated passion. She reached down with both hands and grabbed the small doctor's ass lifting her up and pushing her onto the bed, letting her body fall on top of the small doctor's.

Maura groaned at the weight of Lauren while wrapping her legs around her midsection, never breaking the kiss. Tongues battled each other as both women's hands run up and down each other's bodies.

Jane climbed onto the corner of the bed and leaned back on her legs in a sitting position. She slowly ran her hands up and down the front of her body before resting them on the button of her jeans. The two blonde women were beautiful in their embrace. Jane couldn't take her eyes off the battle of bodies rubbing against each other a few feet from her. She relished the view of her lover and the tall doctor together. Need pulsed in her center that matched the thrusts of the Lauren against her lover. Lauren's long blonde hair brushed across Maura's face hiding it from the tall brunettes view but the whimpers coming from her lover let her know that she was enjoying every thrust. Jane slowly undid her jeans button and clicked the zipper slowly downward one tooth at a time. Once completely down she ran her hand down the front of her pants and felt the wet heat pooling between her lips. With slow precise movements she began rubbing circles on her swollen clit.

Lauren lifted her body up balancing the weight on her knuckled fists on the bed and whispered. "Climb up further on the bed Maura."

The small blonde groaned at the loss of Lauren on her body but did as she was told and shimmied herself further up the bed. Once her head reached the headboard she pulled a pillow from beside her and rested it so she could be tilted up slightly to watch the blonde doctor above her better.

Lauren grinned, a feral grin and leaned forward biting gently at Maura's calf of her leg before placing open mouthed kisses as she worked her way upwards on the doctor's body. She paused for a slight moment at Maura's center then swiped her tongue up the small doctor's slit tasting her for the first time.

"Mmm… sweet…tangy…delectable." Lauren whispered before continuing her trail of open mouthed kisses upwards across the Maura's stomach. She took a moment to driver her tongue into the small crevice of a belly button and swirl it around in a quick flicker before working her way back down. The movement made Maura's hips bucked off the bed seeking as she moaned out the tall doctor's name. Lauren smiled and bit down gently on her hipbone then licked her tongue across it before sucking to leave a mark. She lifted away letting her mouth pop at the loss of the skin from her sucking hard. The small doctor groaned and shifted to lift her hips up again towards Lauren.

The tall doctor began moving upwards again until she reached Maura's breast pulling a tight shriveled bud into her mouth and sucked hard. Jane mewled with need as she heard the sucking sound of the doctor on her lover's breast. Maura cried out grabbed Lauren's head in a strong grip and shoved it closer into her breasts.

"Yes." She cried out and tried to wrap her legs around her new lover. Lauren lifted her body slightly to keep the small doctor for wrapping her legs around her before she moved to the other breast. She took the small bud into her mouth and placed her hands on the doctor's hips holding her in place. She sucked hard and hummed against her breast. The vibration traveled through Maura and settled into her center making a warm wet liquid gush from it.

"You like that." Lauren said with a smile then spoke again. "Jane, your lover tastes wondrous. Care to join yet?" The tall doctor became bolder in her desire to have both of the women. She wanted to share her need with the tall brunette. "Come."

Lauren slipped her body down and rested it so she could face the small doctor's center. "Come taste her with me." She stated and looked over at the detective. She watched her for a moment before putting her hand out towards her. Jane leaned over and grasped Lauren's hand as she moved to settle beside her. She lifted Maura's leg to rest it on her shoulder to allow room for her to lie beside Lauren. Lauren smiled and repeated the motion with her other leg, spreading her wide open for the two women. She took the hand she was holding of the detectives and placed two of the fingers in her mouth sucking on the juice that was left behind from Jane touching herself while watching them.

"You taste as good as your lover, Jane." Lauren stated then leaned in and kissed Jane. She licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance until Jane granted it. Jane barely tasted herself on the tall doctor's lips and groaned with intense need. Breaking the kiss she leaned forward and nibbled her way down the small doctor's leg towards her center. Lauren followed along the other leg to meet Jane in the middle at Maura's slit. The two women battled their tongues against each other letting it hit in a flicker motion across the small doctors clit at random times. Maura's hips started moving in a grinding motion trying to push up for more contact. Jane dipped down lower and ran her tongue across the opening of her lover while Lauren flicker her tongue across the blonde's clit. Each taking turns to taste and driver the small doctor insane with need. Maura cried out with each time a tongue touched her center.

Jane slipped her hand down the tall doctor's body and slipped in two fingers quickly into her center causing her to cry out against Maura's clit. She began pumping into her in short quick movements. Lauren matched each thrust with her tongue against Maura. She slipped in two fingers into the small doctor and matched pace with Jane's fingers and her tongue on Maura's clit. Jane felt the tall blonde's walls start to tighten around her fingers and slowed her pace before removing them from her.

Lauren groaned at the loss of Jane from inside her and lifted her head from Maura's center.

Jane whispered to the tall doctor. "Move up and let her taste you Lauren." The blonde nodded and climbed up across the small doctor. "Face me." Jane says as she moves up between her lovers legs letting her center slightly brush against Maura's clit.

Maura whined with need and her hips bucked up against Jane's. Lauren turned her body around and placed a knee on each side of Maura's head. The small doctor moaned with delight and whispered. "Yes." She felt a small drip of wetness on her chin from the doctor above her. "Your so wet." She added before reaching up and pulling Lauren down onto her face letting her tongue swipe upwards through her center's lips. Lauren moaned trying not to smother the small doctor by pressing down.

Jane grabbed both of Maura's legs and pushed them up over her shoulders and rested her center against her lovers like Maura had shown her before. She began to move against her letting her clit rub against hers keeping their entrances to their center together to catch any fluid dripping.

Lauren leaned in and kissed the detective with a passionate kiss mimicking her tongue's movements to Maura's at her center. Passion built in the three women with need like none of them ever felt before. They each needed a release that each knew would bind them closer.

"Come with me." Maura moaned as she reached her hand up and inserted three fingers in a fast strong thrust. She pumped into her matching the thrusts of her lover at her center. "Come in me." Jane began to lose her momentum randomly and moaned into Lauren's kiss. The small doctor felt the walls of the tall blonde tighten around her fingers. She pulled Lauren's clit into her mouth and sucked hard flicking her tongue at the same time. All three women cried out together as each one crashed over into their orgasms against each other. It felt as if lightning struck each woman marking their hearts and souls together, binding them closer. Their release continued with small flitters of ecstasy coursing through their veins.

"Your auras, they match." Bo whispered loudly into the room. Jane turned her head towards Bo and realized she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand in her pants with slit eyelids like she just released along with them. Bo pulled her hand from her pants and crawled towards the three women on the bed. She lay down against Maura's body and lifted her fingers up to her lover placing them in her mouth. Lauren sucked gently on them and moaned before releasing them.

"You felt it? Something is different." Lauren croaked out with a raspy orgasmic voice. Her center throbbed with her heartbeat. She realized she was still sitting above the small doctor and shifted her body off of her to lie above Bo's head.

Jane was rested comfortable above Maura's body as she watched the three women. Maura turned her head to face Bo and smiled.

Bo leaned over and kissed Maura, tasting her lover on her lips.

"I feel it. I can see your aura's floating in the air between each one of you like you are one aura. According to what I just read before coming in here to see you three in a beautiful dance, soulmates of multiple souls merge and are bound for eternity. It is possible with human and fae or human and human but with multiple souls not just two. Two people would be considered soul mates. Multiple souls are considered bond-mates." Bo answered.

Lauren lifted her head and rested it on her arm as she watched her lovers.

"Does this mean it is permanent with all of us? I believe you were included on the energy roaming through this room Bo." Lauren added.

"Does this mean I have to buy three Valentines presents on February 14th every year?" Jane smirked and groaned like it was a big issue. The trio of women around her burst out laughing.

Maura popped Jane on the ass and retorted. "If you want to stay away from couch duty you better."

Lauren added. "I'm so happy she didn't say dog house or we would have to call Dyson to borrow his couch." Bo racked with laughter and nodded.

Maura looked at Bo and Lauren and raised her eyebrow. "Is this Dyson a dog fae?" Lauren squeaked out trying not to snort through her nose laughing and shook her head no.

"He is a wolf shifter. But, I sometimes refer to him as a dog." She answered watching Bo shake her head. "He is Bo's ex-boyfriend and a friend of ours."

Maura thought a moment about the situation and then looked up at Jane. "Jane, are you alright with this? I know we just voiced our love for each other and started a new relationship. I never dreamed of adding people to it. But, I cannot lie to you and say this doesn't appeal to me. I am drawn to them."

Jane nodded and looked like she was deep in thought. "I never traveled out of monogamy. My first time with a woman was with Maura on the plane here." She looked embarrassed and hid her head in Maura's neck.

Lauren placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I understand Jane. We can limit our sexual activities to each other by you only with Maura and I with Bo if that makes you comfortable. But if I am correct you will have a strong need to be with Bo and I at some point. It is something we can work through if needed."

Bo agreed and placed her hand on top of Lauren's on Jane's back. "We do not want to make you uncomfortable. To be honest, Lauren is a one woman, woman. What you three just did is way out of her comfort area. I have tried on numerous occasions to add her to my feeding. Oh! Wait…" Bo stopped in mid sentence and looked at Lauren. "The kiss we shared before I left…It fed me to completely be full without even having to have sex Lauren. The chi that flowed through us was intoxicating. If I can feed this way I would never have to go out to feed again." She looked excited at the fact of not having to sleep around anymore but then her face fell.

"What's wrong Bo?" Lauren asked when she noticed the change in demeanor of her lover.

"If we cannot be with Jane and Maura then I wouldn't be able to feed like that again." Bo answered and looked at the two human lovers from Boston.

Jane lifted her head from Maura's neck and looked down at her lover. "I am comfortable with them. I agree with you. I feel a pull towards them. I never would have dreamed that I would feel this way for anyone else. I feel like this is moving really fast though."

"It is Jane. But, we agreed to move here and learn about these people. This includes Bo and Jane. We said that we would deal with the changes. I think this change is for the good though. What do you think? Are you able to handle being with more than me on occasion? I see no harm in kissing and hugging to help feed Bo. If it moves past that then I am ok with it."

Jane nodded and turned towards Bo. "You will never have to go outside of your lover and partner again. You can feed from us three if Lauren agrees."

Lauren smiled the biggest smile ever and tried to wrap her body around all the women she could. "You will never know how happy this makes me. Thank you. Thank you. I could never do or have enough to repay what you have just given me. I need to run tests though on Bo and your blood to see if there are changes."

"And the doctor strikes again." Bo laughed followed by Jane's laughter.

"I can relate Bo. Maura is the same way. Between her Google mouth and what you just relayed with unspoken words about Lauren's thirst for knowledge we are in trouble my friend." Jane replied.

"Jane. Studies have shown that …" Maura was interrupted by Jane placing a finger on her lips.

"See, Bo. Google mouth." Jane stated and started to laugh.

Bo smiled and shifted against Maura. "I think we should maybe get up and dressed. We need to go over this book and some other things about your orientation before we get you to the compound tomorrow. I also think you three may need some sleep between now and then."

Lauren nodded her head and crawled off the bed. She walked around it to stand beside it next to Jane and Maura. She leaned over and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks and smiled.

"Thank you." She stated and blushed.

"Please do not thank us Lauren. I don't know about Jane but if I didn't feel you and her against me I thought I was going to die even though I know it is not physically possible to die from a need of sex." Maura answered and pulled Lauren closer to her to kiss her on the lips.

"It was definitely a pleasure." She added.

Jane wrapped her arm around Lauren's neck and kissed her on the lips too. "Yes."

"Doctor. It was a pleasure. I would happily oblige to repeat in the future." Maura stated as she watched her lover kiss the tall blonde doctor. Then she turned her head towards Bo on her other side and leaned her head closer and kissed Bo on the lips.

"That goes for you too Bo. A pleasure."

"Let's get moving." Jane stated and crawled off her lover.


	10. Emotion of Bonds

**_Author's Note: I wanted to change up the original ideas of the characters to what my mind feels is right for this story. If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter Name**

Maura leaned over and picked up her shirt and bra from the floor. She glanced back at her lover Jane and watched her. She had wanted Jane for several years, she knew in her heart that had not changed. She wanted her as her partner and life mate as much now as five years ago. Her dreams of Jane have finally come true. Just the thought of her as her lover and partner brightened her day. The thought of her tall muscular frame against her made her wet again.

Maura glanced over to Lauren then and thought about her as she watched her dressing. The tall doctor glanced at her and passed her a gentle smile. Her heart swelled with the same feeling she carried for Jane. Maura startled herself at this realization. She quickly looked towards Bo and looked her up and down. Bo noticed Lauren's gaze and followed it towards the small doctor. She smiled towards her and winked. Maura's heart melted further and her body trembled with desire at the two women. _How could she look at another woman and feel love and need that she did as her own detective? _She thought and looked back towards Jane.

Jane noticed the odd look on her lover's face and walked towards her. "Maura? Are you alright?" She asked in a quiet voice. She pulled the small doctor into her arms and looked her in the eyes. "What are you thinking my love?"

Bo and Lauren felt the small doctor's change in mood and walked to her and wrapped their arms around both women. "Maura." Lauren whispered into the small doctor's hair.

A small tear left Maura's eye and her heart burst from her mouth in question. "How could I look at you and Bo and feel love and need just like I do for Jane? I shouldn't be looking at other women? I have wanted Jane as my love for years and now it has happened. But, I look at you two and feel the same. Do fae have the magic to make me love others like my Jane?" Maura lifted her head and looked directly at the tall doctor.

"You know the fae and what they are capable of doing. Is this possible?" Maura asked with tears in her eyes. Jane mumbled an agreement with Maura at feeling the same insecurities.

"Maura, I am sure there are fae that are capable of mimicking love on another, however…none of those fae exist here. They are quite rare. I also assure you that the bond that we four have is not of the fae's doing."

Bo shifted to wrap her arms directly around the small blonde. "Maura…look into my soul and see what is there. You will see it, you will feel it. You will taste it. Kiss Lauren, Maura and then look around the four of us with more than your eyes. Humans have the ability to see beyond science. Do not let your brain tell you that science is the only answer. I have proven to you with my touch that there is more than science in this world. Will you trust in this and me? Will you know that I will not use my power on you or our lovers?" Bo removed her arms from embracing the small doctor and stepped back away from the three women. "I will touch no one as proof."

"I believe in science as proof of many things Maura. I also believe there is more on this world. However, I believe that science has an answer for everything. When I take Bo's blood and look at it under a microscope after she feeds. I see chi in her cells. It is science but even though I see it some part of me cannot explain it with science. Maybe one day I will be able to but I have learned that when something is written in fae history books there is a very large chance it has happened to another at one point in time. I have seen the proof."

Lauren stepped back towards the small doctor and pulled her into an embrace once again. Then she lifted her hand and clasped Jane's fingers with hers. She smiled over at Jane and then back to the small blonde.

"If it will be easier to believe, when we get to the lab let me take all of our blood before and after a kiss when Bo feeds. I will show you what I am meaning. Bo is right. If you look with more than your eyes you will see a bond between us four that was not there before." Lauren offered and smiled gently at the smaller woman. "How about we…" Her words were cut off as Maura clashed her lips into the taller woman and kissed her with hunger and need that was racing through her body. The need to feel them all around her was desperate and rewarding at the same time. Maura needed to believe.

Lauren deepened the kiss with as much passion as the small doctor but took a moment in time to pull Jane into their embrace. Bo quietly watched out of arms reach from the others. Maura broke the kiss as she gasped for much needed air and looked towards Bo.

The small blonde closed her eyes and let her body feel and her mind settle. She felt in her very soul the tall doctor was telling the truth. But, she needed more from all of them. She needed to read this book and ask questions. Maura settled in her mind to do all of this later. She wanted to feel them all. She lifted her hand towards Bo and whispered. "Feed Bo. I need to feel us all. I need to know us."

Bo smiled at the women before her and stepped into their embrace. She leaned her head down and kissed Maura with a light kiss. At the touch of the final woman to complete all four of them together; everyone drew in deep breaths at the ecstasy of the energy flowing between them. Jane tried to keep her thoughts and not get pulled into the desire raging through her. She needed to know if it was Bo who caused the exchange of desire. She groaned and pulled herself violently away from the embrace of the women.

Maura, Bo, and Lauren cried out at the loss of their fourth and openly wept looking at her. Jane shook her head and mumbled. "I needed to know. Kiss someone Lauren." Jane felt the loss as much as the other women. She struggled with herself to keep from stepping back towards them until she tested this phenomenon that keeps happening to them.

The detective in her kept her strong and her questioning nature forced her feet to stay still until the time of her answer.

Lauren pulled Bo around keeping her hold on Maura and kissed her with an open mouthed kiss. Jane watched for a moment and then stepped in and placed her arms around her small framed lover and kissed her letting her passion flow from her. Energy slammed into all the women instantly and moans were heard from each woman. Jane had her answer. It wasn't the succubus. It was all of them.

She whispered to Maura, "It's all true." She kissed her again and let herself go in these feelings. She let every emotion flow through her until she was overflowing them. She pushed all the love she held for Maura into the kiss while reaching out and placing her hand on Lauren's shoulder. She squeezed her shoulder letting the lover of her and Maura flow to the other two women.

Bo broke the kiss from the tall doctor and stepped out of the embrace. "I am full my love." She looked at the other women and smiled letting her feelings cascade over her face. Lauren answered with need on her face and her body shaking. "Skin…I need skin Bo. I need you." Bo slammed back into Lauren letting the demand of her soul screams for flow into the kiss. Jane and Maura were pulled into them by both of the women reaching out and grabbing them. Breaking the kiss from Lauren, Bo leaned over and kissed Jane with the same amount of passion. Lauren reached up and began to lift Bo's shirt from her pants when a loud knock bellowed across the room from the door.

"Bo! It's time to get up. We have limited time." Trick yelled through the door and knocked again. "The Ash has denied them to start tomorrow. He claims the treaty will be null if we do not have them there tonight."

"Damn!" Bo swore and pulled away from her embrace of the women. "The Ash always has a way of making issue of things! Damn!" Bo looked over at her lovers and grimaced. "I apologize for your discomfort in the near future but we need to move now. Or the Ash will send goons for us to comply."

"We're coming Trick! We will be right down. Please have everything ready for the ladies before we leave." Bo yelled back and motion for the ladies to finish dressing from earlier.

"Maura, Jane…We must not let the Ash know of our bond or anyone else. They will make a bid that we defied the treaty. Do your terms of two weeks with each side and then choose. But if you choose any side other than undesignated we cannot be together. There are laws forbidden relationships between sides." Bo stopped and looked at Lauren.

"I cannot bear having you both on a different faction. I may be claimed as Light but have given permission with my contract of release to choose my relationships without cause. If you claim Light, Bo will be forbidden because of the contracts you signed. It was something we needed to discuss with you for orientation. It was our failure. We were blinded by the bonding. Please forgive us?" Lauren asked with shame. She knew she should have informed the two women of the details of the contract by now but being caught off guard by the bonding of them all she forgot the necessity.

"Don't apologize please? We were caught up just as much as you both. It would not be fair to place blame on you two." Maura stated and wrapped her arms around the tall doctor. "If I had to choose between going over paperwork and holding you two then I would choose this." She leaned in and brushed her lips across Lauren's. She leaned back and smiled.

"Let's go to meet this Ash. Gotta keep up with appearances" Jane answered and winked at the two new lovers.

"Yes. Let's get this ball on the spin peeps. I left Boston with curiosity and plan to get some answers about fae and help make this so called vaccine."

Jane laughed and headed to the door pulling her small blonde lover with her, "It's get this ball on the roll Maura." Bo and Lauren laughed and followed close behind.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I needed to get this finished before I could begin with the rest of the storyline. Thank you for having patience.**_


	11. Amendment

**_Author's Note: I wanted to change up the original ideas of the characters to what my mind feels is right for this story. If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Amendment**

Lauren sits down on the loveseat in Trick's lair and pulls a series of books in front of her. "Maura, these books will help you in learning some things about the fae. They will also get you started on the concepts of why the serum was created by me and why we need to create the anti-serum for it." She looks over towards Bo and raises an eyebrow in question on whether she should open up and tell the two other humans her story.

Bo sits in thought for a moment before nodding to Lauren and then speaks. "Your story will help them and also give them some idea of why they need to be careful around the fae, too."

"Jane, Maura, what I am about to divulge to you must be kept in strict confidence. We do not have the full time to dive completely into it but we will later this evening after you meet the Ash. Would you like to start now or wait until then? We can give you a dumb-down version of your meeting with the Ash then head home and discuss this. You will need to be given a tour of the facility today as well." Lauren asks and sits back and closes her eyes. She never wanted to have to discuss her captivity with anyone but she felt a strong need to make sure these two women were safe in the fae world.

Jane, maybe we should get the Ash visit over with and move forward. I find that I feel he and others will just keep nagging until we fulfill our requirements." Maura stated and looked toward Jane for her ideas.

"I agree. I think it is best that we be the good lil' humans and play suck up." Jane acknowledges with a smirk.'

Bo and Lauren laugh happily and stand up.

"Guess we need to get going. When we arrive you will be surrounded by goons and we will be ushered to him and you two will see a few other places before we meet up again in the hospital facility or my labs at the compound. The Ash will want you to himself to gauge your personalities before allowing us back together. Under no circumstances let him know our bond. Keep him at arm's length and make no decisions without saying you need to think it through and then discuss it with us." Lauren warns her two new lovers.

"Oh, and don't bow to the ashhole!" Bo stated firmly. "You are not his slaves. You are free women according to your contract. Even when you choose a side you will remain free until you bind yourself to a fae. They will try hard to trick you into servitude."

"They will. Please be very careful of what you say and how you answer everything that is asked of you. Always reply with I will think about it if you are not sure exactly and I mean exactly what they are asking of you." Lauren replied in a firm voice. "Agreed?"

Both of the women nodded. Jane gulped hard. She knew she had a tendency to get herself in trouble by her mouth alone. _Maura was so literal that she had little worry for her. She will probably confuse the Ash anyways. I just need to make sure to let her do all the talking._ Jane thought to herself.

"Let's go. The car is waiting outside. Trick mentioned that the Ash's goons are near and watching our every move." Bo calmly stated and pointed towards the door.

* * *

All four women sat in the car in front of the main entrance to the Ash's compound throne and residence. Lauren looked at the two women and noticed that both were very nervous. She glanced at Bo and realized she looked as nervous as the other two.

"Bo." Lauren whispered to her and placed a hand on her leg. "They will be alright. They have a good head on their shoulders. As much as we don't trust the fae, we know we may trust them to keep to the rules. I love you babe. It will all work out." She squeezed her leg and removed her hand. She looked back at the two other human women and then opened her car door.

Bo nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes let's get moving. The faster we get this over with the better and quicker we will get home."

Bo and Lauren each took a side and opened the car door for their friends and new lovers. They each reached out with their hand to help them from the car. The looked across the car to each other and smiled. They knew that the bond was strong and they would be able to feel what happens. Bo could feel the emotional roller coaster flowing from the two women and Lauren. She mouthed to her tall blonde lover. "Do you feel that?"

Lauren nodded a slight nod and smiled with a smirk towards Bo. The feelings of uneasiness began to recede in them. She mouthed back to the succubus. "We will talk later." Both of the women knew that the Ash's goons were watching them closely. Bo nodded and escorted Jane around the car to meet up with Lauren and Maura.

"Ready." Bo asked with a smirk towards the two women. "Don't worry." She threw a slight head movement towards Lauren to show them that they had their backs.

"Remember what we discussed and believe in yourselves." Lauren stated and winked at the two women.

Bo and Lauren escorted Jane and Maura towards the door. Jane looked at Maura and raised her eyebrow. Maura silently answered with a wink. She could feel the bond. Confidence flowed off the two new lovers and surrounded her.

Maura looked around the building as they entered into a long hallway with a set of hard carved wood doors at the end. Along each pillar of the hallway stood a tall muscular man that looked like a mobster goon and a military guard. Each man wore black cargo pants with a white button up shirt and black vest. Across each of their backs was a sword and on their hips looked like long daggers. Maura examined their musculature forms and deemed that she had never came across anyone as large or as built as these men. She counted them as they passed each one. By the time they arrived to the double doors she knew there were twelve large men who guarded the Ash from this hall alone.

The two guards at the double doors stepped forward and opened the doors. The four women passed them. Jane watched each guard closely while she gauged their demeanor through her experience as a detective. She knew that these men were more than what they seemed. They definitely were mobster type men. The two men at the door stepped through and followed the four women until they reached the center of a round room with a throne at the end of it.

Jane kept her eyes scanning the room to see any knew men or things that could jeopardize her or Maura's safety. She stepped closer to the small doctor and stood up taller. She counted four more men lined against the wall of the round room. These men were smaller but looked more deadly. They each had two swords strapped to their backs and daggers on each side of their hips along with one in each boot. Jane bet they held more weapons than anyone could see with the naked eye. She glanced at the medium built man sitting on the throne.

"Greetings Doctor Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. You did well bringing them in Doctor Lewis, Bo." The Ash spoke in a hollow tone. He looked towards Lauren and raised his eyebrow at her. Jane noticed the exchange and looked towards Lauren.

"I see that you are lacking in your greeting Doctor Lewis. Is this because you are in the company of more humans?" The Ash ground through his teeth to her.

Lauren bowed her head and dropped to her knee. "I meant no disrespect Ash. I was waiting for you to finish your greeting to our new friends."

The Ash stood slowly and nodded his head to Lauren and then looked at Bo. Jane followed his gaze towards Bo and noticed the change in her. Bo looked as if she was going to explode in anger at the dark haired man at the throne.

"Lauren needs to bow to no one. She is no longer your slave." Bo snapped out at the Ash and stepped forward to stand beside Lauren.

"Ah. You are correct she is no longer my slave but succubus she still remains under my protection." The Ash taunted the succubus.

Bo inched forward closer to Lauren but Jane noticed the guards step away from the wall and raise their hands towards their swords at the slight movement of Bo.

The Ash raised his hand at the guards and stated firmly. "Leave us."

The guards each stepped back towards the walls and it looked as if they disappeared into them. Jane and Maura both gasped at the sight and looked around the room to inspect it.

The Ash burst out laughing and said. "They are not powerful enough to disappear out of thin air my friends. This room is special. That is all I can say about this." He stepped down from the throne and walked towards Lauren. When reaching her he lifted her head while she remained kneeling and softly spoke. "My child, you have always been respectful to me. Even when you went behind my back to help the unaligned succubus learn her powers. I bear no ill will towards you. Please stand and let your lover know I will not harm you."

Lauren slowly stood from her kneeling position and placed her hand into Bo's. She leaned towards her and rested her body against her. "Yes Ash." She whispered.

Maura watched the exchange and with her knowledge and training in facial recognition she realized that the Ash was in love with Doctor Lewis. She watched the tall doctor and knew that the feelings were not mutual. She also noticed that Bo seriously did not like the Ash. Her body language may have lessened when the tall doctor stood but she could tell that Bo was being very cautious around the Ash.

"Doctor Lewis, Bo, please leave me with the new humans. I will personally escort them to the labs when we are finished discussing details of the agreements." He stated and turned his back to them dismissing them instantly. Maura watched Bo and Lauren smile at them then turn and walk away through the double doors.

"Special Agent Rizzoli and Chief Isles, these are what my fae will address you as from here on. I will make the order known after you are settled in your quarters. Doctor Lewis has petitioned that you two will quarter with her while your stay with the Light and the Unaligned. I have agreed to this. Do you agree? I hope you have become friends with the good doctor. She is very knowledgeable and you should listen to her." The Ash stated and waited for an answer.

"We agree Ash. Thank you for allowing us to remain with our friend as we go through our orientation with the Light and the Unaligned." Maura stated with a very businesslike voice. Jane nodded her acceptance and kept quiet.

"Very good. Now down to business. I assume you read your contracts and agree with the monetary values offered?"

"We do." Maura answered for both her and Jane.

"Special Agent Rizzoli, do you allow Chief Isles to answer for you in all these matters?" The Ash asked raising his eyebrow towards her with a slight smirk to his lips.

"I do Ash. I trust Maura with my life and have complete confidence in her ability to maintain our safety in these decisions. She is more business oriented than I. I am the enforcer to her agreements per say." Jane offered and smiled towards Maura.

"Does she claim you Special Agent Rizzoli?" The Ash asked with a hidden tone in his voice.

Maura noticed the slight change and gently shook her head no towards Jane, hoping she caught on. Jane noticed and answered the Ash quickly.

"No, Ash. She does not claim me. I am not enslaved to her. I only allow her to make decisions based on the knowledge that I trust her to do what is just and right for me. If I believe there is a time that I need to answer my own acknowledgement to discuss I will voice my answer or opinion. Until then she has full rights to answer for me."

The Ash nodded and slightly frowned he thought he would have one on the detective but he realized she is smarter than she looked. He decided he would try the doctor instead.

"How about you Chief Isles? Do you do all the talking for Jane? Does Jane claim you?"

"No Ash. Jane and I's relationship is of mutual benefit. We trust each other to maintain what each of us needs. She knows when to step back and let me talk as I do with her. You see, I will not pick up a weapon and claim to be a marksman because Jane is with me, nor does Jane speak as a business woman because I am with her. We are equal and now our weaknesses and each others strengths."

The Ash nodded again and examined the two women. They were going to be hard to deal with, he realized. They were a team and knew when to back up and allow the other to step forward. He needed these women in the Light and by damned he was going to find a way. He wondered if the new technician brought in a few minutes ago was the key to these women's servitude. He was going to find out.

"Good, you both know teamwork and acknowledge each others weaknesses. This is good for the team Doctor Lewis is building. Now, next to the next subject, I fear that we have an addition to your team that was unexpected. However, the elder did state that you two knew he would join us." He raised his head and snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds a tall blonde curly haired man pushed Frost towards them. Frost was cuffed and landed at their feet.

"Frost! Fuck! Are you OK man?" Jane burst out and leaned down towards her friend and police partner.

"Frost…No…" Maura gasped and looked towards the Ash. "Why is he cuffed Ash?" She asked with a firm voice.

"Well your friend here hacked our databases and computer systems looking for you. The elder had already left as well as the agent assigned to that area. We had to send in a team and have him escorted for crimes in order to reach him here." The Ash stated with a haughty air about him.

Jane picked up Frost from the floor and brushed him off. The tall black man looked at them both with relief before he looked back to the ground. "You knew I would hack it didn't you?" He asked quietly. Jane nodded and smiled at him. "We did."

"Well Chief Isles, it seems this man is in my custody and has no agreement like you two have. I will however allow him to sign one if you will agree to forgo some of the terms in yours." The Ash stated with a smirk. He knew he had these women where he wanted them.

Maura laughed at the Ash and smiled towards her friend. "I do not believe that will be possible." She stated businesslike with a strong voice while her smile grew.

"I see you are misinformed about my abilities Chief Isles. If there is no contract I am within my right to claim this human since he now has knowledge of the fae. He hacked into databases that are forbidden by humans unless under contract." The Ash continued after looking the tall detective up and down. "He will be a great addition to the Light."

"No Ash. I believe you have been misinformed or better yet. You have not looked over the amended contracts that Elder Absua completed before we signed. She specifically stated that we were allowed to amend any portion of our contracts as we seen fit." Maura stated while still looking at her friend and winked towards Jane.

"That may be so but how does this fit into him having a contract." The Ash questioned as he began to show signs of uncertainty.

"I take it you did not read the amendments to our contracts Ash? If you had you would have seen the special amendment stating that for safety reasons if Detective Frost or any of Boston Police or family were able to find us or hack into your systems they were to be given the same contracts as Jane and I with the rights to amend them at their leisure with a representative of their choice to go over said contracts before submitting them in finality to the fae. Elder Absua agreed and signed the amendment as well as Special Agent Crosley."

The Ash's face turned angry and he yelled towards the back of the room. "Bring the contracts now!" He walked towards the side of the room and waited at a desk.

Jane patted Frost on the back and smiled at Maura before turned towards the Ash to wait for his explosion of anger at what he was about to find out. Maura and Jane discussed this before signing their own contracts. They knew that if the fae was making them sign on that something was off. Considering the warnings they received from Special Agent Crosley and Elder Absua about the fae and how they talked about Lauren. Right before they finalized theirs the made sure that the agreement was accepted as a special amendment, they wanted to protect their friend.

The Ash huffed out in anger and addressed Frost. "It seems your friends have taken care to protect you human. It would seem that you are free to go but you must sign a contract immediately."

Maura cleared her throat and looked at the Ash with a reprimanding look. The Ash glared at her and then motioned for the blonde guard to remove the cuffs from Frost. He grounded out the statement. "At your convenience that is, however, I would like them immediately."

Maura turned towards Frost and stated in a very quiet whisper. "May I offer a representative for you to go over your contracts?" Frost nodded and smiled at her. She answered by stating quietly. "Doctor Lauren Lewis. Ask for her and no other right now Frost."

Frost lifted his head and looked at the Ash. "I would like Doctor Lauren Lewis as my representative to go over my contracts before I sign them please." The Ash stood up fast and looked at the three humans in front of him. He knew they were smarter than what he took them for. It was too bad that the fae hated humans. They could benefit them in so many ways. He was angry at himself for trying to trick them and getting caught.

"Very well. Dyson please escort these three to Doctor Lewis and have her notified that she is his representative. There will be no tour until all have signed the contracts. Also inform her that she will be having one more guest for the duration of the orientation. Detective Barold Frost will be added to the list. Please send my apologies for not escorting them myself. I have need to find a certain Elder and have a dinner meeting." The Ash stood and dipped his head at the three humans and disappeared behind the wall.

Dyson looked at the three and gave a face of disgust before waving them over towards him. "Welcome to the fae, Frost." He stated before motioning them to follow him through the halls.

"Jane, Maura, I can't thank you two enough for saving me back there. You knew I would hack it. Is that why you put in that amendment? How did you know I would need it?" Frost asked as he followed the tall blonde man in front of him.

"Maura brought it up when the Elder told us that if you hacked it you would be asked to join as well. Then we realized that if they were giving us warnings that we needed to protect you too. I didn't want you to get hurt or brain wiped because of us." Jane giggled towards her friend.

"Barold, we wanted to make sure you were protected. Something just seemed wrong when both of those fae who confronted us kept warning us about their race." Maura added before hugging him as they walked. "Plus Doctor Lewis is the one who fought for us to be free with the contracts. We have met her and trust her with everything. She will make sure you are protected."

Jane tried to hide her blush at the mention of the tall blonde doctor but Frost caught it before she could hide it. "Jane, I am happy to see you are enjoying your time here. I can tell the change in you." Frost stated trying to hide his meaning for Maura but let Jane know he knew something was up between him and this new doctor.

Maura laughed and grabbed Jane's hand and kissed it. "Yes she has been busy." She stated and smirked at Frost. The dark detective raised his eyebrow at Jane and shook his head. "I see. Are you two finally together? If so I would say about damn time. Frankie owes me fifty bucks."

"For what?" Jane asked with a high pitched voice. Frost laughed and told them about the bet between him, Korsak and Frankie. He let them know that there were actually more in the precinct that bet on them but he ultimately won the bet.

Just before Jane was to smart off at her friend they reached the labs and spotted Bo and Lauren waiting for them. Dyson approached the doctor and let him know the Ash's words before turning to Bo and smiling.

"So Bo, how about the Dal tonight?" Dyson asked letting his chest puff out to try to make him look better in her eyes.

Bo shook her head and put her arm around Lauren. "I have plans tonight Dyson. In fact I have plans for a long time." She stated letting him know she was taken. He replied under his breath. "Humans are not worth the fae. Bo, you and I had something we still do if you would only see it."

Bo replied sharply, "Dyson, that is one of the reasons you and I never worked. Your thoughts on humans are a huge turn off. Get over me. We had nothing and never will."

Bo turned her back on the tall blonde man and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Now that the doctor is free she thinks she is a gift to the fae. You will see her downfall and then come running back to me." Dyson stated before he turned and left the labs.

"Bo, that man will never learn. I'm so sorry I thought he was someone who could take you from me. I see different. I love you so very much." Lauren stated before turning towards the other humans in the room.

"So, I take it that your friend needs a representative. I must say it was smart for you to add that amendment or he would be a slave to the Light. Good catch you two. Also, since Jane will not be needed that room to herself we can just put Frost there and begin our discussion when we get home. The Ash states I cannot give you a tour since he hasn't signed his contract. That gives us a few days before your two weeks start. You cannot start until you have had tours of the facilities. It's in the contracts. Lets go home and settle in." Lauren stated and started towards the door pausing momentarily before continuing.

"Frost, I take it that they did not allow you to bring any clothes or items, correct?"

Frost nodded and said. "Yes and I am betting that the entire precinct is looking for me since they took me from a stakeout."

Jane cursed under her breath and asked Lauren, "Would it be possible to use a telephone to fix this situation and let me speak to my mother to see if she would pack and send his belongings?"

"He can have them sent by the same company that is sending our stuff if I may borrow the phone as well to arrange a pick up for it. That way it will not cost him much. He will need to be able to speak to his family as well and inform them he is taking a new job." She turned to Frost quickly and spoke. "Unless you choose to get your memories wiped and return home?"

Frost turned green and shook his head. "I will remain here with you and Jane if you don't mind."

Lauren laughed and looked at Bo. "May they use yours, since mine is monitored by the Ash? Better yet lets discuss this at home when there are not ears."

All the women and Frost nodded and began walking towards the exit to home.


	12. Rules of Engagement

**_Author's Note: I wanted to change up the original ideas of the characters to what my mind feels is right for this story. If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story. The next few chapters will be very explicit sexually.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rules of Engagement**

Lauren stepped through the door of her home in the Light fae compound. She knew she needed to tell the new comer's some stories in order for them to understand just how dangerous it would be to agree to anything to a fae without fully thinking it through. "One little slip and a fae would be your Master and you the slave." She pondered to herself never realizing she whispered it out loud.

Bo stepped forward and pulled Lauren into her embrace. "That is what we need to convey to them Lauren. How about we make some dinner and then we all can sit down and talk?"

"Sounds good." She stated and headed toward the kitchen. "Why don't you get them all settled in their rooms and dinner should be done shortly."

Bo nodded towards the stairs and smiled. "Follow the leader and grab your things. Guess we are giving the grand tour of the apartment." She headed up the stairs and paused at the first room. "Jane this was to be your room but since you do not need it. Frost its yours."

Frost paused in mid-stride and nearly stumbled before he caught himself and spoke. "Why doesn't Jane need a room alone?" He looked at Jane then towards Maura. Jane smirked and pulled Maura up close to her side.

"I finally got the nerve partner. I told her how I felt." Jane looked down at Maura and smiled a loving smile. Frost and her had spent many nights in stakeouts talking about Maura and how Jane fell in love with her.

Frost remembered the fights trying to get the tall detective to admit her feelings for the small doctor but eventually trust and friendship opened her up to the rarity of speaking openly to him about her feelings for Maura. He smiled at the two. "It's about time you grew some balls detective."

"Detective…Hmph…Special Agent to you loverboy." Jane joked then leaned down and kissed Maura on the top of her head. "Get your ass into your new room detective. We still have an apartment to tour."

Bo walked into the room and wandered around it randomly explaining where things were placed for him. "The bathroom is next door and the towels are on the shelving next to the shower. You can use the first two shelves for your personal items. The only other people that use that room is daily visitors. It is the guest bath. Any questions?"

"Yes. I was not able to pack any clothing or bath items when I was brought here. Would you happen to have something I could borrow until I am able to buy something or get my own belongings?" Frost asked embarrassed. He was surrounded by all women and he didn't want to be wearing women's clothing for the next few weeks.

Bo laughed and nodded. "I will call my roomie and best friend. I bet she can come up with something for you. Give me a moment." She pulled her phone out and hit a speed number.

"Kenz…Hey...I have a shopping issue for you." Bo began then ripped the phone from her ear.

**"****Shopping! What ya need bobolicious? New banging panties? New slo…"** Bo interrupted her loud excitement as everyone laughed hearing her from the phone.

"Kenz…wait…I have a new friend here with no clothing. The fae kinda stole him before allowing him to pack. Need your expertise roomie." Bo smiled and winked at Frost.

**"****Well I am all yours succubum…You at Hotpants? I be there shortly with tinkles chimes on me feetz. Oh? He single? What he look like? Do I need to finger shop? Nevermind Talk to ya soons. Kenzi out."** Bo just shook her head and laughed turning towards Frost.

"Ok I promise you will be all set soon with everything you need. I will make sure that Lauren arranges a stipend for you until your documents are signed and cleared. Now on to the rest of the crew." She turned and walked out the room leaving Frost there laughing.

Bo walked down the hall passing three doors before she stopped at the one at the end of the hallway. "Ladies, this will be your room. It is right next to Lauren's. The bathroom is adjoining and we will need to share. Both bedrooms are master rooms, I am not sure why they adjoin a bathroom but all is good with me. Are you two OK with this?"

Maura nodded and smiled at the succubus then whispered. "Frost doesn't know about the bonding. Will this cause an issue with Lauren and you when he finds out? I do not feel that he should be left out of the coil."

Bo looked at her funny and Jane laughed. "It's loop Maura. Left out of the loop and I agree."

"Either way. He should know. I do not think it is something we would be able to hide if he is living with us." Maura answered as her cheeks began to grow red.

"It will be something we can discuss later after dinner. We all need to sit and talk anyways. As for the bond, how are you two doing since it happened?" Bo wanted to ask earlier but there was never the time. She felt that she wanted to run her hands over both of the women every time she was near them. It was a need she couldn't explain.

"I can not speak for Maura but I have this constant need to touch you and Lauren. I want my hands all over Maura when I think about it." Jane whispered embarrassed. She had always been turned on by the small doctor but having two new women added to those feelings made her feel lost too.

"I agree with Jane. If ever a time I felt the need for sexual interactions with Jane, having Lauren and you near me only intensifies it. I want to touch you all the time." Maura stated as Jane cleared her through and Bo laughed at the small doctor's blunt words.

"Well being a succubus has its benefits I have those needs almost constant. But, I don't want you and Jane to feel that we are taking away from your new relationship. We will talk about this soon. I just wanted to get a feel of how you two are dealing with it. Lauren says we need to study it more too." Bo answered and then nudged the two women into the room. She wrapped her arms around both of their waists before bumping the door closed behind her. She needed to feel them close to her almost instantly after speaking.

Jane pulled Maura against her pushing her between the succubus and herself. She needed to feel them both. "I can't explain it but I need this." She whispered before leaning down and kissing Maura with all the passion she held for her. She ran her hand around to pull Bo up against Maura's back. Bo dropped her head into the small doctors blonde hair and ran her tongue down her neck stopping at the base of her shoulder and bit softly.

Breaking the kiss, Maura moaned and whispered to the two women. "Yes, I need it. Please."

Jane lifted her head slightly watching Maura tilt her head and the succubus nibble on the small blonde's neck. "Lauren." She whispered her name and ran her hand into Bo's long black hair.

"She feels us. I can feel her approval. I don't know why but it is there with warmth." Maura whispered as Bo acknowledge the statement with a "yes" before slowly pulling away from the couple.

"I think we need to have a private discussion between the four of us before we continue with something like this." Bo whispered as she struggled to keep herself from reaching out again for the couple. Jane groaned and stepped back looking at Maura.

"Yes." Maura whined and wrapped her arms around her chest to keep from reaching out as well. "This is going to be hard to maintain until rules are made. We need rules."

"Let's go downstairs. You two can unpack later." Bo grunted and opened the door. Frost stood on the other side with his hand up as if he was going to knock.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. But, I think someone is downstairs for you. I hear your name being yelled." Frost stated with reddening cheeks. Jane thought that maybe he heard them talking.

Bo stepped out of the room and headed down the hallway with Frost following her. Jane reached out and pulled Maura close to her again. "Are you alright with everything happening between them and us? I really need to know you are OK? I feel in a way… almost… insane with need but, like I would be cheating on you. I don't want you to think I want every woman I see or am near. I want you Maura. I am in love with you. I didn't expect this at all…" Jane paused and smiled down at her love. "I'm rambling aren't I? I am nervous."

"Jane, I am ok. Everything will be ok. I am nervous too. You know I do not do well with people. But, I feel these two understand me like you do. I never wanted anyone but you. I find it hard to acknowledge that I would want someone else. This…" She waves her hand around the area and looks back at Jane. "…is new and these are new feelings. Science cannot explain it in my mind. I will find my answers. Until then…know that you are not…we are not cheating…I want you too Jane. I am so very much in love with you. You are correct it is an intense need, a need we both maintain for some apparent reason. I would have thought I would be jealous but there is none. Go with your feelings and when the time comes to speak of this issue with them. Please know I am comfortable with not being there if you need one or both of them. All I ask is that you inform me of the experience."

"So you want me to tell you if I end up fucking one of them?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Jane and language." Maura answered never losing her smirk.

"Ah. You want to hear all about it huh?" Jane joked trying to ease the situation and get answers at the same time.

"Yes Jane I do. I want you to tell me all about how you touched one of them and then if time permits show me." Maura leaned in and nudged Jane's neck with her nose before placing small kisses up her neck. "I want to see you come undone while telling me."

"I believe you have a fantasy, Dr. Maura Isles." Jane jovially said.

"Yes I do Jane and I believe you will fulfill it one of these days." Maura whispered against the tall detective's skin before she froze at the sound coming from down the hallway.

"Yummy Bo Bo. Why didn't you tell me that he was a chocolate gooieness? Is he single? Who is he? Why haven't you introduced your bestest bud to the gooiness of him? Keeping him for yourself succubum?" Kenzi said loudly as it echoed down the hall.

"I think Frost may need our help Maura." Jane laughed pulling her out the doorway. "Off to the rescue."

Walking up behind Bo and a short brunette woman who was wagging her finger at the succubus, Jane cleared her throat and waited.

"Oh? Who is this Bo Bo? More yumminess." She looked both Jane and Maura up and down. "Too bad I am only into tools because damn succubus you and Hotpants got it going on. I'm Kenzi." Kenzi threw out her hand to Jane and smiled.

"Jane and this is Maura." Jane answered by shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Kenzi." Maura answered and leaned into Jane. Jane mouthed towards Bo. "Hotpants?"

Bo shook her head and smiled. "It's her nickname, before long you two will have one too."

"Kenzi is rather energetic." Lauren added from the top of the stairs. "Dinner's done."

"Dinner? Oh let's eat!" Kenzi stated as she jumped the stairs two at a time down them. "You didn't tell me dinner was included on the shopping spree. Oh and I need to meet Mr. Chocolate Gooiness still."

"Where is Frost?" Jane asked happily at the antics she just witnessed. She thought that Frost may have hid from the energetic woman.

"He is in his room. He peaked out a moment to check on you two and Kenzi got a view of him but he went back inside. I think he got a little scared." Bo giggled and walked back up the steps to Frost door. "I will check on him."

Lauren laughed and grabbed Maura's hand. "Let's go keep Kenzi busy. I do not know what you two would like to drink but if we don't get down there she will have drank all the alcohol and ate all our dinners."

"Wow. What kind of fae is she to be able to pack all that in?" Jane asked curiously.

Lauren laughed again and said. "She is human like us. She is just a very special human."

After working hard to coax Frost back out of the room, Bo spent the remainder of dinner telling stories about Lauren and her's exploits in the fae world. Lauren eventually spent a little bit telling her story about her slavery with the fae and how she was tricked into it.

"Bo eventually found out that Nadia was not sick but cursed. She went and found the shaman and reversed the curse." She smiled a loving and gentle smile to the succubus.

"What happened with Nadia?" Frost asked hoping that he didn't step on any toes with his questions.

"I killed her." Bo stated with a painful look towards her tall summer blonde lover. "She was taken over by the Garuda and well…"

"Bo saved her. Nadia begged for her life to be taken. She knew if someone didn't that the pain of what the Garuda would make her do was worse than death. I hold no ill grudge against Bo or her. It was just how it needed to happen." Lauren gently stated and placed her hand on Bo's knee squeezing it in support.

"I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories Bo…Lauren. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort." Frost added and took a slight glance at the small brunette as she shoved more food into her mouth. He shook his head and looked back at the other women.

"It is part of our story. We needed to tell you the entire story. It is important you all understand the need to be cautious around the fae." Lauren smiled gently at them. She began to think about how much her life would have been in misery if it wasn't for Bo and Kenzi.

Kenzi shoved her plate away and rubbed her belly, belching loudly. "Hotpants, your cooking is the best. You should try her muffins and cupcakes Special Agent hot mama and doctor bombshell."

Everyone burst out laughing at the new nicknames for the two women.

"Special Agent hot mama? Doctor bombshell? Really?" Bo gasped between laughing breaths.

"What? Don't like. Oh well.. I will find some suitable names. Hotpants is already taken. Damn have you seen Lauren in jeans? Dammmnn, it would make a straight woman drool. But," Kenzi ran her hands down her body. "This body is strickly dickly if you know what I mean ladies."

Frost snorted his drink from his nose and coughed hard which made everyone laugh louder at Kenzi.

"Too much woman for me Kenzi." Lauren waved her hand like she was trying to cool off her body.

"Yep. But, what about you chocolate gooiness. Think I'm too much to handle? You will find out soon enough. Let's go shopping!" Kenzi stood and grabbed Frost hand pulling him up from the chair. "He is in good hands peeps. I will make sure he has everything he needs."

Lauren reached across the counter and pulled her purse to her. "Hold up Kenz. He needs money for shopping. Here take my card. Get anything he needs."

"Oh mama lovers her Kenzi. Black card come to mama." Kenzi grabbed it from Lauren and pulled it against her chest over her heart. "A match made in heaven. Pizza too?"

Lauren laughed hard again and nodded. "Yes Kenz, pizza too. And Frost, make sure you get everything you need. This includes electronic equipment. I hear you're a guru. Make yourself a good computer system to set up. I will make space in the lab. I think we can work together on some things. Just remember the Ash will make you take a guard. Might as well call Hale or Dyson to help."

"Gotz it Hotpants. He in good hands. Reeealll good hands." Kenzi stated and turned pulling Frost with her to the door. "Laterz Bitches!"

Bo and Lauren shook their heads and smiled at each other. "She is a handful but we love her." Bo stated and grabbed two beer from the fridge. "Lauren want to refill the wine and meet us in the living room. We need to have that talk."

Lauren nodded and grabbed the wine bottle for her and Maura and followed the ladies.

"So, something happened earlier Lauren and we need to talk about us as a …" Bo started to tell the tall doctor about what happened upstairs before she interrupted her.

"I felt it. I felt a pull to go to you all. I assume since you came down quickly that nothing happened. However if something ever did I am comfortable with it. It is this bond that lets me feel you all."

"Indeed. I spoke with Jane earlier and we decided the same thing. We need rules though." Maura interjected to the women.

"We are secure in each other that knowing you and Bo will not harm us. The bond strengthens when you both are near us. I have the need to touch you. Even now." Jane added.

"I know we said that we would not do anything but just let Bo feed. But this need we all share will take it further eventually. It almost did upstairs according to the feelings rushing through me when I was cooking." Lauren offered.

"Lauren, I will let you, Maura and Jane set the rules. I kept the only one you set before and I will abide by what you all want. First and foremost rule for me is no Dyson. Which, I may add that he will not be in the picture anyways since I am able to feed from all of us together. Is this ok?"

Lauren nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, I love the fact that this bond allows you to feed without going out every other night to someone unknown."

"Are we all in agreeing that sexual intercourse is involved between one or all of us at a time?" Maura asked while looking at Jane.

"Maur, we really need to get you a book on words that mean sexual intercourse so it isn't so doctorly." Jane snickered and pulled the small blonde onto her lap. "Yes for me I agree. We already discussed it with each other Lauren, Bo."

Lauren moved and sat down on Bo's lap. "I agree. The need that I feel is extreme. I have a need to touch you all and be touched. With this need I have a feeling there will be times sex will just happen. Bo and I already have talked about issues of sex outside our relationship. I feel that we need to adjust those to only include you two. Bo?"

Bo nodded lost in her need to touch Lauren. "Yes. I agree."

Bo ran her hands down her lover's sides gripping her hips and making her move to straddle her. "The need is strong. The succubus in me wants to even now take you and claim you three."

Jane followed along with Bo and had Maura straddle her. "Yes. I think we need to move this upstairs before something begins and we are interrupted." She ran her hands around the small doctor's hips and pulled her button shirt from her pants. She needed to touch skin. She needed to taste her. Maura looked down at Jane and watched the intense arousal climb up her body at the tall brunette's concentration in feeling her body.

"Bed." Maura whispered and looked at Bo, reaching for her and Lauren. She ran her hand down the tall doctor's back with a sensual touch.

Bo looked over at the small doctor and placed her hand on hers that was running up and down Lauren's back. She grasped it entwining her fingers into hers and ran them under her lover's shirt.

"Yes." Lauren and Jane whispered simultaneously.


	13. Confusion

**_Author's Note: I wanted to change up the original ideas of the characters to what my mind feels is right for this story. If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confusion**

Jane often wondered for years about being with a woman since she realized she had fallen in love with Maura. She wondered if she truly had the lust inside her to be able to taste and feel one without becoming disgusted. Now, she had walked that line and admitted her feelings for Maura openly and honestly. She answered her questions when she and her doctor finally took that step on the flight to this new endeavor. However, never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would have some sort of emotional feelings for other women besides her beloved Maura. She knew deep down in her soul that Maura and she were meant to be. She questioned about the other two women. She looked over at Bo and Lauren. She saw Bo's hand wrapped in Maura's under Lauren's shirt. She glanced at Maura and saw the enraptured look of lust and love on her face. Jane felt so much new emotions that her confusion intertwined with her desires and need. Her mind began to question many things suddenly. She forced herself not to become rigid and interrupt her beloved Maura. She knew and felt the need coursing through her. So she questioned the universe and watched her doctor and the two others.

"Was having multiple soulmates even possible? ..." Maura's other hand ran down Jane's side.

"What did Maura think about this idea? …" Lauren reached out and grasped Jane's knee.

"Is this just some way for the fae to consume them and enslave them to their cause? …" Maura leaned in and brushed her lips across Jane's.

"Was Lauren honestly human or was she a fae in disguise to entrap them with love and sex? ..."

Jane stiffened with her last thought as she turned her head and her eyes met with Lauren's. She fought with every desire in her to stop until she had answers. She wanted and needed these three. Her body and soul cried out for them with feelings that she never had before. They were so strong that fighting them felt like her very center of her soul was being ripped from her body.

"Jane." Bo whispered. "I feel your uncertainty." She unclasped her hand with the small doctor's and calmly placed them beside her legs to show Jane her willingness to stop because of one of their discomfort. "Talk to me. Please Jane."

"I…um…" Jane sputtered out while still looking deep in Maura's eyes. "Maura…I…"

"Jane, tell me what you are thinking please?" Maura pulled both her hands up to cradle Jane's face pulling her to look at her. Jane let her eyes drop from Lauren's and land on Maura's. "

"It's all new…I…um…" Jane tried to talk but her mouth would not release the words she so needed to say. A single tear dropped from her eye as she looked at Maura.

"Jane. My love. Please talk to me." Maura whispered as she brushed her thumb across Jane's cheek to wipe away the tear. "Please don't cry."

"Maura…I…love you." Jane whispered. "I don't know how to say the emotions I am feeling. I…Bo…Lauren… I shouldn't feel with them." Jane tried to get her feelings out and struggled with it. But she continued and let the battle inside her come out in her words slowly. "Is it right to feel for others? I knew since I met you that you were all I ever wanted, ever needed. I fell in love with you moments after meeting you. Hiding it all these years…was…wrong…felt…wrong."

More tears began to slip from Jane's eyes as she bared her soul to her small lover. Bo and Lauren sat quietly watching the two women. They waited to add their opinions and feelings when the time was right. Both of the women knew that what the two new comers were feeling were something that they had to come to terms with. They never lived the life of the fae or knew what cosmic things could happen in this life. Questions needed to be answered before anything further could happen, emotionally or more.

"It feels right, Maura, to love you. It feels right to hold you and know you are mine. It felt right to have Lauren and Bo in our embrace. But, is it right Maura? You are my soul mate. I know this with every ounce of my being." Jane looked at Bo and Lauren and then back at Maura. "I feel so close to them. My whole being rocks with a need I have never felt before except with you, when they are near me. Is this right Maura? I was always taught that you never stray from the one you love. Am I straying when I touch them or want to be with one of them sexually?"

Jane let the tears go and dropped her head into Maura's chest. "The things I was thinking just to keep myself from feeling, felt wrong. I felt like I was denying something inside me by thinking bad things about them to push away the feelings." Jane lifted her head and looked at Bo.

"I'm sorry. I feel your hurt Bo. How am I able to feel you?" Jane looked at Lauren as more tears fell. "I feel you too Lauren. I feel your confusion and hurt. I caused you both pain by thinking bad things."

"What were you thinking Jane?" Bo asked quietly trying to swallow down the hurt feelings she felt from the tall brunette's thoughts. "Maybe we can silent those fears? Communication is important and we all have many things to learn about this bond."

"I…" Jane looked back at Maura and only saw love and support in her eyes. It stabilized her and gave her strength to talk. "I am so confused. I asked myself if it was possible to have multiple soulmates. I asked myself what Maura thought about all this. I tried to hide my feelings and push them away and started asking myself things like is this just some way for the fae to consume us and enslave us or was Lauren honestly human or a disguised fae joined with you to entrap us with these feelings? They are stupid questions and ones that I never should have thought. I feel you both for some reason and I know you have been very truthful. I don't know how or why but I feel it. My gut tells me it is so. I always trust my gut. Why can't I trust it now?" Jane dropped her head in shame and cried.

Maura lifted Jane's hand and rested her forehead on hers. "Jane, my lovely, beautiful Jane, I love you too. I have the same feelings and some of the same questions. I don't know if it is possible to have more than one soulmate. I do know that inside me science is not able to answer. I feel them. I feel you. I want them as much as I want you and that shames me in a small way."

She lifted Jane's face towards her by placing a single finger on her chin and pulling upwards. "But understand my beloved Jane; you are the love of my life. No one will replace you. These feelings and desires that course through us may lead us to a different path, but we will travel it together. I trust Bo and Lauren and know they will not harm us. The pull they have for me and I for them are strong. I feel that they are a part of me as you are. I have never felt this way except for only you, until them."

Maura paused and brushed her lips across Jane's before she spoke again with her breath caressing the tall detective's lips. "Jane, do you feel that the possibility of Bo and Lauren being our soulmates?"

The tall detective nodded gently and watched Maura. The small blonde woman smiled softly at her lover and nodded in return. "Do you feel that what you and I have will be jeopardized because of this?"

Jane nodded again with a slight motion, and then shook her head no. She shrugged her shoulders at her confusion and let herself go with her tears. She didn't want to lose Maura and knew that if she didn't feel the same, she may leave her.

"Jane nothing will ever take your place. If they are our soulmates, you are first and foremost the love of my life. Nothing we do with them will ever take that away from me. I believe in situations like this; you would be named 'primary partner' over another."

Jane lifted her eyebrow at Maura and looked at her. "Primary, what does that mean?"

"According to studies, there is a lifestyle of certain people who live with something called polyamory. Polyamory is based on the Greek and Latin for "many loves." Literally, _poly_ many _amore_ or love, a polyamorous relationship is a romantic relationship that involves more than two people. Primary is…" Maura was interrupted by Jane with laughter.

"Maura, your Google-mouth, I love you. I get it. I honestly don't think we are this polyamory thing but I get it." She pulled the small doctor into her as close as she could and hugged her tight. She whispered into her ear. "How is it that you are always able to sooth me and comfort me when I am being stupid?"

Maura pulled back and smiled wide. "Because Jane, I am your soulmate. Science may not have my answers but you give me the answers when it cannot. So…Bo and Lauren? Are you alright with them now? Do you believe that we are all destined to be this bonded?" She looked at the two other women and smiled before putting her hand out towards them. Lauren reached out and grasped Maura's hand smiling. Bo wrapped hers around theirs and looked at Jane.

"I or Lauren does not intend to harm you or Maura, Jane. We feel what you feel. It may feel insane to have these feelings but they are there and they are all consuming at times. Trust is something that is earned. I fully intend on earning your and Maura's trust. If you will allow me the time to do so, I believe I can answer for Lauren and say she wishes the same." Lauren nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Bo answered for me correctly. I think we need to do some testing soon on all this too but for now. I want to make sure you are alright. I do not want to impede on your relationship with Maura." Lauren answered with a smile.

Jane reached out her hand and placed it over the other women's and squeezed. "I can't deny how I am feeling. I have this need to hold each of you together and separately. It feels like my body and mind is being torn apart because I do not have you all against me. Why?"

Lauren looked at Bo and then at Maura silently asking for permission to answer this question. Both women nodded at her, and then she stood up from Bo's lap. Maura stood as well and motioned for the tall doctor to take her place. Bo scooted closer to Jane where her knees barely touched hers. Lauren slowly and sensually crawled up into the tall detectives lap and leaned into her. Maura followed the tall doctor and climbed into Bo's lap. Their knees were rested tight against each other. Everyone felt the same emotional rush burst through them when finally everyone was touching. It brought peace to their souls.

Lauren smiled down at Jane and leaned in brushing her lips across hers before whispering, "Jane, do you feel all of us now?" Jane nodded and let her eyes wander across Lauren's face before resting back on her lips. "This ripping feeling we all are feeling when we are apart is where our souls are trying to merge as one to become mates as some would call it. The peace you are feelings is the merge when we touch. It calms us and the peace allows us to be together as we should be. There are few souls that are meant to bond like this. It is rare and highly honored among the fae. When they find out somethings may happen but we may discuss that later. For now it is all about us four." She allowed her lips to brush against Jane's again but never let her hands roam like her entire body wanted.

Maura reached over to Jane and brushed her hand across her cheek. "Jane. I am alright with this. Let yourself go. You will not lose me I am yours now and forever." She lifted her hand lightly and with a gentle touch brushed it across Lauren's cheek then back onto Jane's before letting it fall back to rest on the tall doctor's leg.

Jane groaned and pulled Lauren tight against her crushing her lips finally against the tall doctor's. She pushed her tongue into her mouth and let it explore across the sides and top of hers. Lauren submitted to her and ran her hands up the tall detective's body to rest on her shoulders.

Bo ran her hands up Maura's body until she grasped her chin and kissed her passionately. She finally broke the kiss and whispered against her lips. "Watch. Feel what they feel." Bo gently turned the small blonde's head to face the two women next to them. Maura felt lust and passion rage through her. She knew it wasn't her body she was feeling but the two next to them. She let herself go and kept her eyes on the beauty that shined before her. She watched as the two women's lips were locked in a powerful but passionate kiss. Lauren's hands were clasped tightly onto Jane's shoulders as if she let go she would fly away. Jane's hands were tightly grasped onto each of Lauren's ass cheeks pulling and pushing grinding into her lover. The two women together were beautiful. Long brunette curly hair flowed and merged with long straight blonde hair. The color contrast of the two merging flowed between the two bodies making them shine. Ivory skin of the tall doctor's face began to become flushed with need against the dark skin of her lover's.

Lauren couldn't hold back any longer she needed skin. She needed to feel the tall detective against her, inside her. She ran her hands down the middle of Jane's breasts until she reached hard abs and a belt buckle. She quickly began to unbuckle the belt with hasty need. Once it was released she unbuttoned the top button of Jane's jeans and grabbed a handful of t-shirt and pulled upwards. "Off." She muttered. "Need you."

Jane moaned into the heated kiss and lifted her arms letting Lauren pull her shirt up and off her body. The blonde doctor ran her hands down Jane's arms brushing across the sides of Jane's breasts pushing them behind her to unhook her bra. Jane let her arms fall onto the blonde's shoulders and ran them down to follow suit and removes her shirt. Lauren grunted but let go long enough to raise her arms and feel her shirt being lifted off her body before her hands went back to unclasping Jane's bra.

Jane dropped the shirt behind her and reached around unclasping Lauren's bra. Hard tight nipples brushed against each other causing both women to gasp for air and break their kiss again. Jane felt like lightning coursed through her and rested between her legs, gushing from her center. The depth of desire she felt was amazing she needed to be inside this passionate woman. She wanted to feel her wrapped around her. Jane dropped her head, sucked a perk nipple into her mouth. She began to nip and sucking randomly while her hands grasped tighter on the doctor's ass.

A growl of frustration burst from the brunette. She couldn't get enough of feeling her. The need to be inside her consumed her. Lauren let out a throaty moan and bowed her back pushing her breast harder into the detective. Jane bit down onto her nipple and sucked as she pushed her hands around the doctor and unbuttoned her jeans. She tried to reach in and feel her but the tightness of the material kept her from her most needed desire at that moment. Jane lifted her hips and pushed the doctor up to kneel above her. She grasped the sides of her jeans and pulled down. Breaking her suction of the doctor's nipple with a pop Jane ordered, "Off!"

Lauren stood quickly and ripped her pants off including her panties and climbed back straddling the brunette once more. Jane wasted no time reclaiming a hard nipple breast into her mouth making sure at the same time to drive two fingers up into the tall blonde on her.

Lauren gasped and trembled violently at the intrusion between her legs and on her breast. She felt as if she was going to combust as the fire of need spread through her. "Yes!" She cried when Jane started pumping into her fast and hard.

Maura moaned at the sight before her. She never had seen her lover so unrestrained with passion. The vision unfolding before her spread uncontrollable lust through her body and soul. She felt the need and powerful lust from the two before her.

Bo tried hard to control her succubus. She felt as Maura began to grind against her. She watched the small doctor and the other two. Her vision transferring back and forth between them, she felt like she was going to hyperventilate as the pressure built between her legs. She tried to keep from holding her breath but the movements of the small doctor pushed her fast towards not being able to control herself. She grabbed Maura's ass and pulled her tight against her to stop her from grinding harder onto her. "Watch, lover. Feel them. Let them take you with them." Bo whispered as she ran her tongue up the doctor's neck sucking and nibbling on her earlobe.

Lauren grasped hard with handfuls of the brunettes hair and held on as her body was taken higher in her need. She began to move against the fingers pumping into her. "Good…So..Good…More…" She groaned out. Jane thrust another finger into her adding to the two. Lauren's head fell back as she cried out "Yes!"

Jane felt the pressure build inside the doctor. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers but wasn't ready for her to fall over the edge. She needed more. She needed to touch inside her as deep as possible, in every way possible. Jane shifted lower onto the couch and pushed up into her deeper while curling her fingers with each thrust. With each downward movement the back of her hand brushed against her own center causing her to buck and she knew when the tall doctor fell she would too. But she wasn't done with her yet. She held on and continued.

Lauren began to feel her legs weaken as all her energy and strength narrowed into her center. Pleasure and pain expertly were balanced as the detective drove into her with hard and deep long thrusts.

Jane pulled away from Lauren's breast and kissed her way upwards to her ear. "Feel me inside you. Let me have you." She whispered then licked letting her tongue lightly trail across her ear. Lauren panted, feeling herself begin to fall. "Need…" She couldn't finish her thought when Jane twisted her hand into a different position making her fingers go deeper.

Jane reached her other hand around and slicked a finger through Lauren's wet lips before brushing them upwards across the puckered entrance of her ass. She whispered to Lauren as she rubbed lightly against her with her finger as she drove into with her other hand. "Give me all of you. Please? Let me feel all of you Lauren. Let me have you." Jane begged waiting for permission.

"Yours." Lauren moaned out while hanging on the edge of oblivion. Jane groaned and bit down onto the tall doctors neck as she drove into her ass with her finger at the same time as her other fingers went deep into the tall blonde doctor's center. Lauren's back bowed and she cried out falling over the edge. Jane felt her center tighten as she began to release just by feeling herself deep into the tall doctor as she squeezed around her fingers. Lauren screamed out her release with Jane following seconds later with color exploding behind their eyes as all the emotions between them overwhelmed them and flowed to the other two women watching them.

Both Bo and Maura cried out at the release they felt through the link of the bond between them all. Lauren fell onto Jane as if she was boneless and weak. Maura followed behind her against Bo. Everyone was gasping for air out of breath and shivering with spent energy.

"Wow." Maura groaned out.

"Another Epic moment." Bo answered and giggled at them all.

Jane and Lauren held onto each other never uttering a word letting each other feel their heartbeats slow second by second. They felt content and sated.

"Full again." Bo whispered and kissed Maura gently on the head.


	14. Examination

**_Author's Note: I am not quite happy at the writing for this chapter. The story line is what I wanted and this chapter falls in it but for some reason I feel that it is too choppy. I went with it anyways and maybe in the future I will go back and rewrite it in a better format. I am not an English major and my writing is simple compared to many other authors. Please keep in mind when reading this that I have no beta-reader to help me along with formatting as well. Also, if you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **

Lauren sat back on Jane's lap and smiled gently at her. "Amazing Jane. Are you alright?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yes." Jane whispered and pulled Lauren back against her. "I don't understand why I feel this way. But for the first time in my life I am going to go with it. It feels right and I believe in this. I felt it and I know you all felt it too." She turned her head and looked at Bo and Maura.

Maura lifted her head from Bo's chest and smiled at Jane. "Watching you Jane is amazing. I know how it feels to be held and touched by you but to see it took my breath away." She reached out her hand and brushed the detective's cheek lightly while looking at her with all the love she held for the tall brunette in her eyes.

"I felt your and Lauren's orgasm like it was my own." She turned her head back to Bo and raised her eyebrow and questioned. "Did you feel it too like I think you did? You didn't use your powers on us either. How did you feed?"

"Just touching one of you three while you interact feeds me for some reason. I simply breathe it in. It is the best I have ever fed. I wonder what it would be like if I fed normally from one of you." Bo answered then looked at Lauren hoping she would be able to answer some of the questions.

"You could try Bo. You could feed small sips from all of us and see what happens? You do not act as chi drunk now as you did before when we all first bonded. It is a theory I would be more than willing to try. We wouldn't have to have sex with each other to try it either." Lauren smiled and glanced at the other two women.

"If we keep trying to answer questions about how this bond works we all will be naked until the fae come and arrest us." Jane joked and squeezed Lauren's leg. Then she laughed and started to caress her thigh gently.

"And, as much as I am enjoying myself, I mean I really am enjoying myself, Frost and Kenzi will be back sometime today. I don't think we want them to witness our sex-capers, do you?" Jane whimsically stated before running her hand further up Lauren's thigh. Lauren gasps a quick breath of air, and then gave a gentle moan while dropping her head.

"Jane, if you keep moving your hands like that I will lose all track of thoughts. We really need to investigate this bond. But first…" Lauren braced her body with her hands firmly planted on Jane's shoulders; she leaned back and shifted her weight. "I need to finish going over Frost contract and Bo, you need to finish their orientation before we go to the lab in the morning." Lauren sighed as she finished her statement and slowly slipped off of Jane's body to stand in front of all three of the women on the couch.

"Lauren is correct. We cannot get lost in this bond; we have many responsibilities and need to accomplish much before tomorrow." Maura whispered and went to stand next to Lauren.

Looking down at Jane and Bo, Maura shifted her stance and smiled. "Our sexual proclivities can wait until we are finished with work."

"I have a home lab we can start going over what is needed for the serum, Doctor Isles." Lauren allowed herself to focus on her duties and turned towards the back of the room. "Follow me please? I get you started on studying the data, and then I will work on Frost contract."

Lauren needed to finish all the work so she could begin on the study of their bond. Something inside her made her crave the knowledge of what was happening between them all. She knew that the answer was going to change everyone's life. Something kept pushing her for answers that they all needed. It was as if she had a new desire in her life and it only existed when Bo, Maura and Jane were a part of it. This wasn't a good thought she kept telling herself. Science was her life until Bo entered into it. She spent most of her years lonely after Nadia. She understood that loneliness was the repercussion of accepting a life of slavery with the fae. Her choice to step into this world gave her meaning to her life with science but left the rest of her life wanting. Bo changed this with her unruly, face the world with force and change it attitude.

Lauren stopped in midstride and turned towards Bo and Jane. "Bo, please explain to Jane about the reasons for my choices for slavery and the fae. I will pass it to Maura. They really need to understand why and be cautious of the fae." She smiled a loving smile at Bo and grabbed Maura's hand. "Let's get to work."

"Jane, how about a beer and some quiet time in the study and then I will tell you a story." Bo answered as the tall blonde doctor led the small doctor out of the room.

"Sounds good. Do you think they will need any help?" Jane answered.

"Nah. That science stuff is out of my league. I am more of the hunt down, ask questions, beat out answers and call the police type of woman." Bo snickered and stood up.

"Same here. But I never am the one to call the police I just cuff them and go." Jane laughed back.

Bo turned towards Jane with a serious look and added. "I bet when Maura goes Google-mouth on you it is a huge turn on."

"Oh you got that one right!" Jane laughed again and nodded. "It makes all kinds of things inside me go boom!"

Bo laughed harder and added. "Yeah, when Lauren starts talking about isotopes I get all gooey inside and wet outside."

Jane nodded and continued. "I think we both have a kink about sciency stuff!"

"Yes we do Jane. Yes we do." Bo dropped her head and smiled wide. "Ok enough, I am turned on again and we have things to do. What do you think about joining the fae police force here? Interested in actually being the agent that they gave you the title for?"

"I would like that very much." Jane smiled.

"Once we are done with orientation and you two have finally made your side choice I will talk to Dyson about getting you set up with it." Bo looked hard at Jane.

"Jane, are you sure your ok with Lauren and I as lovers?" Bo watched Jane's reaction.

"I feel it is natural to be with both of you. I don't understand why or how but something inside me opened up and you two are a part of my life now. Maura is comfortable with me touching you both. I am comfortable watching her with you both. I think it is a natural feeling even though my brain and the way I was raised tell me different."

Jane paused for a moment and then began again. "I was raised in a catholic background and taught to believe that homosexuality is a sin and multiple sex partners are sins too. But my body and soul tell me it is good and clean and natural. It will take some time to figure out the rest. I was never with a woman until Maura on the plane. I wanted her for so long. I loved her longer. Now I am faced with feelings for more than just her. I am confused in many areas. And this conversation is one sided and way too deep for this detective." Jane laughed and grabbed a beer. Both women walked to the kitchen as Jane had let her heart out while talking.

Jane stopped at mid sip of her beer and looked at Bo. "How about you Bo? Lauren is your lover, partner and you see her with me or Maura."

Bo looked up fast from her beer and smiled. "I am a succubus. It is natural for me to have sex with multiple partners and even orgies to feed. I am able to feed from one person but the more people available during sex the better the feed. I admit that my succubus is jealous of anyone interacting in a sexual or interested nature with Lauren but you two it accepts." Bo looked off in thought for a moment then looked back at Jane. "In fact, I would say my succubus nature feels the bond and promotes any activities with any of you three. I find it exciting and wonderful. Like you said, it feels natural."

Both women nodded and took a drink of beer.

Jane watched Bo and wondered why she didn't really interact with them but let Lauren do all of it, even during sex.

"Bo." Jane whispered her name and set her beer down on the counter.

"Yes." Bo answered wondering why the detective's look changed.

"Do you only like to watch? I noticed you don't really interact with Maura and I when the down and dirty is going on." Jane asked.

"Down and dirty?" Bo questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, I like it better said that way then saying sex or sexual intercourse as Maura so bluntly states." She answers laughing.

"I understand what you are asking." Bo offers and smiles. "I have offered to Lauren many times to join in my feedings but she never did. I think it made her feel incompetent or incomplete since she couldn't feed me like I needed. Then I see her with you or Maura and all I want to do is watch her beauty. She is phenomenal and sexy and my only true love."

Bo stepped closer to Jane and pushed a lock of hair behind the detective's ear. "When I see her in a state of abandon in your or Maura's arms I see the woman I fell in love with. It is exciting to see her in a passionate state from this perspective. I know what it feels like when I am with her but to see it in action shows me what she is like with me from a different view."

"I know the feeling. I get that same feeling when I watch Maura. I want to see Maura like that."

Bo leaned in and kissed Jane lightly on the lips. "I bet she enjoyed the same with you earlier. I felt her need and happiness as you brought Lauren to orgasm."

"I…" Jane started and then looked down.

"Jane, Maura was happy and content but also excited and turned on. I kept my hands to myself because she needed to see you in the same way I did for Lauren."

Jane smiled at Bo. "Do you think it will always be this way with us? With them? I love her so very much. She is the reason I live."

Bo nodded and kissed Jane lightly on the lips. "Yes. I do. In fact, I have this strong feeling that you two will be a huge part of our lives as you will with each other."

Bo pulled Jane into an embrace and hugged her. "How about let's not worry about the future and just go with it. It will happen however this bond decides for it to happen. Now for Lauren and her history, let me fill you in on this so we can get back to doing what needs to be done. I think the doctor's will be just about ready for us to join them in say about 45 minutes. Do you feel them? I believe they have extended their scientific studies to their own bodies." Bo smirked and winked at Jane. "Let them have some fun while we talk."

* * *

"Lauren, are these all of the documents you have on the serum?" Maura asked as she flipped through the final page. "It looks like there are some major markers not defined yet to decide how to begin creating the serum."

"It is all that I have been able to discover so far. My thoughts are that if the serum turns fae into human's then we should be able to reverse it and turn human to fae. I only made the serum to begin with to help me survive against my captors."

"Yes, I remember and thank you for filling me in on the story behind it all. I cannot believe you actually turned a human to a fae. That is amazing. Even in duress of captivity. Also, turning the fae into human to escape is amazing. But I have one question; you said you were injected with the first serum you used against Taft in that debacle, how is it you are not fae? Do you know what he injected you with?"

Lauren stopped instantly and looked up at Maura. "Oh my God! Maura, I never thought about it. I didn't even test myself afterwards. I guess since nothing happened my genetic makeup over powered any possibility of mutations. But honestly I am not sure. It is a test we must try. It may help in how we may be able to help those inject to live once human."

"Lauren has there be any changes in you since your return from Taft's compound? If you were injected with the serum to become fae wouldn't the evolution of your genetic makeup be changed slowly over time? You say you performed the process on Taft that changed him fast, but you were injected with another fae serum by the doctor's that helped you. If I remember correctly you stated that once they found out you were helping Dyson and the fae they became angry and punished you harshly, including the injection. You also stated that Taft had you working on a serum for slow population mutation of fae genetic makeup as well as human. I believe Doctor Lewis that we need to test you properly."

Lauren's countenance was white as a ghost. She never thought of the possibilities that could happen with the actions that occurred at the Taft compound and her. "We need to test me now Maura. What if….the bond…what if I am the reason for the bond. I need to find that book. It stated that for the bond to exist it must exist with mutual equality of fae and human." Lauren ran to the corner desk in the lab and began drawing her blood.

"I will work on the serum details while you test yourself. We need to find those markers before we can begin creating it. I would also like to look at some of the bodies that were injected that are now human. I believe maybe a pathology study might come in handy." Maura added and lost herself into the documents again.

Time flew by quickly, neither women realized the hours they had spent studying in the lab when studdenly Lauren burst out with a large gasp.

"Lauren…Doctor Lewis…Lauren." Maura kept trying to get the tall doctor's attention. Lauren was steadily looking down into a microscope with fear on her face. The small doctor noticed a single tear trail down Lauren's face.

"Lauren." Maura said again and placed her small hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No Maura. I believe I am not alright. Look." Lauren stepped back from the microscope and pulled Maura towards it.

The small blonde leaned over and looked into the apparatus. "Is this the blood of one of the victims? It has fae markers but looks mostly human. I see a few missing markers that we have been looking for on the other victims. It looks as if it is slowly mutating towards fae or maybe back to fae. Maybe that is why they are dying so quickly. The body isn't able to handle the mutation." Maura stepped back from the microscope and looked up at Lauren. She noticed the tears in the doctor's eyes and the look of dread on her face. "Lauren." Maura stated again.

"That is my blood Maura." Lauren looked down at her hands and sighed. "After you talked I went like you said and studied my blood. I noticed some abnormalities and began researching it. I cross matched it with my previous DNA on files and realized that there was changes. So I drew another vial just in case of cross contamination and retested it. The markers were the same but slowly changing from the very first only human sample from a long time ago. That is my blood, I am turning fae."

Maura looked silently at the tall doctor and let the words absorb into her mind. "So you were injected with the human to fae serum from Taft's compound?"

Lauren nodded as another tear fell down her cheek.

"Lauren, I take that this is bad news? You are crying." Maura tried to understand the nature of this event but her knowledge of fae was limited and she truly did not understand. "As far as I understand, being human only gives you a lifespan of about 80 years. Being fae gives those millennia over a human. The benefits of this are astronomical except for the fact that you seem upset. I understand the desire to remain human but in your situation would it not mean that you no longer would be undesirable to the fae?" Maura tried to make the positives of the situation since she didn't understand the human to fae issue.

"Maura, you are correct. The benefits outweigh the negativity except for one large reason. It is forbidden to change a human to fae. It is a death sentence for all. This is the reason for the serum to be created. Not only to save the life of a fae to live an existence as a human but also for a human to remain human. The fae pride themselves on their superiority over the human species. The ability to change one to the other is forbidden and taboo. It has existed in history but all who accomplished this were put to death. We have been give sanctuary on our lives to create these serums to right the wrongs. If we end up being fae then our sanctuary of our life is forfeit."

"The fae do not want changes and that is a large reason why Taft was put to death. He was a monster. Not only to the fae but to the human species too, his dream to become fae, create a new species and wipe out the old made him this way." Lauren let herself cry harder and sat down on the treatment table behind her.

"So you are saying that since some fascist doctor injected you with a serum to turn you fae against your will, you will be under a death sentence for becoming fae against your will?" Maura asked in anger. "I will fight to my death to make sure you are not held accountable for what those scientists did to you." Maura stepped closer to Lauren and rested her hands on the tall doctor's legs.

"Lauren. We must think of the now right now. Let's look at the facts of the blood. You are turning fae. From what I have learned there are many different types of fae. Do you happen to know what fae you will be? How about small changes since you left the Taft compound, do you notice any changes in your body or personality since then?" Maura needed to help the tall doctor past the fear and focus on the issues. She slowly ran her hands up and down the doctor's thighs. Lauren looked down at the small hands rubbing on her. She noticed the affect they were having on her body. She wanted to let her touch her more, but she needed to focus.

"I have no idea. I know what fae DNA I was using for the serums design but the scientists may have added more." Lauren whispered while watching Maura's hands move.

"What were the types of DNA you were using doctor?" Maura asked as her tone in her voice dropped slowly. She felt her body begin to change in desire for the tall blonde doctor.

"Succubus…Shifter…Siren…" Lauren whispered out as her breath caught between each word and the small hands that reached higher on her thighs. "Fire elemental…Kitsune…Dragon…Nymph…Mermaid…Choga…" Lauren's breath caught with a hard gasp as Maura's hands turned onto the inside of her thighs and paused at the crease between her legs.

"Then you could be any of this type of fae. Tell me Lauren…" Maura rubbed lightly at Lauren's center of her jeans pressing in. "Which ones would be canceled out and would have shown by now?" She kept talking as she pressed in harder against the tall doctors center.

"Choga…No one has been drugged by tasting my…skin." Lauren's eyes were intent on the actions of the small hands rubbing her center. She slowly opened her legs wider for easier access. She shifted back a small bit onto the exam table and leaned back resting her arms behind her to hold her up.

"What other's?" Maura whispered as she leaned in and ran her nose up the tall doctor's body smelling her gently.

"Kitsune…my teeth have not changed…nor…the need to be…ac…" Her voice dropped and she gasped again as the small doctor's tongue lightly licked the pulse point on her neck.

"What else?" Maura repeated before she placed an open mouthed kiss on the Lauren's neck.

"Dragon… they are…rare…and…scaly…" Lauren broke out each word panting. She lifted one hand and ran it down the small doctor's arm towards her center.

"Succubus…maybe…not…in…me…" She panted more and pressed her hand firmly against Maura's and grinded it against her center.

Maura clamped down her mouth onto the tall doctor's neck and bit down. She moved her free hand up towards the tall doctor's waist and ran her fingers along the line of her pants on her hip.

"Then…" She lifted her mouth and let her tongue run up slow on the doctor's neck. "It is possible. It is in you. Try to think about your changes since then." She finished her sentence and pulled the doctor's ear lobe into her mouth and sucked on it. She let her free hand roam until she reached the tall doctor's jeans button. She worked her elegant fingers with finesse and unbuttoned it. She reached and grasped the zipper and slowly moved it downward.

"Possible. I feel that I have a fever more lately…" Lauren added as she shifted her body up to allow the small doctor more access. Maura moved her hands to each side of the tall doctor and ran them up her body letting the shirt move upwards with her hands. Lauren couldn't wait any longer for the small blonde to touch her she shifted forward and grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her own body letting it fall onto the table.

"What are you doing to me Maura?" Lauren asked in between panting breaths. She needed to feel the small blonde touch her. She wanted her to take her and claim her.

"Making you think and feel Doctor Lewis." Maura smirked before she placed both hands on her own shirt and lifted it over her head.

"Doctor Isles, I believe you are an expert in this field." Lauren added before gasping and holding her breath as small hands cupped each of her breasts. She never took the time to put her bra back on after being with Jane in the living room.

Maura leaned over and nabbed one nipple with her teeth. She then began to flick her tongue across it. Lauren moaned out a non-intelligent sentence before she noticed the small doctor pushing her further on the exam table.

The bond inside them guided them in their desire making sure both removed their clothes quick. They shifted until both of them were on the exam table with Maura looking down at the tall blonde doctor.

"I have no knowledge of these types of fae Doctor Lewis. But, let's see what we can find out from a physical inspection shall we?" Maura smirked with desire flowing across her face.

"Yes." Lauren whispered out before pulling the small doctor down on to her and claiming her mouth. She ran her hands up her back and back down before grabbing her ass and pushing up into her.

"Very good. Doctor Lewis. It would seem that the basic motor function is properly working. How about we work on those skills for a few?" Maura added before running her hand down the tall doctor's body, letting her fingers finally dip into her wet swollen lips. She flicked her finger across Lauren's clit lightly and moaned.

"Ah…lubrication is more than adequate... Your Bartholin's glands are working properly and excreting a quite sufficient amount of fluid….Doctor Lewis…" Maura panted with each flick of her finger. She randomly dipped into the tall blonde to spread the wetness around her lips and clit. Lauren moaned and pushed upwards into the small doctor begging for her to enter her fully.

"Maura…please…" Lauren cried and pushed up again into her.

"Need to examine you more…full examination Doctor Lewis…" Maura drove two fingers into Lauren as deep as she could. The tall blonde bowed her back upwards and cried out at the wonderful feeling of the intrusion.

"One last part…of…your…exam…" Maura groaned between each grunt. She added a third finger and hooked them upwards to scrap across the rough patch of skin inside the tall doctor.

Lauren ran her hands downward and grabbed the small doctor's ass and pulled her towards her with each thrust to deepen Maura's fingers inside of her.

The small blonde smirked with pride and lifted her body up slightly resting on her forearm placed beside Lauren's head and thrust faster into her. She looked down and watched the tall doctor writhe beneath her.

"Not yet…Doctor Lewis." Maura ordered slowing her pace with her fingers when she felt the tall doctor start to tighten around her. "We haven't finished your examination."

Lauren groaned as her body was dragged away from a powerful building orgasm. She needed to fall over the edge and soon.

Maura leaned up and braced herself on her knees between the legs of Lauren. She placed a firm hand down on her lower stomach above her mound and held the doctor down. Maura hooked her fingers again and pressed up into the rough patch inside of the tall doctor while flicking her thumb across her clit.

"Oh my god!" Lauren cried out at the pressure building inside her from the doctor's fingers. Maura lightly flicked her fingertips across the rough skin and leaned in trading her thumb for her tongue. She flicked fast but firm strokes across the tall doctor's clit.

Lauren moaned out with each flick driving her head back into the exam table and grasping Maura's head with her hands pushing her into her center. She needed to feel one last push before she fell over the edge into her orgasm.

Maura smiled and wrapped her lips around Lauren's clit and sucked hard while flicking her fingers across her g-spot inside the tall doctor. The blonde beneath her screamed out as she came hard. Spirts of warm fluid sprayed down Maura's face as she sucked on her clit wetting everything below her and onto the exam table. Lauren's head shot up as her mouth made a perfect circle of a soundless scream. Her voice disappeared at the extreme orgasm that ripped through her body making her motionless.

Maura pressed down with her hand on the doctor's lower stomach and continued to flick her fingers to drag out the orgasm until Lauren's body fell motionless to the exam table. Soft whimpers sounded between each labored breath of the tall doctors.

Maura lifted her head and wiped her face and chin on the inner thigh of the tall doctor and smiled. "All working perfect, Doctor Lewis. It would seem you are a perfect specimen." Maura snickered and rested her head on the tall doctor's lap. She felt Bo and Jane's presence close and pondered the reason of why she could suddenly feel them easier.

Lauren couldn't get her voice to work as she tried to speak towards the small doctor. Maura noticing the attempt patted her hand on Lauren's thigh and whispered. "Take your time Lauren. It's alright."

"Wow." Was all that the tall blonde could speak before she moaned again from an aftershock.

Bo and Jane barely made it to the door of the lab before both of their knees buckled out from under them at the feelings of an orgasm burst through their bond. They knew one of the two women in the lab was very happy and spent at that moment.

"Amazing!" Jane gasped as she struggled to maintain her balance while looking at Bo for acknowledgment of if she felt the same thing.

"I would agree. I think this bond is more powerful that what we thought. I felt someone fall over the edge of bliss and I know it wasn't you or I. I think we need to see our lovers right now Jane. We need answers." Bo answered as she moved to open the lab door.

Peeking through the lab door, Bo and Jane snickered at the sight before them. Their lovers were naked and tangled into each other on the lab exam table. Lauren was fast asleep while Maura steadily ran circles with her fingertip on Lauren's lower stomach just above her mound.

Maura lifted her head when she heard the door close and the snickering laughs that followed.

"She needed to forget her worries for a bit." Was all the small doctor said before she smiled wide and lifted her finger to shush the women from talking loud and waking the tall doctor sleeping below her.

Bo and Jane moved towards the two blondes as Bo whispered to Maura, "Is she OK? Did something happen to her?" She looked concerned for a long moment before she realized the content look on her lover's face. "Seems you were the best medicine Doctor Isles." Bo finally snickered and placed her hand on her shoulder in a thank you.

"She became quite upset at some testing and I think she needs to be the one to tell you about it. But, let her rest for a bit before she does." Maura whispered back before accepting a kiss from Jane who leaned down towards her.

"I love you, Doctor Isles. Always looking out for friends I see." Jane added after the small kiss. "We felt her orgasm. It nearly knocked us off our feet. How about you? It seems you're not as shaken up as us."

"No Jane. I felt the emotions behind it but didn't feel it like you two look. I think it is because I didn't orgasm and was focused on pleasuring the beautiful doctor."

Bo laughed softly and looked down at the two lovers again. "Seems she is a squirter for you. I never have seen her so wet before." Bo stated with a look of shock.

Maura snickered and joked, "I did an extensive examination of her sexual anatomy Bo. She is very much healthy by the way."

Jane laughed and looked at Bo. "That means the good doctor introduced your lover to…what is it called again?"

"G-spot stimulation." Lauren added in a scientific voice startling everyone. "She is quite good at it too, Bo."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"It would seem so." Bo added and leaned down to kiss the tall blonde. "Something I need to learn. If it makes you senseless for a bit, it is worth learning."

"Bo…" Lauren became serious suddenly. "Maura and I were talking and she brought something to my attention that I needed to test. The tests came out positive."

Bo brushed a lock of hair from Lauren's forehead and waited. "What happened Lauren?"

"Remember when I was at Taft's compound and the scientists injected me with things to try to kill me?" Lauren began and Bo nodded slightly while watching her.

"Well, it would seem that the injection was the one that turned human to fae like what was given to Taft. My DNA has fae in it."

Bo sucked in a deep breath and froze at the tall doctor's words. "It is forbidden Lauren."

Lauren nodded and looked at all the women individually before back to Bo. "I have fae DNA and am changing slowly. I am not sure why I am not dead yet or if I will have powers but I am changing. When Maura brought it to my attention I tested myself twice in hopes that the first test was contaminated but it wasn't."

"We need to talk to Trick, Lauren. The fae could give you the death sentence for this. It wasn't your fault but they won't think the same as we do."

"Agreed." Lauren added and shifted under the small doctor. Maura rose and climbed off the exam table. She brushed her hand lightly over the tall doctor's cheek then stepped back into Jane's embrace.

"Death sentence? How can they give you a death sentence for something not your fault Lauren?" Jane asked as her anger grew. She felt an instant need to protect the tall blonde woman.

"Any change between human to fae or vice versa is a death sentence according to fae law. It is an abomination to them." Bo added trying to explain to Jane.

"By my dead body!" Jane burst out in anger and tightened her grip on the small doctor in her arms. "I vow to protect you Lauren."

"Lauren, I will not let the fae judge you for this. You saved their fucking race by making that serum. Dyson will agree and back you. I bet we can get a few of the elder's to back you too. You have made friends among the fae that would find it bad for others if they crossed them or you." Bo stated.

Maura nodded and added. "I will back you and help Jane protect you. We can't lose you Lauren. But, first we need to figure out what kind of fae you will become too."

Lauren nodded and let a tear slip down her cheek. "Let's get some rest and then start working on the serums tomorrow at the Light compound. No one needs to know of my DNA just yet. We still have lives to save."


	15. Friends and Lovers

**_Author's Note: I apologize for taking so much time in updating another chapter for this story. I have had some issues with family recently. I am the caretaker as of last week for my mother and my father who live in separate homes. My father is having heart issues and we are expecting him to go into surgery to repair it within the week. My mother has had two strokes and is experiencing short term memory loss. My hands have been full with caring for both of them. I will start updating more frequently very soon. Here is a short chapter to help the story along a bit until I am able to write a full chapter. Look for a longer one in about a week. I am writing it on my tablet while I wait at the hospital or on my off times at their homes. _**

**_NOTE: If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

**Chapter 15: Friends and Lovers**

Lauren walked to her desk in the home laboratory. "I forgot I was to look over Frost's contract. I cannot do anything else until I finish this. I will meet you all upstairs for bed in a few." She smirked at Maura and then looked at Bo and Jane. "Someone was generous enough to give me a wonderful experience but did not complete the experience for herself. Quite selfless I may add. She must be in a hurtful state." Lauren sat down in her chair and then leaned back looking at the three women. She winked at Maura and then spoke to Bo. "Make sure she is taken care of my love. For me please… Or I will finish what we started when I get done with these papers."

"I think that she will need certain medical treatments that only a doctor is able to complete. However, I will definitely keep her well comfortable until you meet with us, Doctor Lewis." Bo stated in a business like fashion.

Jane laughed and pulled the small doctor into her arms. "I agree. I think we should keep her as comfortable as possible until she is able to be checked out properly by the doctor."

Lauren nodded and pulled Frost's contract towards her. "Then I better get busy and do it right so I am able to begin examinations."

Maura blushed and moved towards the door. She spoke softly, "And they say doctors only have one track minds. It's all about the science. My ass!"

Bo and Jane burst out laughing and followed the small doctor out the door. Jane knew that Maura hardly ever cussed about anything.

Lauren focused on the documents with full concentration. She was angry that the fae decided to change the details of the contracts for the humans who enter into the team for the serum creation. She knew she needed to address this with the Ash. "I doubt he knows what his lawyers have been up to. I wonder if Jane and Maura's contract has hidden agenda's in it as well. I will find out tomorrow to make sure. Then have the Ash make addendums to make sure they are not taken advantage of." She focused on adding small details to Frost's contract to include full internet and digital data of the fae. She knew he would need as much information as possible to do his duty as possible detective with the police or as a special agent of the government program the fae have in place.

Lauren finally stood and stretched letting each of her back bones crack before grabbing the documents and walking upstairs to pass them to the small black detective. He reminded her so much of Hale. "Those two detectives would probably get along really well once they get to know each other," she thought.

At the final step of the stairs Lauren stopped and stared at the scene before her. On one side of the room sat several large boxes with smaller ones placed on top of them. In the center of the room on the coffee table were four large pizza boxes and two large bottles of vodka with one half gone. In front of the large screen television stood Kenzi, Hale and Frost, each with a PS4 controller in their hands. Bodies were weaving back and forth and jumping up and down in all directions. Voices were whispering, growling and yelling in excitement and anger at different intervals, beside the three people stood Dyson and a tall beautiful blonde with a detectives badge hanging on her hip. Dyson and the blonde were making bets on who would win the race of cars that emerged on the wide screen television as the surround sound whirled with engine noises and gun shots.

"Hey! Hotpants! Do you wanna grab a controller and join the fun? Oh and the card and receipts are on your kitchen counter. Frost gotz him some badass clothing, so posh! He also purchased the computer equipment he needed. I grabbed us this system so we can practice our motor skills for when the zombies attack! Hope its Okiez! Hey! Watch it Jukebox, that's my car you are ramming!" Kenzi whirled her head back to the television and started jumping up and down the controller.

"Kids…" Lauren mumbled and shook her head. She continued to watch the group for a bit noticing that they were fast becoming friends. She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed Dyson smiling at her.

"It seems that bringing these humans into our world had brought happiness to my best friend….Thank you… Lauren." He looked down as if he wanted to say something so Lauren laid her hand on top of his and squeezed it. "Dyson. Everything is good. Please do not worry. No hard feelings?"

Dyson lifted his head and smiled. He knew he ruined all chances with the succubus by trying to rush her to make a decision about being his life mate. He realized after Bo rushed out of the room that day that maybe she really wasn't meant to be his. When she told him that Lauren held her heart, his broke. He continued on with his life as he watched Bo and Lauren become a well-defined couple within the fae community, a couple that even both the Light and Dark allowed. After moving on with his life he finally met a woman that made his heart burst every time she was around. He didn't have the nerve to tell her until recently. It was the tall blonde detective standing next to him, Tamsin. This was the first time he felt comfortable with bringing her to meet Bo.

"Lauren, no hard feelings. Thank you for taking care of Bo. She truly loves you. Where is she by the way, I thought she would be here with the new humans?" Dyson asked.

"She is upstairs with two other "_humans_" who have joined us. She is showing them around and then she will be heading to bed. I am joining her shortly. We all have a long day tomorrow with the orientation for the Light for these three." Lauren looked at Dyson to make sure he understood the ramifications of addressing the women as _humans_ instead of something derogatory again. He acknowledged her command and nodded in apology before continuing.

"That's too bad. I wanted to introduce her to my girlfriend and new police partner. Lauren, this is Tamsin." He motioned for the blonde detective to join him. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled at Lauren.

Extending her hand in greeting Lauren noticed a strong alcohol smell on the woman and spoke, "Nice to meet you Tamsin. It is great to see Dyson happy. Will you be joining our team to help the Light and Dark as well as the unaligned?"

"Nice to meet you Doctor Lewis, I heard so much about your endeavors. I hope to one day get to work beside you. Sadly, I am new to the area and have not been given permission to join your team. If that changed I will immediately inform you."

Lauren nods and adds, "Well, as much as I would love to chat and get to know you and spend time with you and Dyson, I need to head to bed. I have a long day tomorrow. It was great meeting you."

Both Dyson and Tamsin smile and wish her a great evening before heading back to the rowdy video gaming crew.

Lauren once again received a shock, the second in a matter of fifteen minutes. She opened the door to her room to see Bo and Jane lazily leaning back against the headboard of the bed while Maura is smashed between the two cuddling up to them. She fully expected clothes off and bodies moving. It seems the bond between them all pushed the line very closely between love and sex. This cuddling showed more of the loving side of the bond. Each brunette had a hand gently rubbing circles on the blonde's stomach.

They were discussing the feelings and emotions that they are experiencing with the new bond.

"Babe, come join us. We have been waiting for you."


	16. Vigor

**Chapter 15: Vigor**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I am working on trying to get some chapters out while I deal with my family issues. Things have been extremely busy for me. Also, I know that almost all my chapters have sexual situations in them. If you don't like those parts then you really shouldn't read this story. Their is a lot of sex. It comes with having a succubus in the story too. _**

**_NOTE: If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

_Since my updates have been extremely slow I will be adding previous excerpt to help those who are waiting for chapters as I update them._

_Previously on Doctor's Choice:_

_Lauren once again received a shock, the second in a matter of fifteen minutes. She opened the door to her room to see Bo and Jane lazily leaning back against the headboard of the bed while Maura is smashed between the two cuddling up to them. She fully expected clothes off and bodies moving. It seems the bond between them all pushed the line very closely between love and sex. This cuddling showed more of the loving side of the bond. Each brunette had a hand gently rubbing circles on the blonde's stomach. _

_They were discussing the feelings and emotions that they are experiencing with the new bond. _

_"Babe, come join us. We have been waiting for you."_

**Chapter 15:Vigor**

_"…bare with me youngling. I need a short break. Would you like a drink refill before we continue?" Jane politely asked the couple before her. She thought back at the many times her Maura would play the proper hostess of anyone who visited their home. Maura usually would reprimand her for putting her feet on the coffee table while guests were there or burping after finishing a beer. Jane usually did these things to get a rise out of her loving doctor. She loved calling Bass a turtle just to hear the reprimand of Maura when she said "No Jane he is a Tortoise." Jane giggled at the memory and looked down at the couple. _

_"When Maura returns you should come back and visit with her. She would love to tell you some stories about her point of view of us. Are you writing a book or is this just a curiosity to learn of us?" Jane asked as she headed towards the kitchen to retrieve a drink."  
"Actually, Ma'am, we are writing our dissertation for our doctorate on genetic mutations, the main cause of diversity among the fae and human genes, the people who made the research, and their story. It is fascinating to listen to the history of how it all began. Please continue with your story, I do not want to miss anything. Also, I would greatly appreciate a chance to speak with Doctor Isles too. Thank you for your offer." The young man stated as he watched Jane travel back to the chair and sit down to rest comfortably._

_"Well youngling, I have no idea what a "discerning station" is because that is Maura's domain. I will tell you my story and you can do with it as you wish." Jane answered._

_The young man and his quiet companion giggled. "It's a dissertation Ma'am and thank you we both are excited to hear more about your story."_

_Jane took another sip of her drink and smiled at the young couple. "Well the next part of my story is graphic. Let me begin the story with the first night of the beginning of our orientation. The two weeks we all spent with the unaligned faction was the turning point for Maura and I. You see if you read any of the fae news you would know that …."_

* * *

Lauren smiled gently as she watched the love of her life interact with the two new friends and lovers of hers. She still did not quite understand this bond she had with them but somehow it exists beyond the ability to explain with science. She knew that Maura had similar feelings and the need to understand everything with science as well.

Lauren shook out of her thoughts and stepped towards the women on the bed. "What have you three been up to? Looks like everyone is extremely comfortable." She smiled and leaned a knee on the bed.

"We are discussing how this bond is affecting each of us. I would like to learn more from you as well Lauren." Maura stated softly with a gentle look towards her of question? "Please join us."

Lauren slowly climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and nestled in close against Bo. A group of deep sighs sounded through the quiet room. It sounded as if someone had finally had the feeling of coming home. Lauren smiled and whispered afterwards, "I needed this."

Bo ran her hand down Lauren's side to rest it on her hip. "It feels complete. Do you feel it too? All of you? A soon as Lauren joined us it was as if I finally felt complete."

"We really need to learn more about this bond and read up in the book that explains some of it. However, we have to get their orientation done as soon as possible. They are in their unaligned two week period now with us but next will be the Light fae and then the Dark fae. You two may be somewhat aware of how things work but Frost knows nothing and will get into trouble easily." Lauren stated trying to express the need for everyone to be on the same page.

"I vote that we spend the next few days learning about the fae and then work on our bond for a few days. That will give us plenty of time after to learn more and prepare for our time with the other alignments." Maura offered her opinion.

"I agree. I really am curious about this thing between everyone but I for one don't want to be accidentally forced into slavery by the fae." Jane added.

"Well if you feel that we are able to set aside the bond for a few days then yes. I am afraid that something will happen between all of us that we will not understand and could cause more issues." Bo said while looking at Lauren.

"How about we all make agreements that if something changes in anyone of us that we will all four come together to discuss it and find answers. This way we might be able to side step any mishaps before they happen." Maura offered to the other three.

"I agree with Maura and will do it. Also, I would like to discuss the sexual nature of this bond real quick. If we are going to set aside the learning of it, what happens if one of us sleeps with another? I mean like… what happened between Maura and me earlier. We are not a couple like you and I or her and Jane. How do you or you…" Lauren turned her head and looked at Maura and Jane. "…feel about sleeping with each other or one of us? I know that you Jane were not upset at Maura and I for what happened in the lab. I do not want jealousy to become an issue with this bond."

Jane looked down at the small doctor and smiled. "I had no jealousy or issue with you and Lauren." She looked up at Lauren and smiled. "We also slept together Lauren. Maura had no jealousy with this either. Did you babe?"

Maura giggled and said. "No BAAABE. I watched you two together remember and if you ask Bo you will know how extremely turned on it made me."

Bo laughed at the two women and spoke. "Yep. Your little Maura was so turned on I had to hold her against me before she joined the two of you."

"Which Bo…" Maura lifted her head and looked at Bo. "How come you didn't do anything with me during that time?"

Bo ran her hand further up both Lauren and Maura's hips and spoke softly to the small doctor. "I felt that we needed to watch these two. They gave us the privilege of watching the beauty of their union. It was worth it don't you think?"

"Yes." Maura breathed softly out and shivered. The hands of both Bo and Jane on her were causing a strong stirring feeling between her legs. "But, I know you were just as turned on as I. Did you not want me?" Maura asked with a slight look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Maura, I wanted you as much as I have ever wanted any woman. I wanted you like I do with Lauren. Please understand Lauren that I am not replacing you or wishing someone over you. I am just stating that my desire for Maura at that time matches my desire for you all the time." Bo stated honestly to make sure Lauren and Maura understood her meaning.

"I take no offense my love. I understood long before this conversation. I am not jealous of your interactions with Jane and Maura. I feel deep inside as if they are already a part of us." The tall blonde doctor looked at Maura and Jane. "I promote any sexual relations with you two and us. Be it together or separately. I have come to an understanding about the way a succubus nature is and how it affects humans like me. I came to know that no matter what happens with others for Bo and her feeding; she will always come home to me. We have an understanding that she doesn't tell me about her feeds and I do not ask. She simply tells me that she has fed."

Lauren lifted her body up and rested on her forearm letting her head lay on Bo's chest. She looked over and Maura and watched as Jane and Bo's hands steadily caressed the small doctor. She noticed the tremble in her body as certain spots on her body were touched. Lauren felt the desire of Maura through their bond. "Maura." Lauren softly whispered to get her attention. Maura turned her head and looked at the tall doctor. Her eyes were bright with lust and something new. The look of love shined in them as well. The two doctor's locked eyes and in an unspoken conversation they expressed their feelings towards this bond and each other. Lauren slightly nodded towards the small doctor and smiled. She had given her approval.

Bo felt the shifting movement of her lover and looked down. She watched as Lauren and Maura eyes held and the silent conversation that was happening. Bo smiled at the two women and could feel the bond tighten. Feelings of contentment and happiness spread through each other and grabbed their hearts. A slight nodding feeling at her chest let her know that Lauren and Maura came to an agreement. She looked back at Maura and gasped.

Maura's eyes were shining with lust love. It was a new look towards her. The pull of the small doctor's eyes towards Bo made her lean in with a need for a kiss.

Maura reached over and wrapped her hand on Bo's neck pulling her towards her. When their lips met the quiet passion between the women became savage lust. The feeling rushed into all the women causing moans and loud gasps. The next thing Maura knew as that Bo was on top of her grinding into her center as their tongues battled for dominance. Maura felt the something hard pressing into her as Bo grounded against her again. Jane's hands were travelling all over the succubus and her. She felt Lauren's hands unbuttoning Bo's shirt. Lauren's hands traveled downwards finally unfastening the last button and then to Bo's jeans.

Maura was lost in the feelings that bombarded her of lust and excitement. She broke the kiss from Bo and traveled her tongue down to the pulse point of the succubus. "What present is that I am feeling Bo?" She whispered into the brunette's ear. Bo lifted her head and looked at her shyly. "Um…I was planning on seducing Lauren. I had no idea this would be happening.

Lauren reached down and ran her hand between Bo's legs. She giggled and said with her voice sounding an octave lower. "You're wearing my favorite aren't you Bo?"

Bo nodded and smiled. "I wanted to be able to touch you, feel you and still be inside you." The sound of restraint was in her voice as the passion flowed through them.

Lauren looked at Maura and Jane. "Are you comfortable with added accoutrements in the bedroom?"

Jane nervously answered. "I have never…Um…I don't know." Maura trembled as she held back a moan. She grew more excited knowing that Bo was wearing it. "Jane…nothing will happen that you don't want to happen my sweet girl."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. She meant for it to be a small kiss to show her how much she loved her but the bond rose again and raged through them at the touch of their lips.

Lauren quickly began to work hard on removing her lover's clothes without interrupting the connection between the succubus, Jane and the small doctor. Bo lifted her hips enough to allow her jeans and panties be pulled off her in a rush. Once finished Lauren began with Maura and worked alongside of Jane to remove the small blonde's clothes too. The need to touch skin to skin for all of them hummed through the air.

Maura felt the hard pressure of Bo's addition pressing across her center. Each time the succubus ground down against her the wetness of her desire would spread across the toy generously coated it with her fluids. She moaned out and grabbed Bo's hips. "Please Bo…I need…" She could barely speak her need as she fought to control her breathing.

Bo lifted her body up slightly and reached down to grasp around her phallus when she felt Lauren's hands already there and guiding the tip into Maura. Bo groaned out with clenched teeth trying to hold back her need. "Is this what you want Maura?" Bo slowly pushed downward giving her an inch of the hard phallus between her legs. Maura did not know that a part of the toy was inserted into Bo as well. Each movement Bo felt inside her and with the bond.

"Yes…Please Bo…" Maura cried out as she felt Bo push into her deeper. "More." She groaned out.

Lauren leaned back and placed her hand slightly higher onto Maura's clit and rubbed while feeling Bo push slowly into the small doctor. She helped hold the small blonde's hips down until Bo was fully inside of Maura. With her free hand she slid it down her body into her jeans and down to her wet slit between her legs. She closed her eyes after the first swipe of her fingers across her clit. Then she opened then and turned her head to watch her lover and the small doctor. She watched the beauty of the two in their passion.

Jane watched Lauren and followed her actions. She leaned back and watched the union between the two lovers. She stroked herself coating her soaked center with her fingers. She pushed two inside her and gasped. Then added a third and began to pump in and out while watching the two next to her.

Maura cried out begging Bo to move inside her when she felt Bo's entire length pressing into her. She felt full with a strong pressure inside. The phallus in her was larger than she had ever taken before with either a man or a woman. She knew as she felt that it was a good eight or nine inches in length with about two inches wide and it turned her on more. She needed to feel Bo move in her.

"Please Bo." Maura begged.

"Please what…Maura?" Bo taunted the small doctor as she slowly swayed her hips pressing harder. "Tell me what you want baby."

"FUCK!" Maura burst out in fervor. She heard Jane giggle beside her but she didn't care. She needed to feel it hard and fast.

"Tell me Maura." Bo taunted again as she swirled her hips one more time.

"Please…" Maura begged. "Bo…"

"Please what baby. You need to tell me what you want." Bo answered. She wanted to make the small doctor openly tell her what she wanted.

"Damn it Bo! Fuck! Just Fuck me!" Maura cried. "Fuck me! Hard and fast. Fuck me with your cock until I can't walk. Just fucking Fuck me now!" She cried out and grasped Bo's ass and pushed upwards drawing the cock out of her fast. The doctor cried out and dug her fingers into Bo's ass and then pulled downward making her drive into her.

The bond burst out again through the four women, Bo and Maura lost control. Bo leaned upwards and grabbed Maura's hips and began to pound into her with vigor. With each thrust she could feel through the bond the small doctor.

"Oh God!" Maura screamed out when Bo started driving harder and deeper into her. She felt at the end of each thrust that she was going to split open. She tightened her grip on Bo's ass and held on.

"There is no God here." Bo grunted out. Maura screamed over and over as Bo brought her to multiple orgasms. Bo rode the bond hard and tried to gain control again. Maura raised her hips slightly and that was all Bo needed as she pushed one last thrust into the small doctor and exploded with orgasm. Maura and Bo cried out together as she brought the small blonde over again with her.

The bond pushed the feelings of the orgasm into the other women and they cried out in unison after.

"And you say I have a potty mouth." Jane giggled breathing heavily.

Maura had little energy to answer and just grunted. Jane burst out laughing. "Well babe, it was definitely a turn on."


	17. Infected

**Chapter 17: Infected**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I intended to have this to you all last night but just as I was ready to turn on the laptop a bad thunderstorm ripped through the area. Lightening was beautiful. I took my father outside with me and we watched it until it started to rain. So anyways, here is the next chapter._**

**_NOTE: If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

**Chapter 17:Infected**

"So, first day at the lab Doctor?" A tall blond man addressed the small doctor. "Do you need a tour?

"I have had a tour the other day by Doctor Lewis. My name is Doctor Maura Isles and you are?" Maura removed her glove off her hand and put it out in front of her.

"Dariak, my name is Dariak." He grasped the small hand and shook it lightly. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Isles. I am a Medical assistant for the lab. Doctor Lewis runs this facility in the name of the Light and the Ash. Are you a part of the new team?"

"Mister…Dariak, I am a part of the new team, Yes. However, I must apologize for my somewhat rude question but do you not have a surname. I find that it makes me uncomfortable to address a person by their given name unless we are close friends." Maura looked up at the tall blonde fae with a questioning look.

Dariak gave the small doctor a gentle smile with something oddly hidden behind his eyes that Maura caught before it disappeared.

Dariak cleared his throat and spoke. "Some of the fae do not have surnames Doctor Isles. Please remember this small fact because you may accidently offend them. It would be critical to some of them to remand the offense with a duel or something just as nasty, especially towards humans."

Maura paled at the thought of offending anyone including the man in front of her. "My apologies, Sir. I meant no disrespect in asking your surname."

Dariak chuckled and laid his hand on the small doctor then answered. "Doctor Isles, you did not offend me but Doctor Lewis said we are to help the team with understanding the fae and I felt I needed to address this before we went any further. As for my surname it is quite odd sounding in the English language. My name is Dariak Ó Dochartaigh, which means Dariak descendant of Doherty. Doctor Isles, you may call me Dariak Doherty for short."

Maura stared at the fae for a short moment then her nervousness pushed her to begin quoting something educational.

"I once read in a journal about how everyone who bears an Irish name knows, at least, that _Mac_ and _O_, the two familiar signs of Gaelic descent, are just ordinary nouns, meaning _son_ and _grandson_, but now in the surnames standing for _descendant." _ As she finished her statement she began to feel very confused and weak. Her arms were feeling heavy and her head tingled.

"Dariak, why are you not monitoring the scans for the new strain of virus that Doctor Isles and I are working on?" Lauren snapped as she noticed that her assistant was using his power on the small doctor. Dariak smirked at her deviously and pull his hand back from Maura. Lauren's protective side rushed forward and she raised her shoulders higher in confidence and stepped closer.

"Dariak, Office" She looked at him with a protective force of nature and his smirk dropped. He didn't move."…NOW!" She snapped as she walked into her office.

Lauren sat at her desk waiting for her assistant to settle. Anger poured off her at the thought of a fae using his powers on a human without the human's permission. She knew that humans have to stance in the fae world but she prided herself in the idea that in her medical facility humans were equal. At the very least in her facility she strives for it. The Ash gave her complete reign over the medical compound.

"So Dariak, what do you have to say for yourself in defense of what I just observed?" Lauren growled out at the man.

Dariak stood up tall and spoke with an air of contempt in his demeanor. "I am fae, I do not need to defend my actions with humans or to humans."

Lauren stood quickly and slammed her hands down on her desk and leaning over it towards Dariak. "It does not matter if I or Doctor Isles is human, what I saw out there was a breach of the very rules that are applied to in this medical facility in the name of the Ash!"

Dariak snickered at Lauren and spoke, "If the Ash knew you were allowing humans to run the supervisory positions in the facility he would be appalled. Humans are food!" He growled back and stepped closer to her. "You dear doctor are food!"

"I am not food! Humans are not food! You are fired and the Ash will know!" Lauren reached over to her desk phone and slammed her hand down on a button specifically to the Ash.

"Well hello; Doctor Lewis, how are you today?" The Ash spoke through the speaker on the phone.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist and pushed his power through her. Lauren gasped and tried to pull back. She felt her body beginning to weaken and thought into her mind. "_I will not let him win."_

"Doctor Lewis. What is the reason for this call?" The Ash spoke in a demanding tone through the phone.

"Ash…" Lauren croaked out.

Maura rushed through the door feeling through their bond that Lauren was in trouble. She seen the tall blond man has his hand wrapped around the tall doctor's wrist as she paled.

Lauren groaned out in pain to the Ash. "Video…office…please?" Then she fainted on the desk. Dariak turned towards Maura and smiled an evil smile. "The doctor was pretty tasty. You are next. I will have my dessert before I must part from here." He stepped forward towards the small doctor and raised his hand to grab her. Maura let out a squeal and slammed her hand down towards the man's chest pushing a plunger of the needle she had in her hand.

Dariak looked down at his chest as his hands dropped to see in surprise of what the small doctor had done to him. Then he looked up and smiled to her. "You Doctor Isles are a human and merely food for me. Your small contents that you assume will hurt me do little to my kind." He reached out and grabbed her again.

The door burst open and armed guards rushed towards the fae man. He did not struggle just smirked at the small doctor. A guard on each arms and went to take him away; Dariak smirked and put his hand on each guard's body to feed as they all heard Maura say.

"Three…Two…One…"

Dariak suddenly collapsed in the guards hands. She looked at them and smiled. "He will not be an issue for a few hours if I have the dosage correct. I am not sure what type of fae he is but I put enough in that syringe to drop a _Bubalus bubalis_." The guards just stood there holding up the blonde man and stared at the small doctor. Maura moved towards Lauren and gently patted her arm but continued to speak to the guards. "Did you know that a _Bubalus bubalis is also known as a_ large bovid originating in South Asia, Southeast Asia, and China? Today, they are also found in Europe…" Maura stopped her speaking and turned red as the guards just stood there and stared at her. "I am Google-mouthing again. I apologize."

Lauren burst out with a weak laugh and nodded weakly towards the small doctor. "You are a masterpiece, Doctor Isles." Maura dropped her head shyly and whispered. "Thank you."

"How did you know to bring a syringe full of…what was it you gave him?" Lauren asked in thought.

"Well Lauren, tranquilizer and I noticed when he turned to enter the office that his eyes shown a look of deviousness that I knew would cause trouble. So, I filled the syringe and waited. I didn't hear you were in trouble but I felt it. It felt it in my soul like something was pulling me towards you. I decided that I needed to go to you and you know how things ended from there."

The Ash came through the door in the middle of Maura's explanation and watched the two doctors interact. As the small doctor was speaking to the tall one, they each leaned toward each other and randomly ran a finger up or down an arm. The Ash noticed something different about them too. It was as if Doctor Lewis shined and the small doctor matched her.

"Doctor Lewis, I assume you are alright since the guards are here and the perpetrator is shall we say out for the count. Do you need anything further?"

Lauren bowed towards the Ash and spoke, "I am well, thanks to Doctor Isles who saved me. It is her that needs the recognition. The guards were a wonderful help as well Ash."

"Good." The Ash turned towards the small doctor and acknowledged her with a smile and said. "Thank you Doctor Isles, you have protected a great asset to the Light. I owe you gratitude and thanks. If you have need of my services in the future please feel free to request an audience with me." Then the Ash turned and walked out with the guards following him dragging the tall man with them.

Maura's head popped up quickly and looked at Lauren. "The serum scans, no one is monitoring them!" Maura burst out of the office and headed towards the scans. She picked up the scan papers and looked over them closely. "Uh…Doctor Lewis you need to see this…!"

Lauren studied the scans while mumbling under her breath. "DNA integrity is essential…physiological processes include DNA replication and repair…Disruption of replication….This is it Maura! The disruption of replication by reactive oxygen is facilitating a change in DNA replication more of mutation from human and Fae DNA, Maura!"

Maura smiled at the tall doctor and ran her hand across her lower back as she was leaning over looking at the same scans. "Doctor Lewis, since I am a pathologist and new to the medical of the fae. What does this mean? Are these the same samples from Taft's compound?" The small doctor leaned closer to the microscope next to her and looked in it again. "This is amazing!"

"It means Doctor Isles that we now have the markers for the base formula. We need to find the serum to reverse the effects of the original one. Will you please hand me the sample vials we just scanned? I need to start on the reverse effects. Oh, and yes they are from Taft's compound.I figured that since my serum was created from these samples that they might give us the markers we needed if we add them to the new ones and make some adjustments. These samples have those adjustments."

Maura reached over and grabbed a single vial from the rack and reached out towards Lauren to hand her the vial. She smiled as their hands clasped onto each other. The bond in them flared suddenly as they stared into each others eyes.

Bo, Jane, Dyson, and Hale burst through the door with Bo yelling in excitement, "Frost is amazing!" Startled both women squeezed the vial at the same time making it burst in their hands. Sharp glass buried into their fingers as each woman looked into each others eyes with fear. "Hurry wash your hands!" Lauren yelled as she dragged Maura to the sinks.

Dyson grabbed Hale by the arm and pulled him around. "We should go and get the paperwork finalized for Frost at the station."

"Hey! Are you both OK?" Bo asked as she followed the women waving a hand at the two men in acknowledgement.

Thrusting their hands under the water Lauren rotates Maura's hand and pauses. "Your cut." Maura looks at her hand and then to Lauren."

Both women paled and calmly straightened their shoulders. "Lauren." Maura whispered softly with fear as she paled even more. Lauren worked diligently cleaning and wrapping Maura's cuts on her hands while explaining things to Maura softly so only she could hear. "Everything will be all right. It is just a single sample. We don't know if it is one that has the markers."

The small doctor shook her head. "We do." She paused looking at her with fear and being lost.

"Lauren, it was the sample that was tested. The same one used for these scans." Maura whispered with a single tear on her cheek.

Lauren pulled the small doctor into her arms to comfort her.

"Maura, we are working on the counter serum. Remember? I have complete faith that we will find it. I need the serum too since my DNA is changing. But we need to tell no one."

Maura nodded then paused. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't" Lauren asked.

"I can't lie. I start to hyperventilate, go vasovagal and then faint." Maura answered.

Lauren grabbed the small doctor by the cheeks and made her look her in her eyes. "Maura, babe, everything will work out. We need to keep this quiet until we can get back to our research in the lab." She pulled her tight against her and felt Maura's heart beating fast. She slowly rubbed her hands up and down feeling her yoga strengthen muscles, calming her.

"Maura remember, the samples from Taft's lab are the ones they infected me with. Now we both are infected. It will inhibit cell degradation by freezing the human cells and allowing the fae cells to take over rendering the human ones sterile." Maura realized that Lauren was feeling the same as her.

Bo and Jane both wrapped their arms around the two women. Jane whispered, "We feel it too."

"You don't have to hide it from us."


	18. Hybrid

**Chapter 18: Hybrid**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Things are starting to slow down with my father he is finally out of the hospital from heart surgery. I hope this is the last time. I apologize for being slow to adding chapters. _**

**_NOTE: If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

**Chapter 18: Hybrid**

"The unaligned side of the Fae consisted of Bo and Kenzi. Lauren did receive her freedom and was given the Lights protection and a permanent position as the Chief Medical of the Light Fae." Hale said to Frost. "Maura is now the Chief Medical Examiner for the Section 13 Special Agency of the United States Government and Jane Rizzoli is now a Section 13 Special Agent of the United States Government. Do you want to know what you are titled now with Frost?"

Frost stared at the black man in front of him. He knew he entered into a new world of the unknown race as the fae. He had computer privileges that allowed him to look up and research anything fae that is Light and Unaligned and small part of the dark. His mind wanders to different aspects of what he has already learned about the fae and the good human doctor that saved his friends and him from instant slavery. Although with much reluctance he nodded his head at the fae detective.

"Umm…yea I really would like to know where I am going to be placed within the fae. Will I remain with Jane and Maura or will you eventually take me away? Does Doctor Lewis know of this talk? Forgive me if I am being forward but I don't really know you and don't trust you." Frost blurted out to Hale.

Dyson just shook his head and lightly chuckled before speaking, "It is ok not to trust us. I know what warnings were given to you by Lauren and Bo. I promise you we are on the good side. Kenzi is a free human woman and she works with the fae as well. She would be a great person as a reference that we are telling the truth. But, Hale must continue."

Hale smiled at the young man and winked. "You also will be given the same title as Special Agent Jane Rizzoli and the same salary. You are in a different specialty as her but you will be working hand in hand with her from now on. Lauren has agreed to answer any questions you may have to back up our statement and have anything you wish added to your contract before you start work. You will need to speak to her though and I believe right now she is in the lab working with Doctor Isles."

Hale paused and pushed a badge and a pistol to Frost and sat back in his chair. "You are welcome to speak with Special Agent Rizzoli; she is in the next room currently on the phone with her new case the same one you will be working on for now. Find the fae and people behind the fae to human serum."

Frost lifted his finger at the fae detectives and picked up his new cell phone dialing Bo.

"Bo here."

"Bo, its Frost. I know Lauren is busy but I trust your word too. I am currently in the police station with Hale and Dyson. They are currently giving me a badge and a weapon and saying I am a special agent. Is this true? Do I trust them? Will they try to make me a human slave?"

Frost rambled into the phone trying to not let his fear show. Dyson chuckled and sniffed the air. "I can smell his fear. He truly is afraid of us and fae slavery. Good. Good." He looked over at Frost again and smiled. "It means he will be a very welcome addition to this team. Trust is earned with him I take it?" He addressed Hale while still watching the small black man on the phone.

"Woah, woah, Frost calm down buddy, everything is ok. Hale and Dyson are trustworthy. They helped Lauren build contracts for any humans. They are being truthful. Trust them for me. If not then try to let them earn your trust. Please."

"Oh Ok. Bo?"

"Yes buddy."

"Thank you for making sure we are all safe. I love those two women they are family."

"You're welcome Frost. See you at home for dinner."

Frost hung up the phone and reached over to pick up the badge and weapon. "What duties will I be doing and thank you for allowing me to make that call."

Dyson leaned forward and smiled. "In time you will learn to trust us. We truly mean you no harm. My word on this Frost, as for your duties, you will run the computers for the fae police and section 13. Your command will be directly to Special Agent Rizzoli for now until you get the ropes and let us build trust. Is this satisfactory?"

If you will follow me I will lead you to your office. If there is anything electronic or other that you will need to help your job along please have a list for me by the end of the working day." Hale spoke as he stood and walked to the door.

Frost walked into his new office. It was a sizable room and plenty of space for his electronic toys he needed for his job.

He turned to Hale and said. "I will need a table here and here as well as four more computer monitors and let me get you the specs for it."

Frost sat down at his desk and put pencil to paper.

* * *

Lauren leaned on her desk wiping the sweat from her face. "How much time has it been since I was at Taft's compound?" She thought to herself as she sat down weakly in her chair.

She looked at her computer calendar and calculated the time. "It's been six months." She stood up and walked back to the lab towards Maura.  
"Will you draw some blood from me, please Doctor Isles?" Lauren said in a professional voice to hide any issues that might arise from testing herself.

Maura looked up from her microscope and nodded while pulling off her medical gloves. "Let's go in here; all the supplies are already put together for blood draws for samples of new victims."

In a low voice she whispered, "Is everything all right? You look flushed Lauren and you're sweating." The tall doctor nods and sits down on the gurney.

"I feel odd. I have no energy and my body is burning up. I need my temperature taken too please?" Lauren added before passing out across the gurney.

Maura startled then flew into doctor mode checking for the non-existent pulse in her and began yelling for assistants. "Someone call Bo and Jane now!" She screamed out at the last minute hitting the code blue button by the bed before she began compressions on the tall doctor's chest while she waited for the necessary equipment. The bond in her was crushing her inside. She felt as if she was struggling to breathe. She knew it wasn't her or Lauren but most likely Bo. She felt Lauren in a state of peace and very much alive while she continued compressions. Maura looked up at the monitors and noticed the tall doctor's temperature well over acceptable rates for human survival.

Maura stopped compressions and climbed off the doctor. She knew that no matter how many compressions she gave it would mean nothing since the temperature of the tall blonde's body was too high, she would not survive as a human. Maura knew little about the fae and was just learning about fae DNA and how Lauren's DNA was changing. She hoped that this emergency was a symptom of Lauren turning fae.

One of Lauren's oldest assistants came rushing in at the code blue that was sounded. She gasped when she noticed it was Doctor Lewis on the table.

Maura turned to the assistant and grabbed her coat pulling her roughly up against her. "Give me your oath that what you hear or see here goes not further. I know fae take their oaths seriously." She growled out in her most fearsome voice.

The older fae nodded and whispered out. "My blood oath to you and Doctor Lewis, everything in this lab and this room will remain as so. I will speak of nothing to anyone except who you or Doctor Lewis allows. Now please let me handle what is happening and tell me what you know."

Maura eased off the fae assistant doctor and started speaking out in a firm voice about the changes in her DNA and the issue of what she went through at the Taft compound. She rattled off the several types of fae that may have been injected "…Succubus, Shifter, Siren, Kitsune, Dragon, Water Nymph, Mermaid, Choga, Phoenix, Selkie, Fire Nymph…" Letting her voice trail off she helped everywhere she could helping the assistant.

"I need to look up the symptoms or types of species of the fae that have these symptoms. If her DNA is changing and there are those many possible types of fae we need to put her in a coma stasis until we find the data we need to help her. She may very well become a hybrid fae if she was injected with a serum for this." The assistant said.

"Yes. Do it now? Jane, make a call to Frost and have him pull all the data needed for those fae species and have them forwarded to the Light compound's medical labs." Bo ordered as she walked into the room. She walked up to the gurney and placed her hand on her lover. "Her skin is burning up! What is her temperature Maura?"

Maura looked at the monitor and gasped. "It is well over the safe range for human Bo. It is pushing 150 Fahrenheit as we speak and climbing slowly. But, I feel her through our bond and she is content and alive."

"I feel it too. We do not know what will happen when a human turns fae. Maybe this is one of the ways for it to happen. All we can do is wait and see. I need to contact Trick. He may have something in his many books that could help." Bo leaned down and brushed her lips across Lauren's. "Please come back to me." She whispered as a tear fell onto her lover's cheek.

Maura turned to the assistant doctor and asked quietly, "What did you mean a hybrid fae? Is it possible for a fae to be more than one of the species like a mixed human black and white?"

The assistant looked at Maura for a moment and spoke, "Doctor Isles, when two different species of fae breed, the spawn will be a mixed breed. Only two of the abilities will be active if both parents are mixed as well."

"Oh you mean as in a hybrid being both human and fae or Lauren having more than one type of fae in her coming out?" Maura asked. The assistant nodded and spoke again.

"If she was injected with a series of species of fae, there is no telling which of them will become dominant and which will remain dormant. The problem with all this is that usually a fae of mixed breed who becomes of age for his or her powers usually have all the powers of their parents as well as their own. They either inherit a power or a new power from only that breed is established."  
"Wait! So you are saying that if she was injected with say 4 fae species, she will have the ability of all their powers until the main ones become dominant?" Maura asked as she looked back at Bo then to the assistant again thinking, _"Will this happen to me too?"_

The assistant nodded. "Usually the person who comes of age will spend 48 hours with his family to help him or her develop their abilities and how to remain safe. There is no way we can get a member of each species in here to help her. Some of those you quoted are very rare and could very possibly be extinct and gathered through scientific means."

Bo and Maura paled. "Ok let's at least find any of the fae we are able to find to help." Bo ordered the assistant.

"Wait!" Maura placed her hand on Bo's shoulder. "We need to make each of them take an oath that they will not speak of this to anyone but us."

Bo nodded and wrapped her arms around Maura lying her head on her shoulder and spoke to the assistant with a muffled voice. "Ask each of the fae that you request to come to the facility on order of Doctor Lewis and have them speak to no one on the way. Do not tell them why just make the order."


	19. Change

**Chapter 19: Change**

* * *

**_Author's Note:I apologize for the delay in posting new chapters. As everyone is aware of my family issues with my father with his heart surgery and my mothers stroke. I am cut thin. I will post as soon as possible. Also I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and this was written out very fast in between trips to doctors and hospitals.  
_**

**_NOTE: If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

**Chapter 19:Change**

"All of the fae that available to help are on their way or are here, Ms. Dennis. We have about two hours before they all arrive." The assistant of the medical labs called out to Bo.

"We will be there shortly. Please have each one seated in the medical facilities conference room. Dr. Isles and Special Agent Rizzoli will be accompanying me." Bo answered back as she pulled Maura tight against her with one arm and the other wrapped around Jane.

"Lauren will be alright. She is strong and hardheaded. Maura I believe in you and I believe in her. You will find a way to help her. I feel it through our bond." Bo whispered as her breath danced across the small doctor's ear.

"I need to tell you both something. Lauren knew and we chose to keep it to ourselves until we found answers. We were so close with the last set of samples to find the reverse effects of the serum that is almost like a virus plaguing the fae. Someone is infecting them with the serum but the closest we have been able to find is that it can be transferred through blood and orally." Maura nervously spoke.

"I knew something was up with you two. I could feel it. But, I didn't understand the feelings until now. You were hiding something from us." Jane accused her lover.

Bo softly whispered and laid her head to rest on Maura's. "I am sure there is a reason for them to hide it Jane. Lauren has a reason for everything and she is always open with me. Sometimes she has to take the time to tell me to keep me from going off the deep end and the blue banshee comes to play."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone Jane. I was infected by a sample on an accident in the lab. Lauren is running tests to see if it infected me. But we both are scared of what will happen as well as you reaction. I don't want to lose you or lose this we all have." Maura uttered softly with tears falling from her eyes and landing on Bo's chest.

Jane climbed over Bo and lay down beside Maura. She gently pulled her to turn over and rest on her chest. She felt the insecurities and fear flowing from the small blonde woman. "No matter what happens in this life, I love you. You will not lose me. I cannot promise that I will like some of your choices and decisions but I will always be with you. We will be with you. We will not lose this." Jane waved her hand over the three of them. "We will not lose Lauren either. You feel it and I feel it. Lauren is alive and changing."

Maura lifted her head and brushed her lips across Jane's. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Jane asked curiously.

"Always find a way to calm me or fix my problems." Maura answered and kissed her again.

"Sometimes it is just faith and love that causes the calm in each other." Bo added and turned to spoon Maura facing Jane. The tiny frame of the small doctor and her firm round ass was perfectly fit against the succubus. Maura squirmed a nudge and pushed her backside firm against Bo's center then she softly gasped in pleasure. Bo looked over to Jane in question if what she wanted was acceptable for them both. Jane gave a slight nod that wouldn't be noticed unless focused solely on the detective. Bo smiles and shifted her body pushing her center against Maura while running her hand up her thigh and stopping at her hip.

Lust rushed down the detective's body. Jane leaned over and placed a finger under the small doctor's chin and lifted her head. She leaned in and brushed trembling her lips across hers then asked. "Do you want this? If not you need to say so now because once we start it will be hard to stop."

"Yes." Maura breathed out and wrapped her hands into long dark curls gripping and pulling towards her. Lips crashed into each other as Jane moaned ran her hand down to cup Maura's backside by resting her hand on top of Bo's and moving it down together.

Bo squeezed pushing Maura against Jane and running her tongue down the small doctor's neck.

A loud knock on the office door interrupted them.

"What do you need?" Bo yelled to the door not wanting to move from her embrace with the two women.

"Doctor Lewis is…." The assistant stuttered out. "come… now."

All three women flew up of the couch and headed out the door towards Lauren. Rushing through the door, a tall black woman spoke. "Calm yourselves. I can help her. I feel her. She is powerful." Bo stopped making the other two women bump into her suddenly.

"Serena, you're a fire fae. You can feel her." Bo questioned with a sense of not truly understanding.

"Yes succubus, she is of the Ignus clan now. She is fire, she is fae. My new sister..." The head guard for the Ash finished with finality on Lauren's life. Bo grew angry as she claimed her lover for their clan.

"No, Serena. Lauren is of no one's clan unless she chooses to be. You say you can help her then do it. Don't stand out here and act all high and mighty when she is in there struggling." Bo finished and rushed in to the room to her lover with the other two following.

It was an amazing sight for the three women. Lauren lay on the bed flat with the palms of her hands facing upwards beside her body. In the palm of each hand were tiny blue flames dancing. Jane was in awe of the way the flames danced across Lauren's palm but she wasn't burnt. The detective's curiosity won and she stepped forward to move closer to the doctor. She leaned forward and inspected the fire closely. She lifted her finger to poke the bottom of Lauren's hand to see if the fire moved.

"Don't touch her." The tall black fae woman demanded. "You will harm yourself. She is coming into her power. Move back slowly so she doesn't sense you around her. She will attack unknowingly. It is instinct to protect ourselves during our transition." Jane moved back slowly and watched Lauren's face with each step.

Bo looked over towards the Ignus fae and asked. "What powers is she coming into?"

Serena shook her head at the succubus looking at her as if she was a child learning to talk. "Ms. Dennis, Doctor Lewis will be very powerful. I feel her power as she comes into it. The flames are blue which only fairy tales anymore within our clans. No one in over a thousand years has come into their power with blue flames. She is close to being the 'aestus' within the Ignus. Aestus means passionate fire. Her powers develop by her emotions. If untrained she will be deadly to us all. She will have the strength of fire in temperatures that will melt elements with flash points hotter than that which is needed to melt steel. She is incendium the finality of fire."

Bo looked over to her lover on the bed and then back to the fire fae. "I was told she will obtain more powers and then the two dominant ones will stay. What other powers will she have?"

Serena shook her head again and then stood up straight with arrogance. "She will not have two dominant powers. She is incendium which means literally the finality of fire. Ms. Dennis, this means she has all the powers of the fire fae, the Ignus."

Maura just stood there in shock listening to the fae woman talk as if Lauren was a goddess or something and she was laying claim to the tall doctor. She began to grow angry at the insinuations of the fae woman. _"No one has the right to choose for her."_ She thought to herself and then stepped forward then froze at what she was seeing on the bed.

"Bo…" She stuttered out.

Bo kept glaring with questions in her mind focusing at the tall fae woman not listening to the others around her.

"BO!" Maura finally quit stuttered and yelled. "Lauren!"

"Damn it Bo, Look at your woman!" Jane yelled and grabbed Bo's head and guided it fast towards the bed and Lauren.

Bo's mouth dropped as well as fire racing through her body and settling between her legs. The woman before her was beautiful.

"Not…Possible." Serena gasped out in fear.

"Beautiful." Maura whispered and smiled at Lauren.

Lauren stood beside the bed looking at her lovers and another woman. She heard and felt everything during her transition. There was no pain; it was glorious to feel the power fuse within her cells. She didn't fight it she knew not to. Pain would have controlled her transition if she fought it. She looked down at her hands and smiled. She was half shape changed to a phoenix to maintain her human looks. Her skin was feathered with small golden red feathers. Her eyes were mahogany in color and glowed with her smile.

Lauren walked slowly towards Bo and Jane. She knew she was beautiful and she let that affect her stride as she slightly swayed her hips while she walked. Bo and Jane were mesmerized by her beauty. Maura was in awe but wasn't as affected as the other two women until the tall doctor's gaze landed on her. Maura felt enchanted with lust and need to touch Lauren. She was alluring to everyone in the room once her gaze landed on them. Bo shook her head and realized the power that Lauren obtained by becoming a fae.

Lauren smiled as she lifted her hand towards Maura and with one finger motioned her to her. She held out her hand towards the small doctor as her head turned towards the two brunettes. She lifted her other hand and with one finger motioned them to her too.

Serena stood in shock at the sight before her. She felt it was not possible for this type of fae to exist anymore. They were extinct. They were the ancient bridge between the Ignus and the Phoenix. It was told that their power so was strong that they were hunted into extinction. The last two of the species split themselves into two, creating two species of fae, the Ignus and the Phoenix to maintain their bloodline. Doctor Lauren Lewis is truly an aestus the rare fire bird fae.

"It cannot be…" She whispered as she watched the tall blonde fae gather the other women to her with her power.

Lauren lifted her head and looked at the tall guard fire fae. "It can…" She spoke out letting her words float across the room.

"You are aestus. You are extinct." Serena gasped out.

"Yes, Ignus. I am aestus. I have no idea how I became one that is extinct for a millennia. But never the less I am." Lauren spoke again as she wrapped her arms around her lovers.

Serena dropped to her knee and bowed her head. "Aestus is finality of fire. You are above and not my equal. I submit to you. I give my oath of fealty and claim you liege." She stayed there shaking in fear and happiness all at the same time. She knew with an aestus the clans will no longer war among each other.

"Stand Serena, I am no liege lord. I do not require your fealty. I am a doctor for the light fae, nothing more." Lauren smiled at the offer of fealty it made her feel good. But she knew she did not need it now did she want it.

Serena stood and threw her fisted arm across her chest and said. "You may not want it but it is yours. I gave my oath. My life is yours."

Lauren knew there was no changing an Ignus' mind when they set on it. She would just have to slowly work with her. In the meantime she wanted to spend time with her family.

Lauren looked down at the small blonde woman wrapped around her and the brunettes crushed to her sides. "I apologize that I scared you all. I wasn't feeling very well and then suddenly everything crashed inside me and it was peaceful. It was the best feeling ever."

"Your eyes, Lauren. They speak to us." Jane whispered into the blonde's hair.

"Yes. Lo, you are sexy in a succubus way when you look at us." Bo croaked out.

"Are you able to control us now?" Maura asked curiously. "Will I become the same as you? Since the samples were from the same batch that you were infected with from the compound."

"Let us try out what you are saying and see if I really can enchant you to do my will." Lauren offered peacefully to her lovers. With nods all around her, she looked over to Bo directly in her eyes and whispered seductively, "On your knees."

Bo felt the enchantment instantly, everything in her made her want to do anything Lauren commanded. She slowly broke free of her embrace and dropped to her knees and spoke. "Yes, Lauren."

All three women standing gasped at Bo and then Jane and Maura looked at Lauren. "Um… can you break the compulsion? She is still kneeling to you." Maura softly spoke.

"I am not sure. I compelled you obviously to come to me. But you are not compelled now. Maybe it will wear off if we move or something." Lauren said shakenly.

Maura released herself from Lauren and Jane's embrace and knelt in front of Bo. "Bo? Look at me please." Bo lifted her head and smiled at the small doctor. "Will you stand?"

"No. I was commanded to kneel." Bo answered.

Maura thought for a moment and then smiled. She leaned towards Bo and kissed her gently. As she pulled away she whispered against her lips. "Hold me." Then she leaned in and kissed Bo again pushing all of her feelings from their bond into the kiss. Bo suddenly wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her to her. Maura slowly stood with Bo in her embrace and broke the heated kiss when they were standing. She leaned her head to rest against Bo's panting trying to catch her breath. "Do you want to kneel now?" She giggled to the succubus.

"No. I believe you fixed the compulsion." Bo said then turned to Lauren and laughed as she said. "We need to figure out a way for you not to compel people accidently."

"Maybe it is because I am shifted to this form and not in my complete human form. But I don't know how to shift. I can feel that I can though." She turned towards Serena as she spoke.

"It is fabled that the Aestus ruled their desires with emotions. Try to feel your love for them and then think about being in your human form. I read this in the ancient tomes. You should read them Aestus." Serena answered.

"Yes I will and stop calling me Aestus, my name is Lauren." Lauren gathered all of her love for Bo in her body and the new love building with the two women from Boston and thought of holding them as human.

Lauren's three lover's breath's caught quickly as they watched the transformation of Lauren from the beautiful fire bird to their lover.

**Note: Hopefully I will be posting the second part to this. Lauren needs to learn her new powers and Maura needs to go back to their research. **


	20. Regal

**Chapter 20: Regal**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Here is a small chapter for you all. I apologize for everything and will be getting things settled with my family very soon._**

**_NOTE: If you are not comfortable with the possibility of multiple sexual partners then this story is not for you. This is an AU story._**

**_Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. I do this for free, fun, entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone._**

**_Rating/Warning: MA+ contains a sexual relationship between women. _**

**Chapter 20: Regal**

"Maura to answer your question, I do not believe that you will be the same as me if you change. The serum has many different fae DNA within it. If you are truly infected and change, the way the DNA sequences the chances of being the same are about a billion to one. We need to get back to the lab and finish our research. We are so close. One other area we need to research is that I was infected months ago. We need to find out how long if you are infected that it will affect your human DNA. It seems from the studies that the DNA shifting strands are changing faster than it did months ago in the studies. We need to work fast." Lauren spoke as she turned away from her lovers and faced the fire fae. She stiffened and smirked at Serena momentarily and then began again.

"I heard everything while I was changing and bedridden. You chose to lay claim to me." She smirked again with a look of disdain. The Lauren they all knew was not front-in-center in her eyes. She looked as if she was a regal queen of old. "Tell your clans that there will be no more war amongst the Ignus and other fire clans."

Bo watched closely at the tall doctor's eyes as they shifted back and forth randomly with her emotions. Lauren turned towards Maura and Jane for a slight moment the look in her eyes softened along with a small smile before she turned her head again towards the fire fae.

Lauren released her hold on her lovers and stepped closer to Serena. The tall doctor had the air of extravagance and definitely was the epitome of a queen. The tall black woman dropped to her knees quickly and lowered her head in reverence.

Lauren slowly took her time inspecting the being at her feet with a slight smirk she began, "Keep in mind; I am a doctor for the light fae nothing more. But…" She kneeled down and lifted the black woman's face with her finger under her chin. She took a moment to look deeply into her eyes before continuing with a firm purring voice. Maura noticed Lauren's eyes shift color by flashing an odd red color and her pupils slit. The small doctor took note of the changes. She shifted into complete doctor mode to exam from afar the tall doctor.

"I repeat…I am just a doctor. But, if the clans wage war from this point further I will become more than just a simple doctor. Do you understand Ser-eena of the Ignus fire clans?" Her eyes flashed brightly again and she smiled a deadly but regal smile and ran her hand cupping the black woman's cheek delicately as the woman nodded to her. She tightened her grip on the woman's cheek and lifted her eyebrow to her.

"Yes, my queen." Serena answered firmly with a small hidden shiver of fear that many would not see unless they watched closely and Maura was.

Lauren stiffened and then wrapped her hand gripping the black woman's cheek lifting her head closer to her face. "I am NOT your queen." The tall doctor gritted out through clamped teeth and glowing eyes. "What am I? You are intelligent and are able to listen to simple words."

"A doctor...A doctor…I will take your message to the clans Doctor Lewis." Serena grunted out in pain at the clasp of the doctor's hand clutching her chin.

"Very good. Serena. You may leave now." Lauren released the tall black woman and stood. Maura, Bo and Jane watched closely with shock on their faces.

"You might want to close your mouths, lovers. The chances of flies or any other filth floating in the air are high when it is brought close to you." The tall blonde doctor smirked again.

The women shifted closing their mouths and wondering where their Lauren has disappeared to.

"Um…Lauren…Are you alright?" Jane whispered stepping closer to her while catching her gaze. She saw the doctor's eyes soften and shift to the beautiful light caramel color that usually graces her.

Lauren nods and steps towards Jane smiling with something hidden underneath; "I do not know what came over me. I felt this strong need to send that bitch walking." Finally close enough to the tall brunette detective, Lauren wraps her arms around her and buries her head into the crease of her neck shaking with silent soft laughter.

The bond flares between the four women pushing them with an extreme need to feel each other close. Bo and Maura wrap their arms around the two women and small breaths of air released from each of them in acceptance as the bond is completed once again. They all burst out laughing suddenly.

"Did you just cuss Doctor Lewis?" Bo stated shocked smiling.

"No Bo, I merely sent a female dog in heat on her way back to her pack with her tail between her legs." Lauren stated trying to defend herself.

Bo shook her head and leaned back from the group embrace. "Uh huh Doctor Lewis. Female dog indeed. Lets go home Jane. These two have 'sciency' stuff and we are not invited and if we were I would suggest finding something to do quickly... or maybe someone." Bo whispered the last part under he breath.

Everyone burst out laughing once again.


	21. Update

Thank you for your patience. There will be updates coming soon with new chapters.


End file.
